Strange Feelings
by MiraculousPhantom639
Summary: Mark and Jack are woken in the middle of the night to a strange dream, it is then that they start to question their sexuality. They are both scared and confused, they both want to avoid and deny it, but at the same time it felt all so right. How would they admit to each other about these strange new feelings boiling inside them? Septiplier. Don't read if you don't like it.
1. A Weird Dream

**Okay before any of you start reading, either back out now or continue reading. If you don't like it then don't read it, I don't want to see hateful comments about this because if you didn't like it in the first place then why are you here reading it?**

 **Warnings aside, I've been really into this Septiplier ship lately and I'm almost at the point where I'll start drawing fanart of them together but in one way I don't want it to reach that far, because these two guys are real people and I adore them. I don't know a whole lot about these guys but I know enough to know how they act and who they are basically. And I know this will never happen in real life, don't hate on it because of that. I'm just having a little fun. ^^ One can only imagine right, why don't we play around with this ship like they do? :D**

 **I don't own these guys, Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 1 – A Weird Dream**

Two famous YouTubers were playing an online game together, they wanted their two other friends to join but decided to play without as the other two couldn't find the time to record and play with them. They had asked other friends too but in the end they didn't mind playing a multiplayer game with just the two of them, they were great friends after all.

One of these YouTubers was more defined in the community than the other, but not by a huge margin. The other becoming popular through a shout-out by the most subscribed YouTuber and was not far behind his good friend. They had known each other for more than two years now, neither of them would even think when they first started YouTube that these two guys would become great friends, and grow so much popularity over the internet.

However, they couldn't see each other much in person, usually it would be one coming to the United States to do YouTube business, or if he's lucky it'll just be a weekend or a week at his friend's house. There wasn't much to do from Ireland, so he'd always go to the U.S to meet up with friends, but most of the time it was difficult to do because of expenses and time differences and so on.

So Markiplier and JackSepticEye played prop hunt together in a private server, Jack was winning with more than three kills so far and Mark on two deaths and one kill, the round was nearing a close but the two weren't going to stop there.

Mark was a prop this time and tried to hide underneath the bed as a small prop, but then he suddenly got stuck, he cursed out loud which caused Jack to cackle with laughter over the microphone.

"What did you do this time?" He asked while laughing still.

"Nothing, shut up!" Mark exclaimed in a panic, knowing he was screwed now.

So while Jack looked around for Mark's big mess up, Mark remained silent, Jack constantly pestered him to give him hints. Jack felt so terrible whenever there was a prop out of place but he still couldn't find it, he wished he had his and Mark's good friend Bob playing with them but on his team to help him out, unfortunately he was with his wife Mandy taking an anniversary trip for a few days. They both knew their goofy friend Wade wouldn't be as much help either, knowing how much they tease and pester him Wade wouldn't say a thing and really screw up his teammate.

"Where are you!?" Jack cried, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Mark laughed with amusement, amazed that Jack wasn't able to find his horrible hiding spot yet. But then, midway through his cackle of laughter, he paused as the door opened and Jack appeared in the same room. Jack fell silent too but smirked when he realised he was in the same room as Mark.

"You're in here aren't you?" Jack teased, grinning as he closed the door behind him, searching the room.

"No...!" The other YouTuber responded, wanting to move but he couldn't because he was stuck.

The man cursed silently more and more before Jack found his hiding spot and cracked up with laughter as he saw the prop stuck halfway through the bed. "How did you get stuck there!?"

"I didn't get stuck I was just waiting for you here in bed!" Mark explained, wanting to cover up his embarrassment of getting stuck again, while also teasing Jack at the same time.

These guys loved teasing each other about their supposed ship with each other, their fans had created the ship quite a while ago and although at first Mark and Jack felt awkward about it, and they grew accustomed to it by teasing all their fans that it was real when it really wasn't. Jack had a girlfriend and Mark wasn't looking for a relationship. Both these guys had looked up some fan art and written stories about each other but it only made them less into it and even disgust them a little, but they still used it to their advantage if he and Mark were ever seen in public or at a convention.

Jack raised an eyebrow, turning on his teasy flirty voice. "Really Mark? Are you just keeping the bed toasty warm with that hot body of yours?" He teased, chuckling afterwards.

There was a short brief of silence, maybe Jack said too much? He thought for a moment before Mark responded with laughter and a comeback.

"Yes you keep firing me up with your burning hot body it melts my skin!" Mark replied, his voice exaggerated in some parts as he stuck his tongue out slightly.

Jack then realised that they were only wasting time teasing each other and the countdown was less than five seconds, so before Mark could even realise that he was about to survive and win a round, Jack shot him down several times before his prop vanished.

"You asshole! I was about to win!" Mark cried, his hands clenched against his mouth as he gritted his teeth in the sudden loss.

A giggle of humorous laughter was heard through Mark's headphones before Mark moaned in annoyance, frustrated that he lost yet again. So now it was Jack's turn to hide, Mark sat there in silence, still ticked off by Jack beating him at the last minute, Jack grew worried of why the sudden silence but shook it aside as he found a prop to turn into and hide.

"Okay, come find me!" Jack called out, clapping his hands together as Mark was now un-blinded and allowed to look around.

Mark hummed as he searched from room to room, Jack kept a poker face on the entire time as Mark continued to wisp right past him several times, he bit his nails nervously, and worried he'd lose the round. Then, Mark turned to see a floating prop; Jack was unaware that his own prop was floating. However, Mark didn't notice this right away and continued to look around elsewhere. This caused Jack to crack up with laughter, making Mark turn around.

"What? Did you just juke me!? Where did you go!?" Mark cried, shaking his mouse around in frustration.

"Nowhere, you're just a dumb bastard that's all." The Irishman replied, grinning as he watched Mark look around his area.

His friend growled in frustration as he looked around his area yet again, but this time the floating prop caught his eye again and it was then he realised that it was Jack. "Hey wait a minute..." He said, before shooting at the prop, he heard Jack whisper 'uh oh' which made him crack up as he realised Jack said the same thing that he did when he was shot at as a prop a few times when playing with his two other friends Bob and Wade.

They both simultaneously laughed at Jack's little 'uh oh', it made them both let the memories from the other time they played prop hunt with Bob and Wade flow through, but it also made Mark tease Jack about something.

"See, you said it then I said it." Jack stated, before he reached for his glass of water.

Mark grinned as he tilted his head slightly, looking around for a prop while also finding a witty response to his friend. "You see Jack; we're made for each other." He teased, referring to their ship.

Jack sighed, thinking back to how their fans shipped the two of them together, it seemed weird why they did so, and he was actually glad in one way that people would be okay if they were gay, but they weren't. He had a girlfriend whom he has been living with for a short while now, and he knew Mark wasn't looking for anyone at the moment. They were both straight guys that the world seemed to ship them together.

"You know what I don't get?" He asked, not really expecting a response. "Why do people ship us together even though we're both straight?"

"Not gay basically?" Mark corrected, finding a good hiding spot right before Jack was un-blinded.

Jack hummed in response as he looked around for Mark, still having the thoughts as to why people shipped him and Mark together. "Basically like, what if we really were gay and together, what would people think of us then?" He wondered, trying to think of how that would work.

A sudden light blush crept across Mark's cheeks just at the thought of them being together if they really were gay. He knew he would have a lot of disappointed fan-girls if that did happen, probably a few more haters here and there, but he knew for certain that their shippers would be over the moon.

"I don't really know." Mark replied, moving around as a prop while Jack wasn't looking. "I guess some people would hate us and we'd both probably lose a lot of fan-girls and the Septiplier fans would be really happy about us finally getting together."

Jack tried to think of him and Mark being together, it disgusted him a little but at the same time imagining that he and Mark were gay and not stereotypical gay made him smile slightly. Before shaking his head in extreme denial and getting back to the game.

"I guess so, but that won't ever happen. It doesn't matter how much the shippers want it, it'll never happen. I just don't get why they do it..." Jack continued while holding a serious expression, not having found a straight answer as to why their fans shipped them together.

"I don't really know..." Mark replied with slight confusion, starting to feel awkward about the situation.

For the rest of the rounds the two remained oddly quiet about talking, worried that either one would bring up the ship again. For some reason they were starting to take the Septiplier ship more seriously than they did before, usually they would joke and tease each other about it but things got real during that conversation. The rest of the game consisted of them laughing and screaming whenever either one died, and one or two witty comebacks here and there.

Towards the end of the game, Mark told Jack to strictly not have that whole seriousness on Septiplier in his video, he felt much more uncomfortable about it than he did before for some strange reason. So they ended the game after playing one more map just for the hell of it and then they stopped voice chatting and left to start editing their recordings.

Later that night, Mark's dog Chica was resting at the foot of Mark's bed, gently chewing on one of her toys while Mark was sitting at the edge of his bed, thinking about his current relationship status. He had been single for over a year now and although as much as he joked about it to his fans he really felt lonely, even though he had Chica with him it wasn't enough, he wanted the company of another person in his home.

Ever since his friends Ryan and Matt moved out he had felt much lonelier, but he was okay with Ryan and Matt moving out after several months living with him. He loved their company, and he respected that they wanted to move out; he just wished he had someone closer than just a friend to live under the same roof as him.

He collapsed into his pillow when he realised that he wanted a new relationship, he breathed out a deep sigh, gently resting a palm against his forehead as he stared at the ceiling in deep thought. He had told people before that he wasn't looking for a relationship but now all of a sudden he was starting to yearn for that need to be loved, not by fans but by someone much closer than that. Unfortunately there was no one that fit the bill, most girls he knew were girlfriends or partners of his good friends, and some other girls were girls he wasn't interested him, and although as much as he adored his fans he didn't want to date one.

Mark decided to think about it later, his eyes starting to get drowsy as the soft squeaking from Chica's dog toy stopped and she began to fall asleep as well. So he took his glasses off and slid under the covers then drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Ireland, Jack was still up, editing another reading comments video to upload for the next day. It was a little after eight and his girlfriend was out for the whole week meeting up with some other friends out of town, he felt a little lonely all by himself, but he'd always text her or reply to her tweets on Twitter when she wasn't home.

So his house was dead quiet, he wished he had a pet, or at least went back up to his old log cabin to see the family dog. He smiled at the thought before he added the last touches on the video, and deciding to take some time to himself to just watch other people's videos online until he got tired.

He flicked through the videos of people he was subscribed to, he watched a few of Felix's videos, and then the odd one here and there from some random people, he even watched a short movie in between, before turning to watch a few of Mark's videos. Then midway through watching one of his friend's videos, Jack noticed a strange recommended video on the suggestions list next to the video.

Out of curiosity, he clicked on it and he was taken to a compilation of moments he had with Mark that other people took as Septiplier moments. Some of the moments were just them playing around, in fact pretty much all of those moments were them just teasing each other. It made Jack laugh at the thought of this being considered as them being together. He started to feel weird inside once the slow romantic music started to play, that's when he stopped and decided that was it for the night. So not long later he was in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow before his eyelids slowly closed and began to sleep.

That night, both Mark and Jack had the weirdest dreams, which would be making them feel different about themselves in the morning. Mark first dreamt about Chica having puppies somehow and they could repair the broken walls that Chica had chewed through, but the dream after that made him feel tingly inside.

He was sitting next to who he presumed was a lovely girl, he didn't look at her a lot as in the dream he was more focused on looking around the place he was in, he was at a club and he could clearly see that there was beer on the table, he felt confusion rise inside as he knew very well he couldn't drink, he turned to what he thought was a woman he was sitting next to, but then he saw that Jack was sitting there instead, and was sitting awfully close to him.

"J-Jack...w-why are you so close to me?" Mark asked nervously, not knowing why he was feeling bubbly inside.

Jack didn't answer, his face staring longingly into Mark's eyes before Jack leaned against Mark and pressed his lips firmly against his. By this point, Mark in one way desperately wanted to wake up from this extremely weird dream, but at the same time he wanted it to continue on forever.

Luckily, the dream ended right as Mark closed his eyes in response to the kiss; he woke up jolting his upper body upwards as he breathed heavily. He looked towards the end of the bed to see that Chica was absent; it was a second later that he knew exactly where Chica was by the sound of dog food being crunched on. Mark rubbed his face as he turned to look at the time; it was a little after 4 in the morning. His thoughts were drawn back to that extremely weird dream of him and Jack.

He had dreamt about Jack before but never in that way, he did have to admit he enjoyed the dream to an extent, but was boggled his mind was why he was enjoying the kiss Jack gave him in the dream? He decided to get up and grab a drink, while he stood at the edge of the counter, leaning slightly against it, the thoughts of the dream robbed his mind. The dream felt all so real and intimate, he couldn't shake it away from his mind, his thoughts started to run a deeper course, Mark grunted in frustration, not wanting his thoughts about the dream to consume him.

After taking one big last gulp of his water, he placed the cup in the sink and then walked steadily back into bed, shutting his eyes the second his head made contact with the pillow.

During that same time, Jack was having strange dreams about him and his girlfriend separating, he wanted to deny it because he loved her, they're even living together why would he break up with her like that, and if there is someone else, who could that someone else be? Jack thought in his dream, seeing his girlfriend packing her bags and leaving him.

"No wait! Why would I leave you!?" Jack cried, before she slammed the door on him.

It was then that Jack was turned around forcibly by a familiar friend, the man's brown eyes connecting with his with a lick of his lips and a smirk. Mark cupped Jack's chin, Jack felt all his muscles tighten and his heart beat quicken, he felt weak all of a sudden, and the way Mark stood in front of him made him feel small and unable to do anything except stare at him.

Their lips were getting closer; Jack could feel Mark's warm breath against his skin. Jack panted heavily, not wanting this to ever happen, he wanted to force Mark to get off of him but for some unknown reason he was unable to. And then without a second warning, their lips connected.

Jack screamed in terror as he woke up from his dream, recollecting his thoughts for a moment before he scrambled around in his bed looking for his phone. Once he found it, he realised it was only after midnight, he had gone to bed not long ago and already he was having extremely intense dreams. He rubbed his face as he looked around his room, letting his mind adapt to reality for a moment before he stood up, opening the curtains slightly to look out his window.

It was raining yet again, but in Ireland it almost always seemed to be cold and wet, it made him feel a little depressed and jealous of how his friends in America could house such amazing sunny warm weather compared to him. With his phone still in hand, the dream quickly came back to his thoughts, in a panic he quickly checked to see if his girlfriend was still in his contacts list and to make sure he hadn't sent her any bad messages. Jack sighed in relief as he saw that the last text he sent her was a nice little note telling her to have fun with her friends.

He flew his phone back onto the bed before looking out the window, deep in thought. Why did he dream about that, and why couldn't he control himself when Mark was inches away from his lips. He shuddered at the thought, and then assumed that he had that dream because of what he watched right before he went to sleep. So without a second thought he shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

 **So that's a Chapter for you, I do wanna write more but I'm not entirely sure...because this is something new, I've never written something like this before. I only wrote this because Mark and Jack have consumed my life, and I just so happened to stumble upon their ship and here I am now...**

 **Let me know if I should continue this, I really want to but I wanna know your opinions on it. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Talking it Out

**Well it seems a few of you enjoyed the first chapter so I'm here to bring you more! ^^ Now I must remind you guys every time that I know this ship will never happen but I just like to have fun with this ship. :) I am quite new to this ship but I wanna spread my love for it through stories and maybe fan art in the future.**

 **I try to make the characters (or in this case real people) as accurate to themselves as possible. I like having accuracy in my writing, and I have been told by others that I'm good at my accuracy. ^^ But enough bragging about me, here's the 2** **nd** **Chapter of this septiplier story! :D**

 **Also I may have screwed up the time zones, I apologise for that. ^^;**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 2 – Talking it Out**

Jack woke up the next day still feeling that strange feeling he had right after that dream, he remembered how he felt so clearly, and the dream made him shake his head vigorously in denial. It was only a dream, it had to be, usually for him his dreams were just nonsense.

After getting some breakfast, he checked his tweets, chuckled and amazed at just how many people wanted to say all sorts of things to him, he flicked through several dozens of them as he ate before responding to some of them, then out of curiosity he checked the time zones, curious to know what time it was in Los Angeles at the moment, it was a little after three in the morning so Mark would definitely be sleeping.

He wondered why all of a sudden he was curious as to know whether Mark was awake or not. Surely by now after being friends with him for awhile he would've figured out when Mark wasn't up and when he was awake. After taking the time to read some of his YouTube comments, he went and got dressed and decided to go for a morning walk, not feeling like recording just yet.

He'd usually record after dinner, but sometimes he'd do in the afternoon when he felt like it. All he had to do today was record at least two more videos and put the final touches on the ones he recorded and edited the day before, before he started playing prop hunt with Mark.

While playing some music as he walked down the street, he admired his surroundings, glad that the day started sunny and warm, not usually common for where he lived but he took in the rare moment of lovely morning sunshine and the warm unfamiliar breeze. It made him think about how when he was in America for conventions how the weather was so perfect over there almost all the time, it rained far less than it did in Ireland, but it still rained every now and then, he enjoys every moment he can get when the sun comes out and it's not dripping wet.

Then, while caught off guard his thoughts went back to that dream, and in that same moment a song played that sounded almost like how he felt in the dream. He remembered feeling scared, horrified, saddened, but he knew that there was another feeling in that dream that didn't last long but felt so powerful that it just couldn't stay off his mind.

He had to deny it, it was just a dream. But yet, why was he thinking about it so much? He decided to wait till Mark would be awake and talk to him about it, hopefully then it would be off his mind. At the same time, while thinking about contacting Mark later, he felt strange, like he was excited to talk to Mark later, almost like he couldn't wait to talk to him, but at the same time why wouldn't he? They don't get to see each other in person much and they chat to each other on and off every week plus they play games together every so often.

Shrugging off the feeling again, he continued to walk down the street, taking in the rest of the morning sunshine as he saw more rain clouds on the horizon, Jack sighed as he started to make his way back to his home. He was used to having walks out on the street, but at the same time he wouldn't mind any sort of company. He liked seeing the animals around like the birds but he wished his girlfriend was here, or another friend, just to walk with.

Thinking about her, he gave her a call and spoke to her for a good half hour on his way back home and inside at his computer. After finishing up talking to her, he decided to record a game before doing some editing and heading off to lunch.

By the time he knew it, it was after two in the afternoon, and the sky had darkened to its usual grey and rain was pouring down outside. He had just finished editing another video and turned to see the weather he didn't want but expected. He sighed, thinking of another lovely day lost again to grey clouds full of heavy rain. After fixing up his uploading schedule he decided to go for lunch, halfway through eating it, his phone buzzed, Jack almost jumped from his seat at the phone suddenly vibrating the whole table. He gently lifted his phone to see the message, his eyes widened in sudden surprise when he saw who was messaging him.

" _Hey Jack, can we talk on Skype later today?"_

It was from Mark, Jack was surprised he would be up so early, but at the same time he should've expected Mark to be up early anyway since Mark was an early riser, he remembered when he stayed over there at one point just to get together with all his friends and go to theme parks and whatnot, Mark would be the first one out of bed and already dressed with his breakfast.

It was so sudden, it made his heart skip a beat thinking of what Mark wanted to talk to him about, then his mind slowly coming back to reality, he shook his head, denying that dream from having any meaning whatsoever. In some ways, he hated that dream, he didn't want to break up with his girlfriend, he loved her so much, and he adored the drawings she made for him every now and then, she is a talented artist.

Sighing and denying that dream from ever having any in depth meaning, he took the message as just a coincidence that he wanted to talk to him, but deep down worried that it was something serious, only by how Mark said it to him in a full correct sentence and not abbreviated or missing grammar, usually when he'd message him it wouldn't be that neat unless something was up, and this only made him worry more that something was up.

" _Sure, I'll be on in an hour, is that cool with you?"_ Jack responded.

He turned off his phone and anxiously waited for a response, he was startled once again by the sudden response that was lightning fast, it was as if Mark was sitting there on his phone waiting for him to respond. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the thought of it.

" _Yep sounds great, talk to you then."_

Jack huffed a puff of air while sinking a little in his chair in thought, wonder, curiosity and worry. What was it that made Mark want to talk to him all so suddenly, and so early in the morning, for his time anyway. It bugged him so much that he couldn't keep it off his mind, he knew he had other better things to do than to worry about one of his best friends, but he just couldn't help but worry that something was up, even though Mark didn't verbally say talk to him later, his text messages sounded somewhat serious.

Starting to over think this whole situation, he shook his head as he left the table to do other things for an hour, desperately wanting to distract his mind from the worry that lingered in his mind about what Mark wanted to talk to him about.

Then as an hour passed, Jack slumped into his seat and opened up Skype on his computer, seeing that Mark was already online. He hesitated slightly on clicking Mark's name to call him but then just as he was about to Mark called him. Pulling his microphone closer to his mouth, he accepted the call and straightened himself up, looking more proper, but feeling tense and worried that whatever Mark wanted to talk about was something serious, or he could just be over thinking it again and he was just asking for another game collaboration or something else related to YouTube, maybe a new project he had in mind even.

"Hey Mark." Jack greeted, smiling subtly before Mark's webcam showed up.

He saw the expression on Mark's face; it seemed way too serious for something not to be up. Then, worry filled Jack's mind and thousands of questions buzzed, wanting to know why Mark was looking so serious and somewhat depressed in a way, that or Mark was still tired from being up only over an hour.

"You okay there? Are you still tired?" The Irishman asked, worried about his friend, hoping that nothing was wrong with Mark.

Mark sniffled a little as he rubbed his nose, looking to the side slightly before looking at Jack through the webcam. He began to feel self conscious about talking about the dream he had last night so he wiped his eyes to give Jack the idea that he was still tired.

"Yeah...I am still a little tired..." He replied, slowly closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

There was a brief awkward moment of silence between the two, Jack and Mark looked away from their cameras for a moment, before Mark decided to talk about the dream, clearing his throat before he spoke. Jack jumped slightly at the sudden disturbance from the silence, but turned to face the webcam to see Mark looking down before looking up and talking.

"I...well; I had a dream last night." Mark stated, looking back down again.

Jack's thoughts immediately went to the dream he had of Mark last night, could it be that coincidental? He didn't want to over think it; he nodded and hummed in response to allow Mark to continue explaining. He sincerely hoped that whatever Mark dreamt about last night was not relatable to his dream in any way.

Mark coughed a little before looking back up at the cam, blushing slightly at the thought of the dream. "And you were in it."

Impatience was boiling in Jack's mind, he wanted Mark to get to the point of what he was trying to say, but instead Mark said it one small sentence at a time, he hated when Mark got like this, but it was concerning at the same time too. His voice sounded so serious and slightly saddening somehow. He didn't know how but the way Mark's expression looked gave that indication.

Jack sighed in impatience, wanting him to get to the point, but then realising that whatever Mark dreamt about had something to do with him too, which gave the more likely chance of Mark's dream being very similar to the dream he had last night of Mark. He felt his heart race at the thought of that, if it was true he wouldn't be able to believe it.

"Mark, just get to the point please."

There was hesitation, Jack could hear it in Mark's mumbled words, he seemed hesitant and even a little shy to speak the rest of what he was trying to explain. This worried Jack more, and the suspense was killing him. He needed to know why Mark dreamt about him and in what way was this dream, his mind was only thinking one way and he denied that it could be true; there couldn't be a possible way of both of them having a similar dream to one another.

"I was sitting next to a girl...then she turned into you."

As soon as he heard that response, Jack begin to relax a little as he laughed at the thought of a girl turning into him, it was a little humorous at the start, but he could see that Mark still wasn't finished and that he seemed all too serious for this dream explanation to be funny.

"Okay...? Where are you going with this?" Jack asked, feeling more confused but at the same time slightly relieved that this dream may not be as similar as his after all.

Mark cleared his throat, the blush becoming more apparent on his cheeks as a subtle smile Jack's eyes started to pick up from the corner of his lips, his muscles tensed, he worried that whatever Mark was going to say next was going to leave him in a speechless and shocked state.

"You kissed me." He budged out, almost mumbling the words out, nervous to see Jack's response.

He knew it, Jack knew it, and he was going to be speechless. Mark's dream was a parallel to his own dream, he felt very anxious to tell Mark about his own dream now that he told his, he worried that Mark wouldn't believe him, and besides he felt reluctant to talk about that dream with anyone, it didn't feel like something he should brush off but at the same time that's all he wanted to do with that dream.

Jack didn't know it, but his cheeks were fiery red in response, Mark could see the blush on his cheeks, knowing in some way he may have just disgusted Jack or really embarrassed him, but he felt like he should tell him for some reason. Mark felt like he needed to talk to Jack more for some reason, and his thoughts always lingered on that dream from the night before. He was surprised he was able to remember it in great detail, the only dreams he remembers in great detail are usually the ones that he likes the most and have the most meaning to him, but at the same time he forgets most of those dreams as well. Mark didn't know what to think of this dream but felt like Jack should know about it; he hated keeping secrets from his friends.

There was no response, Mark started to feel regretful and guilty that he told Jack about the dream, he could see Jack looking to the side, his eyes wide open and his body froze as if he was just frozen on the spot after Mark's words. He worried that he made Jack think different of him or think that it was a joke.

"Jack?" Mark asked, the silence aching him, wanting a verbal response from his friend.

Jack returned back to reality, now realising that his dream was definitely a parallel and extremely similar to Mark's dream, he had to tell him. It seemed way too coincidental to not mean anything.

"M-mark..." Jack mumbled, looking up slightly, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Mark lifted his head slightly, anxious to hear Jack's response, but at the same time hoping that he didn't just make Jack think of him in a different way and possibly lose him as a friend. But it was only a dream, yet somehow this dream held a lot of significance to him for some reason. He remembered the details so perfectly and the emotions felt so strong in that dream as well. The moment his lips touched Jacks a spark grew, Mark denied it, knowing well and truly that he was straight and not gay in any way whatsoever.

"I had that same dream...Only it wasn't me kissing you...I-it was you kissing me."

Silence and shock came across Mark's face, now seeing the possibility of that dream being of even more significance to him as he thought. He felt his cheeks fire up, his heart began to pound out of his chest, new feelings started to arise as he looked at his friend through the webcam who was partially hiding his face in embarrassment. The tone in his voice made it sound all too serious for this to be a joke, and the way Jack was looking away slightly made it all the more obvious that his dream was as of significance to him as well. He had to know every detail of this dream, perhaps there was a way to connect the dots and hopefully not ruin each other's friendships.

But how could dreams that were so similar give such an impact on both of them, maybe talking this out wasn't such a good idea, now Mark was having feelings for Jack that he never thought he would have.

 **Sorry, gotta end it there guys but I promise that the next Chapter will be longer. Also sorry for the very long wait, I don't usually leave chapter gaps this long unless other things have come up, and it seems that whenever I had time to write more of this chapter other more important things arose and I had to take care of them first, then by the time I knew it I didn't have any time left in the day.**

 **So you get a short chapter for now, also it's nice to see some people enjoying this story. It's giving me a little more confidence in writing more septiplier for you guys. Who knows? Give me more confidence and I might end up writing several stories about these two and even fan art if I get that far! XD**

 **Next Chapter I don't know when it'll be but hopefully within a week's time. See you then! ;)**


	3. Missing the Meaning

**You know, it's really nice to see all the positive feedback from you guys on this story, it makes me feel more comfortable with liking this ship and writing a story about it. To be honest when I posted the first chapter I was expecting hateful reviews about how that ship will never happen or something like that, but I'm pretty sure it's because I stated the ship will never happen but it's nice to just imagine it happening, even if it'll never happen.**

 **I know it'll never happen, this story is talking about if that were ever to happen between Mark and Jack, we all know it won't. I'm going to keep saying that so you guys don't think I'm some optimistic person who wishes two straight guys to be with each other, especially when one of them has a girlfriend. I just love how they play around with the ship every now and then. ^^**

 **So now we're getting deeper into the ship, how far will I let this ship sail? Well I hope to not go TOO far in terms of interactions with each other. But anyways, enjoy the Chapter! :D**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 3 – Missing the Meaning**

Mark looked down, not knowing what to respond with, he had so many mixed emotions about Jack and he having pretty much the exact same dream, and it was so unrealistic to him. He was starting to think more deeply about how their fans shipped them together; maybe it was starting to become a reality? But no, Mark couldn't think about that way about Jack, he was one of his closest friends and he had addressed it so many times that he was straight and so was Jack, but now after that dream he wasn't sure if he was just straight anymore.

Jack had similar thoughts, but his thoughts dwindled upon the fear of losing his girlfriend to someone whom thousands of people shipped them together with. He loved her so much; he'd hate to lose her. They'd been living together for a good several months or so now, and he didn't want to let that down by breaking up with her. He realised his thoughts were getting too scary for him, he shook his head and looked back up at his webcam, still seeing Mark looking down in worrisome thought, his thoughts shifted to Mark possibly thinking differently about their strong friendship with each other.

The silence was getting too unbearable, Jack had to speak because Mark wasn't saying anything about it, either it hit him real out and he was freaked out by it or he simply zoned out or was in complete awe and denial that they could both have such similar dreams to one another.

"Okay look Mark; I'm sorry if that made you think different about me or something it was just a dream, you don't really have to react like that..." He assured, seeing Mark's eyes look back to the webcam.

Mark sighed deeply; he buried his face in his hands for a moment before he looked away from the camera in thought of what to respond with, before he turned with a fresh face. "It's fine it's just a little weird that's all. I'm glad we got it out of the way."

Jack nodded with his lips sucked in tightly, he smiled a little, relieved that Mark was okay with it, and besides it was just a dream and Jack couldn't control the dream and neither could Mark, it was unintentional and they both told each other about it to get it out of the way, but yet why were they still lingering onto the subject?

"Well that's good to hear, it's just...it felt so real." Jack exclaimed, looking away from the camera for a moment, remembering the dream in great detail. "I'm not going to get into the details...but it almost felt like one of those weird FanFictions coming to life...but only half life if you know what I mean." He added, looking back to the camera, seeing Mark with a content look, nodding in response.

"Yeah, I guess mine was like that too, but for some reason I didn't wake up in a panic I just woke up from shock. I mean it was you that kissed me, I didn't kiss you... it felt..." He sighed before feeling like saying anything else about the dream. "I don't know, I guess it just felt so real like your dream did to you."

Jack felt like this dream talk was getting too in depth and he was starting to feel uncomfortable, but for Mark's sake he continued on with the topic, agreeing in response with a small nod.

"Pretty much, I guess all dreams do that anyway, well most of them. I've had so many that I wished were real but then I woke up and I was like 'Dammit!'" He said, laughing at the end, Mark responding with a small laugh also.

"I get those ones too, I'm pretty sure everyone gets those kinds of dreams, but I guess the ones that feel so real mean more to a person or something..." He explained, before he realised what he just said.

A blush became extremely evident on Jack's cheeks, Mark's cheeks shared a similar colour but only lighter as Jack's skin was a lighter tone compared to Mark's. They were both starting to realise that the dream might have meant something, but Jack was beginning to think that he was just messing with him because half of the dreams that he felt were real never really meant anything or predicted anything like that presented in the dream would ever happen.

Jack smirked and lowered his eyebrows, his blush fading away as sarcasm and mild annoyance replaced his uncomfortable and confused emotions. "Are you messing around with me? Because there's no way that's happening between us, and how could something like a kiss from each other mean so much to either of us?" Jack explained, his expression showing slight disgust.

He saw Mark look away from the webcam for a brief moment before he looked back, not saying a word but responding with a nod contently. Mark thought more in depth about what he said to Jack about the dreams in comparison to what Jack just explained to him, his thoughts grew confused and he got slightly frustrated.

"Well, I don't know I'm not a dream expert, I just read up on somewhere online that's all!" He stated with an exaggerated shrug.

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked away from the webcam before looking back at a goofy looking Mark, forcing him to smile at how adorable he looked, he chuckled a little as he saw Mark's face give the puppy dog look. "Mark your face, geez man, why give me the puppy dog look I was only explaining that those dreams might not mean anything." He explained, his expression becoming more serious towards the end of his sentence.

Then, Mark gasped before taking his headphones off and leaving the computer abruptly, causing Jack to call out in confusion as to why Mark suddenly left, but knew that without his headphones he wouldn't hear him, unless Mark had his headphones jacked up really high, but with a voice like Jack's that was nowhere near necessary.

Not a moment later, Jack heard muffled sounds that sounded much like footsteps getting closer back to the camera, not long before the screen from Jack's perspective shook slightly and Mark returned with a big dog in his arms. Jack couldn't help but laugh and aw at how adorable Mark's dog Chica looked when he carried her around.

"Love me Jack! If you do Mark will give me many walks and thousands of treats, plus I won't crap on the floor ever again!" Mark said in a high pitched tone, having his voice represent Chica's speaking voice.

All that Jack did was laugh at the scene, he found it so hilarious and adorable at the same time, Mark shook Chica's front legs around some more before setting her down, grunting in response to how heavy she was before Chica left the sight of the webcam. Mark straightened up his shirt, and placed his headphones back on, scooting in closer to the chair before talking again.

"So, what were we talking about again?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"We were talking about how those dreams we both had meant a lot but then you said they didn't." Jack answered, a small smile still present from when Mark was playing around with Chica on his lap.

Mark replied with a simple "Oh..." looking down at the desk blankly before looking back up, scratching his nose slightly before adding more to his response. "Well, you never know, but I'll be honest with you. Okay, so you already have a girlfriend..." He explained, wanting Jack to respond, to ensure he was following along.

"Yes, and she's actually out at the moment seeing some friends but she'll be back home in a few days or so."

Jack saw him nod before Mark continued to explain. "And I don't have anyone right now because I'm not really looking for a relationship...oh, wait a minute..." Mark muttered towards the end, remembering how he felt the night before, about wanting a relationship.

He saw Jack raise an eyebrow, confused as to why Mark suddenly stopped there, he assumed that Mark was trying to explain that them being together was never even going to happen, but he knew that already to be true. But now Mark was confusing him when he stopped mid sentence.

"Actually...I've just realised something...I am looking for a relationship."

Jack's eyes widened at the thought, he was a little shocked that after being single for so long and not wanting a relationship, Mark suddenly was looking for a relationship. There his mind put the pieces together and began to question himself, was it the dream that made him think that way? Or was it just purely coincidental?

"So...what does that mean in terms of the dream you had about me last night?" He asked, leaning into the webcam a little, raising an eyebrow.

Mark sighed, rubbing his face with his hands before looking away, not sure what to respond with, feeling conflicted inside about his thoughts. "I don't know, but it might have just been a coincidence, because we both know we're straight." He implied firmly, feeling unsure about the word 'straight' at the end.

He saw Jack nod in agreement. "Exactly." He answered, wanting to end this topic, feeling uncomfortable talking about it. "So I think we both know that those dreams were just purely coincidence, I highly doubt they meant anything." He stated firmly, giving a slightly disgusted expression towards the end.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right." Mark replied, sighing a little. "Anyway I gotta go, now that I mentioned walk to her she wants to go out for a walk, so I'll chat to you later Jack."

The Irishman smiled slightly, his lips tucked in as he nodded as he knew Mark had to go, feeling a little disappointed that they had to stop talking there, but he had video editing to do anyway so he would chat to him another time. "Yep, I'll chat to you later Mark."

Mark said a 'goodbye' before he stopped chatting with Jack, his webcam turned off and the screen turned black. Jack closed off Skype and proceeded to work on his video editing in the meantime, taking regular breaks and grabbing a cup of coffee about halfway through.

As he continued to edit his videos, the sun rising high up into the sky, slowly making its descent towards the horizon, Jack thought about what Mark said in terms of looking for a relationship. He had watched one of his videos a while ago and he remembered him stating that he wasn't looking for a relationship and that he wanted someone who didn't really know much about his YouTube life, and unfortunately for Mark, who had over thirteen million subscribers that was extremely difficult.

He wondered if that dream triggered something in Mark's mind that made him look for a relationship with someone, it worried him that the dream might have changed something in Mark, and as he thought about it more he began to question his own sexuality. Jack realised it was beginning to overwhelm him and distract him from his video editing, so he watched one of Felix's videos to clear his head and then after watching another few more done by some of his other friends he felt more relaxed with a clearer mind and went back to editing.

Meanwhile, Mark was dressed in his exercise gear and jogging down the street with Chica just by his side, keeping up with Mark's fast jogging speed. He was feeling the burn in his legs with every step he ran but he didn't feel tired, he continued to jog further away from his house, glancing down every now and then at a very happy and energetic Chica.

His thoughts went back to when he was talking to Jack about seeking a new relationship, he had been thinking about it on and off again but now it remained too consistent that he just had to tell someone about it, and from the dream he had last night it seemed to make sense that he would talk to Jack about it, but for what reason, he thought. His thoughts went down a different path, causing him to stop jogging abruptly, having Chica run a little way's down before stopping and turning back to her owner.

After taking a moment to rest and having some cool water to rehydrate himself, he looked down at Chica, trying to keep his mind focused before he started to jog again, Chica smiled and looked up at Mark as she ran alongside him, enjoying the exercise she was getting.

Mark tried to keep those thoughts off his mind, he couldn't think of Jack in that way, especially after just a dream. They were both very straight, and Jack had a girlfriend whom he had a nice going steady relationship with. But he felt like that dream was having a significant impact on him somehow, even though it was only a kiss it felt so powerful and felt like it meant so much to him. He exhaled deeply at the thought, looking down for a brief moment before turning down another street, slowly making his way back to his house around the block.

"C'mon Chica, time to start heading back home." Mark said as he jogged, his words breathy as he panted.

He tried to distract his mind from thinking about the dream, for some reason it wasn't leaving his mind. Maybe he should talk to Jack again but his mind told him not to as he had already talked to him today, he didn't exactly have limits when it came to talking to a best friend but at the same time he didn't want to seem like he was being obsessive. So once he would arrive home, he would find something to distract his mind from that dream and Jack.

As soon as he arrived home, he headed straight for the shower, feeling a little sweaty from the jog. Afterwards he decided to record some videos for the day, seeing that he had only two videos prepared before from yesterday, he felt like he was keeping well up to date with his uploading schedule.

So as the day carried on for both Jack and Mark, every so often the thoughts of the dream would return, as if their mind were nagging at them to look deeper into them and find out what they truly meant. But they both refused, Mark felt a little more hesitant about avoiding it as his new thoughts on finding someone to have a relationship made him think more about the dream than Jack did.

Mark decided to see if he would have any more dreams about Jack, right now the feelings were questionable, he wasn't certain what the dream meant but if they continued like this then he would have to reconsider his sexuality. Jack on the other hand wanted to just forget about it, he worried that it would be a strange stain on their friendship; he wanted to clean it off. It made him feel uncomfortable, and as much as the dream was feeling nice right at the very last second, nothing but shock came to him as soon as he opened his eyes.

By the end of the day, both Mark and Jack were thinking less about the dream, and their thoughts had shifted more to other things, but mainly their schedules and what they had planned to upload over the next few days or so. But when it came to going to bed, that was a different story for both of them.

After giving a goodnight text to his girlfriend, Jack decided to go to bed a little earlier, around ten instead of staying up till midnight just watching videos, he had prepared videos for the next day and had time to record an extra one in between, so he was far too tired to do anything else anyway. As soon as he turned off the lights and tucked himself into bed, looking straight up at the ceiling, he remembered the moment when he woke up straight after the dream.

He remembered so many mixed emotions when he woke up, most of them were related to shock and the other smaller but still quite a powerful emotion was pleasure, but Jack was too oblivious to that emotion and felt that it was only shock he felt. But now as he stared back at the ceiling, he thought of the dream with a sigh, mentally praying that the dream meant nothing and it wasn't going to happen again. It was there that he made a decision about it. If the dreams were to continue then it meant that he should be paying attention to them more, but if that was the only one then he would let it slide. But Jack had certainty that the dreams wouldn't continue, it felt too uncomfortable for him to think about, and even if Mark had a similar dream, he had to assume that was purely coincidence; there was just no other way that could happen.

So Jack closed his eyes, thinking about how his girlfriend was doing at her friend's place and looking forward to her return soon, he smiled at the thought before he slowly began to fall into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Mark was still awake, it being just after lunch time for him. He had already done so much work for the day that he had already recorded one video for tomorrow, and the other video he planned to record in the dark as it was more of a horror themed game and he felt like doing horror games in the dark would enhance the experience, showing how serious he was about his gaming to his fans.

After getting some other things done throughout the day, checking his twitter, his Tumblr and his YouTube comments, he decided that the next day he would record another reading your comments video as it had been so long since he had done that. And since he didn't have any plans for catching up with anyone or anyone visiting him for the next two days, he figured he would have enough time to record one of those episodes.

So after recording the horror game, he switched the lights back on, feeling slightly paranoid from the horror game but knew he would get over it in a flash. He got ready for bed and called out for Chica to come to bed, she came running up the stairs and into the bedroom where she sat on her little doggy bed, her head slightly buried in the bed as she looked up at Mark, making him awe at how adorable she looked.

"Who's such a good girl?" Mark cooed, leaning down to rub her head. "You've been a good girl this week, hopefully you can keep that up." He added, leaning in a little closer before giving her a kiss on her head, then heading off to turn off the light.

He went to sleep about half an hour later, the thoughts of how scary that horror game was were still in his mind, he felt frightened slightly but knew after playing so many different horror games over the past few years that he had nothing to worry about.

Then, as he fell into a deeper sleep, he began to dream, but unfortunately his dream wasn't turning out good. Just as he would've doubted, his dream was turning into a nightmare, the game he played before bed had become a reality in his dream. He felt frightened, there were demons everywhere and he had nowhere to go, until he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Don't worry Mark, I'm here for you." Jack assured, smiling before gently grabbing his hand.

The two proceeded to run, from Mark's perspective it seemed like Jack was impenetrable towards the demons, they didn't touch him at all, and they seemed to vanish within the blink of an eye as Jack ran right through them. Not long later they had managed to escape and find a safe place temporarily for the night, it was small but it would do. Mark wanted to thank Jack for helping him get out of there, but that's when it happened yet again. Jack smacked his lips against Mark's, causing Mark's eyes to shoot open before he fell into the kiss, returning the same affection as he wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I love you Mark."

That's when Mark's thoughts turned back to reality, his mind fully conscious and caused him to wake up. It was another dream, but what did it mean?

 **So sorry for the delay, the week that just went by has been so hectic for me you have no idea, Monday I literally had no internet, and Tuesday I found out that all my final projects for my graphic design course semester one are due next week so this week has been all about stress. Well hopefully I can get all that work done and focus more on this story and my other one after that.**

 **Hopefully I'll update this story around this time next week, see you then! ^^**


	4. Confessing

**If I seriously had more time last week I would upload this Chapter a lot sooner but the past two weeks have been really hectic for me, all my final projects for my graphic design course are due this week and next week, and I only got told a week prior so stress levels are through the roof. But don't worry I didn't put more of my focus into this story over my work, I'll get it all done in time. :)**

 **But anyways, looks like things are getting more intimate as I would say hehe ^^ Basically more unsure feelings are developing, I do have an idea of where this story is gonna lead and no it's not gonna lead TOO far into the ship, this story is rated T for a reason. ;)**

 **So without any more delay in talking, here's Chapter 4 of Strange Feelings! :D**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 4 – Confessing**

Mark immediately grabbed his phone, his very first instinct was to call Jack and talk to him, but his logic sense kicked in and told him not to, as it would make no sense for him to disturb Jack, even if he was ahead of time than he was. He rubbed his hands against his face, his cheeks feeling very warm, he squinted his eyes in anxiety before reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

He decided to get up and get a drink; hopefully after a drink of water he would have a clear head. So as he tiptoed downstairs as quietly as possible, as to not wake Chica up, the dream played out in his mind. By the time he got to the kitchen he was grunting at the thought of it, a hand pressed firmly against his forehead as he used the other hand to search for the cupboard of glasses.

The dream played out so well in his mind, yet his mind done something beyond his mental control, and that was continuing the dream from before he woke up. He saw in his mind Jack holding his hand as they crept out of their safe place to see if the coast was clear, Jack turned and look at Mark with a smile.

"Don't worry Mark; I won't let anything happen to you." He assured, his words echoing in Mark's mind.

"And neither will I..." Mark breathed, realising he said that aloud, almost gasping at the thought.

To get his mind off the dream, he skulked down the glass of water before heading back upstairs, he decided to put on another blanket for warmth, as he felt like being warmer than usual would distract his mind from thinking about Jack in that way. He didn't want to think of one of his best friends like that, it's not meant to be like that. They were both friends and that was that.

But why did Mark feel like he wanted so much more? Trying to fight the urge to contact Jack, the least he did was check the time; it was three in the morning, which would mean it would be nearly midday for Jack. He would be awake but he refused to contact Jack, he didn't want to keep pestering Jack with the weird dream he was having, and although it only happened once before he felt like repeating himself to Jack wouldn't be worth it.

So putting his phone back on his bedside table, along with his glasses, he plopped his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling as he brushed one hand through his faded red hair. After a quick thought about getting his hair re-dyed, his mind went straight back to Jack. Why was he thinking about him so much? And why were those two dreams he had about Jack were oddly satisfying in some way?

He felt like he was going down a path he shouldn't be going down, shaking his head, he propped himself into a comfortable sleeping position before closing his eyes, thinking of nothing else but going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jack was having a cup of coffee while checking out the view from one of his windows, seeing that rain clouds were gathering yet again, he sighed before returning back to the kitchen. He was relieved to have woken up from having no oddly satisfying dreams about Mark, but he also felt uncomfortable about it, he titled his head slightly at the thought before shaking his head and taking another sip of his coffee.

Not long later he went off to record another video, midway through recording he was talking about his future projects with Mark and his other friends, and then he somehow started to drift off into the dream and he started to feel deep emotion. He had to stop recording there. So after pausing the game and stopping the recording, Jack got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his chest, looking down slightly in thought as he took in a deep breath.

"What is going on with me?" He asked himself, almost wanting to curse at how frustrating these thoughts were.

He turned his head back towards the computer slightly, his thoughts wanting him to Skype call Mark, but knew that he would still be sleeping or probably just waking up, it was only just after midday, and he wanted to record a few more videos before even thinking about talking to Mark.

But what was there to talk about? He didn't really want to talk about anything related to these strange feelings he was having, ever since he had that dream he had been feeling conflicted inside. Jack decided to go play a game downstairs, feeling like he should take a minor break from recording and focus on another game. But while he played the game, he couldn't help but imagine Mark next to him playing the game with him, he smiled uncontrollably as he thought about how Mark would be yelling at him trying to beat him but always losing.

He had to admit; he did miss being in LA, but at the same time he didn't mind chatting with Mark over the Skype calls, he just didn't want to talk to Mark every single day, not that it was a bad thing to talk to one of his best friends everyday but he felt like giving Mark some space would keep it all balanced. Jack sighed as he continued to play his game, now thinking about his girlfriend being back home and playing with him.

Jack smiled at the thought before he completed another level, continuing with his game for a good half hour until he felt like his thoughts were clear enough for him to continue recording the rest of his video. For the rest of the recording he remained his usual self, being energetic and happy as he always was.

But then, his phone buzzed midway through him saying his outro, he leaned over to his phone, and saw the phone lit up with Mark's name printed at the top. With a sudden feeling of hesitation, he stopped his recording and answered the phone.

"Mark, now's not a good time to call me. I was almost finished with recording another video." He exclaimed, looking back to his screen as he stood up and walked away from his desk.

"Sorry, I just woke up, I had a horrible sleep." Mark replied, his voice sounding groggy.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked out the window, seeing the sun trying to shine through the grey gloomy clouds. "Well then go back to sleep?" He suggested, raising both his eyebrows, seeing that Mark was being stupid about calling him and not sleeping instead.

There was a brief pause before Mark sighed deeply. "I can't..." He exclaimed in a serious tone. "There's been something on my mind lately and it's just...ugh sorry I called you Jack." Mark said in a regretful tone, feeling like calling Jack was a bad idea now.

"Wait what?" Jack asked, cocking his head a little, his mind full of confusion as to why Mark called him when he had a horrible sleep. "Wait, Mark; tell me what's wrong then." He assured, leaning against the wall next to the window.

Mark shook his head on the other side of the phone, his eyes half open as he leaned his head down a little, feeling stupid for calling Jack. "No don't worry about it, I'll figure it out myself." Mark implied, trying to sound positive, but was failing to do so.

Jack felt like something was wrong with him, he felt very eager to help him with his problem, no matter what it may be. He never really heard Mark like this before, it was new, and unsettling. He didn't want Mark feeling down about something, he wanted to make his friend feel better; he made a solid mental note that he was not going to hang up on Mark until he knew what was going on with him.

"Look, just tell me, whatever it is I can help you in some way. I don't want you feeling down for the rest of the day."

He heard Mark breath a heavy sigh, as if he was about to drop a bombshell of some sort, or he was drop dead tired and trying to force himself not to yawn so much. Jack waited anxiously, worried that something terrible had happened to him, but from what he could tell it didn't seem like he was hurt in any physical way, and it seemed deeper than that.

"Jack, if this ruins our friendship...I'm really sorry."

Jack felt his heart drop a little, he was starting to feel extremely worried and sad for Mark, what was going on with him? He thought with a saddened expression, he waited with anticipation and worry as to what Mark would say next.

"I think..." He stopped, taking in another deep breath. "I think I might-I mean I think my...ugh I can't say it for some reason!" He cried, feeling small tears develop in his eyes.

"Mark, please. I don't want to put pressure on you, but just please tell me what's wrong with you. Now that you've talked to me in that tone I desperately want to know what's wrong with you." He pleaded, clenching his fist slightly, feeling his muscles tense up a little.

Although Jack couldn't see the small tears in Mark's eyes from his struggles of finding the right words, he could hear the sniffles, and knew that they were upset sniffles. This was doing nothing but making Jack want to know more and more with what was wrong with him, he didn't ask him again though, feeling like Mark was feeling a lot of pressure in that moment.

Before Jack even thought of saying anything else, Mark hung up the phone on him. Jack looked at his phone, seeing the caller hanging up on him, he turned back to his computer, speechless and unsure of what to do now. One of his closest friends was having a very hard time in that very same moment; he didn't know what to do. He felt like he should help him, he felt obliged to help Mark in any way he could.

Ever since they both had those dreams about each other Mark was acting so differently whenever he talked to him, and then a thought occurred to him. Could the dreams have changed something in Mark? Did he have more dreams about him the night before?

Jack didn't realise it at first, but he was feeling the shy butterflies in his stomach, like he was having new feelings about Mark, it felt the same right before he woke up from that dream. It was so strange; he looked out his window for a moment, addressing his thoughts aloud.

"What is going on with me? Why is Mark feeling so down about himself?" He asked himself, looking down at his phone, hoping he would call back.

He paced around his room, anxiously wanting Mark to call back. His worry and curiosity boiled inside him with every minute that passed by and he didn't call back. He turned back to his desk and realised he still hadn't done an outro yet for his video. So just to get it out of the way, he sat back down and prepared himself as to look like he had just finished playing the game.

Jack shouted his outro, waving his hands to mimic high fives and waved goodbye at the very end of his video before stopping the recording. He took in a deep breath, taking off his headphones and checking his phone yet again to see if Mark messaged him or something, but unfortunately there was still nothing.

The only thing that was on his mind was that he should call him and help him out with whatever his problem was, but the more he thought about Mark's sudden seriousness and depression being linked to the dream he had of him, he felt like there might be some new feelings rising inside Mark that he didn't want to let out.

He understood why he had difficultly telling him, but at the same time why would a dream have that much of an impact on a person? Jack had to admit that in some way the dream he had of Mark made him think slightly different about him, but he didn't want anything to come out of the dream. It was only a dream and it will stay a dream, nothing more, nothing less.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in two short vibrations, indicating that a text message came through. Jack quickly unlocked his phone to see who it was from, but sighed in sadness only to see it was his girlfriend texting him about how his day was going so far. He responded to her saying everything was alright as usual, and then after sending the text he realised how he felt about receiving a text message from his girlfriend instead of Mark.

It was not like him to sigh like that when Signe **(A/N Yep, that's her name I think)** texted him, he was never like that. But he had to admit to himself that he was really hoping for Mark to respond from his call from a few minutes ago, but it seemed like Mark was having some time to himself to figure things out. Jack wanted to be there for him though, and wanted nothing but to make sure Mark was happy. He knew how much Mark would always screw up his schedule, and didn't want this strange frustration he suddenly had gotten to screw up his uploading schedule.

So, he decided to call Mark back, feeling like talking to him was the only way that he was going to feel any better and stay on track for the rest of the day. Taking a deep and calming breath, he dialled Mark's number and waited anxiously for a response. The phone continued to buzz and buzz, but no response. But just before Jack hung up on him, Mark answered.

"Jack?" Mark asked, his voice still sounding groggy and saddened, the same as it was a few moments ago.

"Mark, just tell me what's going on with you. I hate knowing that you feel like this, I know how much this could screw up your schedule, and you're already terrible at keeping your schedule in check." Jack explained, even though he knew stating that Mark was already terrible at sticking to a schedule wasn't going to make him feel any better he was only stating a fact.

He heard Mark sniffle on the other side. "I know, I'm sorry Jack..."

Now from hearing and knowing now that Mark was getting really upset for some reason, he felt like his emotions were being reflected onto him. Jack could feel his blue eyes begin to water as his nose began to sniffle slightly; he clenched his green hair, feeling tense and upset now too.

"Godammit Mark, now I'm getting upset. Just tell me what's wrong with you!" He demanded in a worried tone.

There was a brief moment of silence, Jack felt his heart pounding out of his chest, his emotions ran deep with intense worry and anxiety as Mark held his tongue for another moment longer, before his lips parted and he spoke.

"I...I might be developing feelings..." Mark confessed, stuttering nervously in his fragile state.

Even though Mark gave him limited information on his confession to what he was dealing with at the moment, Jack felt his stomach tighten and his cheeks warm up, there was no doubt that the dream did indeed change something inside of Mark, and it was a change that was definitely a big impact on his life, and Jack's too.

Mark could tell that he shocked Jack too much; feeling like Jack knew all the facts without him even saying everything. He felt so stupid and regretful for telling Jack that, he felt like Jack was going to be disgusted or annoyed at first, but now he wasn't sure how Jack would respond, as his emotions seeped into Jack's skin too.

Jack leaned a hand against the wall, closing his eyes as he tilted his head downwards, the phone still in hand and close to his ear, but Jack was feeling heavy breaths of shock and new feelings started to arise. But he wanted to assure Mark that everything was going to be fine so he could go back to his normal day, but his emotions were fighting him inside, wanting him to say something else instead of just assuring Mark that things were alright and he could go and do his business.

There was an awkward and deadly silence between the two; neither of them knew what to think by this point. But finally, Jack spoke up, continuing the conversation from where it left off.

"For who?" He asked, having a bad feeling he was going to say his name, but asked with hesitation.

Mark bit his lower lip, almost splitting it open at the sudden terror and sweat he felt engulf his body. He didn't want to tell Jack that it was him, but he felt like from the long pause to respond that Jack had some sort of idea. Mark was regretting every moment of this phone call; he wished he never called Jack in the first place.

"They're...th-they're feelings f-for you..." He confessed, his heart pounding, hearing it thud through his ears, closing his eyes as he felt the temperature in his cheeks explode in humiliation and regret.

He knew it; Jack knew it to be true. The dream had changed something in Mark; he never knew a dream could be so powerful that it could change someone's sexuality within an instant. The day before however Mark was less upset and hesitant to talk about it, it seemed now that Mark had more dreams to make him feel that way.

But why were these dreams happening? In some way Jack thought it was their fans messing with their heads, wanting them to be together so badly that they were somehow controlling their dreams. It was a crazy thought, but it was the only reason he could think of, he even doubted it the second it came to his head.

"J-Jack?" Mark asked nervously, hoping that he hadn't just made Jack's voice suddenly die.

Jack didn't know what to think by this point. He felt so conflicted inside. Was he having the same feelings as Mark too? He wanted to deny it, but at the same time, it was starting to feel like something he desperately wanted to do. And it was all because of just that one dream. The same thoughts ran over and over in his head, how could just one dream change the perspective of someone's sexuality within an instant?

 **I am so sorry for the delay, my holidays just started and I am seriously slacking off from doing anything except playing video games all day and just sleeping and eating. I really hope to make more progress with this story over the next few weeks; I've been watching so much of Jack and Mark's videos lately that I'm bound to write more.**

 **Hopefully within a week I can upload the next Chapter. I want to aim for two chapters done within a week just to make more progression with this story, I'm doing that for the other story I'm working on at the moment too. So hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the delay and expect the next chapter within the next week.**


	5. A New Perspective

**So I was sick for a majority of the week, that kinda sucked...I couldn't get out the bed at all on Sunday, I barely ate anything...that's how sick I was. But now I'm pretty much all better, and ready to get a whole lot of stuff done! :D Now, I did promise that I was going to try and do two chapters for this story and my other story for the next few weeks until I go back to my course, I just hope I can keep it up. I really like making progress with these kinds of things.**

 **To be honest, I actually need a boost sometimes to get into the septiplier mood, but I don't need much hehe XD Just a few fanarts and a video or two then I'm good to go! XD So, last chapter left Jack speechless, and Mark confessing some still uncertain feelings, what's going to happen to Jack now? Well keep on reading to find out! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 5 – A New Perspective**

There was an unsettling silence between the two, they were both relieved that they weren't face to face otherwise it would've been even more uncomfortable. Jack held his phone loosely in his hand, very slowly pulling it away from his ear as he looked away in deep thought. He had no idea how to respond or what he should respond with, his thoughts pushed towards him confessing the mutual feeling, but he felt like Mark might be taking the dream too close to heart and was thinking too quick about his decisions.

Jack didn't want their friendship to be ruined, and as much as he loved teasing their fans about the ship and seeing cute fan-art of it online he just knew that it was never going to really happen. He made that really clear to his fans several times and so did Mark, he felt like Mark should think things over, especially when he had told him yesterday that he was indeed looking for a relationship. He shouldn't jump to the conclusion that his dreams were hinting at him.

"Look Mark...I don't really know what to say..." Jack replied, rubbing a hand against his neck nervously. "I think you should think this through before you say anything to me. Those dreams could be just messing with your mind, especially since you said you were looking for a relationship. Take the time to think about it, please."

He didn't hear a response right away, guilt started to fill his mind, making him sink slightly against the wall, deeply regretting what he just said to Mark, but then he heard a response.

"I guess." Mark said with a saddened sigh. "I think you're right about the dreams. The ship could just be getting drilled into my head or something, it's taken a while to get there to be honest." He ended with a chuckle, trying to end the conversation on a more positive note.

Jack smiled, seeing that he didn't offend Mark or made him feel terrible, he sighed with relief as he straightened his posture. "Yeah it probably is. Look I gotta go; I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I don't want my best friend feeling down for the rest of the day." He assured, smiling widely.

Mark cooed on the other side of the phone humorously, teasing Jack and causing him to grin and blush a little in embarrassment. "Aw we're best friends now? I didn't know that, I should've gotten you a best friend trophy when you were over here last." He joked, a smile printed on his face towards the end.

The small friendly humorous tease from Mark made Jack chuckle a little, his hand covering his mouth as he closed his eyes briefly. "Okay Mark, next time I'm over there." He replied, before clearing his throat, changing the tone of the conversation slightly. "Now, just save some spare time to think about what you said to me okay, don't go jumping to conclusions until you have all the facts." He explained, sounding serious.

"Okay I will, thanks Jack. Bye."

"Bye." Jack ended with a smile, before hanging up on his friend.

Jack sighed in relief, glad to have helped his friend make him feel better so he could get on with the day, but at the same time, those words he breathed earlier felt like a lot of emotion clang to them. Was Mark serious? Is he seriously developing feelings for him? The dream Jack had himself made him think a little different about Mark too, but it was on a lower scale compared to Mark's. He sincerely hoped that tonight he wouldn't be greeted with any of those dreams. His mind was already feeling very confused and conflicted about these feelings he shouldn't be having.

It was still a long way till then anyway, but Jack felt like he was already starting to get tired, and it was only the afternoon. He hated sleep, it took up so much of his time, if he didn't have to sleep he would get so much more work done, he would have three videos uploaded everyday instead of two. Jack rubbed his temples as he sat back down in front of his computer, feeling like he hadn't done much today but had already done some recording and was planning to do more but he knew he still had a fair bit left of the day.

So he decided to go for a jog, but before even thinking of getting changed into some fitness attire he checked outside, it had stopped raining for a while, so it would be okay to go for a jog. After getting changed and plugging in his favourite tunes, Jack left his place and went for a jog down the streets. His music that played reminded him so much of Mark's words from before, he didn't want to think about them just now. Whenever he thought those words being said to him he felt strange inside and he felt like it was wrong but at the same time it was right.

Meanwhile after having some more sleep, Mark woke up to a barking Chica, who was barking beside the backside door, beginning to cry as she desperately wanted to go outside. Mark knew exactly where she was the moment he saw her absent bed by his side, he got up and put his glasses on before quickly walking downstairs with a tired sigh to let Chica outside.

"There you go Chica, you be a good girl out there." He cooed, rubbing the sides of Chica's face before she ran off to do her business.

Mark felt relieved that he got more sleep after talking with Jack, he felt much more relaxed and happy now, looking forward to getting some work done today. But yet, his thoughts still troubled him, the words he said to Jack before, why did he take them as uncertain? Even though Jack did say why Mark felt like Jack could be avoiding the situation somehow or Mark was thinking too much of this and Jack was right.

So after fetching himself some breakfast, he read through his various accounts some comments from his fans, most of them being comments about how he was such an amazing person and how he gave such a great influence on the world. Every time he read those comments it made his heart melt, and then his mind went to a different place and he went blank, his phone slipping slightly before he was drawn back to reality with the feeling of his phone falling into his lap.

He quickly grabbed his phone before he saw Chica sitting by the door outside, Mark quickly finished his cereal before letting Chica back in, smiling and petting the top of her head before he head outside to get some air. He stood by the edge of the fence, looking over at the view. He had to admit he had a very nice view from his backyard; he walked around his pool before deciding to take a little dip with just his legs sitting in the pool. It wasn't long later that Chica returned and sat beside him on the edge of the pool.

"You wanna go in Chica? C'mon jump in! The water's nice." He suggested to her, smiling brightly as the sun blinded him slightly.

Chica sniffed her owner before looking away, still sitting by the edge of the pool smiling with her tongue out as she panted, happy to enjoy his company by the pool. She then watched Mark get back up and leave her, she cried a little but then she saw him return a few minutes later with bathing shorts running and screaming head first into the pool. She jumped up and smiled at her owner and then followed him in. Before Mark could even catch his breath he had a face full of dog.

In desperate need of breath he shoved Chica off of him so he could take a deep breath of air. He stayed in the pool with Chica for a solid half hour until he was beginning to get wrinkly fingers. So he washed himself off and blow dried Chica so she wouldn't leave wet dirty paw prints everywhere, it was then that he decided he should get to recording a video for the day.

As soon as he sat down at his computer, his thoughts returned from earlier. He hadn't checked his phone since he woke up, and he wondered if Jack texted him or tried to contact him since they last spoke, he wanted to talk to him again desperately but he didn't know why. His mind kept telling him the same thing but it didn't feel right, it only felt right when he said it to Jack but then even afterwards he felt stupid for saying that to him.

Mark groaned at the thought and decided to ignore his phone, but its presence in the corner of his eye was irritating him a lot. He got as far as his intro when he cut the recording and zipped over to his phone, eager to see any message from Jack of some kind, but grew disappointed when there was nothing. He knew it, and why would Jack contact him anyway? They both had lives to live they couldn't spend every minute in each other's faces.

And as Mark thought about it more, Jack was the one to tell him to more think about what he told him before. It came with the moment, the words felt like they slipped out through his lips, he felt like they were meant to be said to him, but he didn't know why those dreams would cause him to say that to Jack.

He and Jack were good friends, good friends for a little over two years now, and ever since then there's always been that humorous question of whether Mark and Jack were getting together or not, Mark remembered all the times he and Jack joked to the fans about it being real and the times over social media where Jack would be very serious about it while Mark would be less serious about it.

It was strange that Jack seemed more reluctant to talk about this sort of thing than he did, he noticed it across almost all the videos he made with Jack, there would always be that one part in every video where Jack would seem uncomfortable and want to change the subject or at least end it, that moment was less frequent in terms of Mark ever feeling that way, but it seemed Jack was more avoidant of the topic.

Mark was starting to understand just how much he was developing feelings for Jack, he felt like he knew him best, but at the same time he didn't know much outside Jack's videos or from what he's told him over Skype and in person, there was still so much he didn't know about his YouTuber friend, and when he thought about it more deeply, he remembered that Jack does YouTube because of him. Mark knew this but it only just hit him there that Jack was doing what he was doing only because of him.

For a long time Mark thought it was because of Felix that Jack became a YouTuber, but that was only through a shout-out when Jack already had YouTube. Mark remembered watching those few videos where he mentions that it was all because of him. This prompted him to search up the videos online and re-watch them, the feeling of watching them again made his heart skip a beat; Mark seriously couldn't stop smiling at this point.

Jack admired him, for a long time Jack was just among the fellow fans in the crowd of fans that belonged to Mark, and now they were both the best of friends, Jack always visiting down, both doing collaborations with each other and talking every now and then over Skype, he felt like Jack had gone so far in his life already. And Mark was glad to be a part of it and be the one that influenced Jack the most.

But now he wanted to be an even stronger part of Jack's life, Mark knew he made great impacts on his other friends too like Bob and Wade who have become YouTubers themselves, but he felt like after all Jack has said about him through his videos and in person, he feels that the influence he gave on Jack was by far the greatest and most life changing influence he has ever given to someone.

Deep in the thought of Jack, Mark rested his chin against his hand and the other resting on the mouse; he smiled as he watched one of the videos where Jack mentions how much he adores him. Mark's smile only widened, every time Jack said 'I love Mark' it made him feel all bubbly inside, and although he knew that Jack wasn't talking in that way, his mind made it think that.

It made him feel down after the video had finished after what Jack told him before about questioning his own words, he still felt a little confused by the feelings but his mind was feeling clearer. He could see that he was indeed developing feelings for Jack, and as much as he worried it would tarnish their strong friendship he felt like Jack needed to know. So the words he said to Jack were true, but Mark knew he would just need another night to confirm, whether he has dreams or not it all depends on whether he thinks of Jack the same way he does now tomorrow.

So after recollecting his thoughts and clearing his head, he finally prepped himself to record a couple of videos and spent the next few hours in his room recording videos, shouting every now and then at how irritating the games would get and at another that gave some minor jump scares, he took regular breaks from his computer and eventually by the time it was midday he had two videos recorded. He would get to editing them a little after lunch time and after giving Chica a well deserved walk.

While having lunch he flicked through his millions of notifications on his accounts, Twitter mostly, he responded to a few tweets and decided to give one of his other friends a call. So for the next half hour he had a friendly and humorously dirty conversation with Matt over the phone, with Ryan interrupting every now and then.

He asked if they could hang out the coming weekend but Ryan and Matt had some big plans for their channel that they wanted to do over the weekend. Mark understood and decided to ask one of his other friends to see if they would be free.

If these feelings were just from his dreams and they would pass on when he woke up the next day, he didn't want to have nothing to do over the weekend, so he decided that he would invite someone over, but it was a shame he couldn't have Ryan and Matt over for the weekend, it was always fun times when they were around, especially fun when they lived with him.

So Mark gave a call to several of his other friends when his friend Arin from the Game Grumps invited Mark over to his place to hang out instead. Mark agreed, saying he would be around there in the afternoon, looking forward to spending some time with some quality friends. He loved hanging out with friends, it was a little saddening when Ryan and Matt left, but they did visit often, however they were busy with their own channel, their new channel after spending several months with Mark after the tragic suicidal death of Daniel back in September of the previous year.

He was looking forward to spending some time with the Game Grumps during the upcoming weekend, so after finishing up his lunch, he prepped himself into some fitness gear before slowly walking towards the front door, calling Chica quietly before she came zooming to the door.

"Who wants to go for a walk? Someone's been a good girl lately hm?" Mark cooed as he bent down, patting Chica's head before putting the leash around her neck.

So while Mark took Chica for a walk, Jack was back home as it was starting to get dark, he decided to record a late night video as the game tended to fit the setting since it was a horror themed game. In the meantime, he gave his girlfriend Signe a call and they talked for a good long half hour until Jack's phone was starting to lose battery life. He went to put it on charge and went to play a few videos games just for fun.

The day for both Jack and Mark continued as per normal, a few conflicted thoughts here and there for Jack while Mark tried to think less of it but couldn't deny that he was certainly having feelings for his best friend, his only concern was that their friendship would drastically change after this, his thoughts dwindled on the next day if he were to still have these feelings, what would he do then? It kept him awake some time that night before going to bed.

For Jack it was a little different but in another way very similar, he made an executive decision, if he had any more dreams about Mark in that way then he would consider what Mark said to be true in a way, and he would call to talk about it. But if he did continue to have these dreams he wouldn't know what to do, it would mean that he was developing feelings for Mark but what would happen to his relationship with Signe? He really didn't want to break up with her just to fulfil every septiplier fans' fantasies and his own if it turned out that he really did like Mark in that way. He loved her and she loved him, they've been living comfortably together for a few months now, and although one was almost always out they enjoyed every moment spent together.

He felt so helpless and confused inside, he grabbed his septic eye Sam plushie from the top of his cupboard in his recording room upstairs before hopping into bed and cuddling it as he looked at the empty side in which Signe would sleep on.

"Oh Sam...I don't know what to do...If I have more dreams..." He sighed in frustration, burying his head slightly into the green eye plushie. "I just don't know how I could tell her." Jack cried, feeling tears engulf his eyes.

Jack felt so sorry for Signe, as if he knew he had feelings for Mark already, but he wanted proper confirmation, although he was starting to feel that the emotions he was expressing and how he was avoiding the topic when he was talking to Mark made it seem like he had enough confirmation.

So they both went to sleep that night eight hours apart from one another sleeping peacefully in their beds, Mark having enough assurance that he was going to sleep well, and with Jack his tears dried from thinking about tomorrow's videos instead of the possible dream outcome scenario, he eventually drifted off to sleep also.

And then Jack had the dream he didn't want but at the same time would help solidify the decision he needed to make about his feelings towards Mark. The dream started with Jack flying to Los Angeles and Mark met him alone at the airport. Mark drove him home and from there Jack set his bags down preparing to unpack a little before taking a short nap, but then Mark grabbed him by the waist and pushed him up against the wall, pressing his lips against his passionately, causing Jack to gasp at the sudden make out session but then he let his feelings show and he returned the mutual feeling, pressing his hands against Mark's firm chest as he felt inside Mark's mouth intertwine with his.

It was an amazing moment and he loved it, but Jack felt like he couldn't take much more of it when they started heading over towards the bed. In his dream he tried to scream no but Mark continued, from his perspective he could still see Jack as mutual, wanting him to continue. But Jack's mind fought it and not another moment sooner Jack woke up from the dream.

He gasped, letting the reality sink in as he looked at the time, seeing it was five in the morning. He leant against the bed frame of his bed, rubbing his hands up and down his face trying to remember exactly why he woke himself up. And that's when it hit him, the dream. He had another dream about Mark, and this one almost took it to the next level. It almost made Jack feel more negative about the topic of having feelings for Mark, but as he played out the beginning sequence of the dream in his head, it felt so right.

Jack laid back down with a heavy and romantic happy sigh, smiling slightly as he imagined Mark kissing him, but then reality snapped back in when he heard the rain outside, he shook his head, realising what he was thinking, shocked at himself but then he sighed, feeling like he had to come to a solid conclusion. He was definitely developing feelings for Mark.

 **Well then, looks like it's mutual feelings on each side! I just wanted to have this chapter flesh out Jack's side of the situation a bit more as I feel like he would be the one denying it more than Mark would since Mark might tend to be a bit more vulnerable, especially that I've put him in the situation where he's looking for a new relationship (and yes I'm aware of Mark's new Girlfriend, but I'm not including her in the story since this story came out before anyone knew about it), so next Chapter Jack may or may not talk to Mark about it but oh what about Mark?**

 **Both of them want a confirmation from their dreams; Jack's is solidified while Mark's isn't? Or is it? Lol sorry if I confused you there but more to come in the next Chapter! ^^**


	6. Acceptance

**Okay so I've made a schedule for myself to work on my two stories and two comics (the comics are on deviantart, not septiplier unfortunately) so hopefully I'll be able to get a whole lot more of my stories and stuff done before the 18** **th** **of July. :) But anyways, I've really been in a septiplier mood lately I don't really know why, I was going to write this chapter sooner but I was working on other things, then they crashed and then I fixed them. ^^**

 **Also I am aware that Mark has a girlfriend now (actually I think they've been dating for a while) but I'm not adding her in to the story since I didn't know when I started writing this plus I still ship it! We all know septiplier won't ever happen but it's just fun to imagine! :D**

 **Enough talking, on with the Chapter!**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 6 – Acceptance**

He knew Mark would still be asleep, and since he went to bed late like he normally did, he knew that if he stayed up now he would be too tired when he would usually record videos, even if they were late at night. As much as he loved having coffee when he woke up, having coffee now would help him stay up a little while but not for long. So Jack spent a few minutes staring blankly at the ceiling above, thinking about the dream he just had, he imagined the dream going beyond after he woke up from it.

Jack shook his head, realising where his thoughts were going. He wasn't sure if he would be able to go back to sleep without thinking about Mark in that way. He knew that the two of them were very good friends, and that's how he wanted to keep it, but deep down he felt like he wanted to be something more with Mark. He sighed as he imagined that never happening before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

Unsure of whether to come to terms with these possibly confirmed feelings, Jack eventually went back to sleep with the dream of him and Mark still in mind. Meanwhile Mark in that moment was smiling in his sleep as he dreamt about Jack once again, it was the third time in a row, and his mind knew he had to have feelings for Jack by this point, but he still felt unsure about them, after what Jack said to him about him seeking a relationship and his dreams possibly messing around with him, he wasn't sure whether he had actual feelings or not or his subconscious was toying with his feelings.

The dream was back at Pax Prime in Seattle, with him, Jack, Bob and Wade on stage together answering questions from Twitter that the people backstage had chosen for them. After a few glances at Jack, smiling as well, Mark stared almost blankly at the screen in front of him to his bottom left, realising what was written on screen, he felt his cheeks burn up with excitement and sheer nervousness, his eyes quickly glanced to Jack, who was sharing a similar expression, and before he could say anything about it Bob had read out the question.

"Jack, do you have a proposal speech prepared for Mark?" Bob asked, grinning as he read the question aloud.

Jack smirked, trying to look jokey about it, stuttering slightly before he slowly made his way over to Mark, both Bob and Wade tearing up and cackling silently as Jack fell to one knee. Mark could see that it was just pretend, and he knew it was pretend, why would his mind go to anywhere else? But in the back of his mind, he wanted this to be for real, he wanted Jack to propose for real, but he didn't know why. It didn't seem to make sense but somehow he did.

"Markiplier, dear heartthrob of YouTube..." Jack began to say in a humorously loving voice.

Mark couldn't help but smile at how cute Jack look, but then he saw the evident blush on his face, could see that he was feeling flustered about this too, he felt a little worried for him as the crow grew silent and Jack didn't say a word, making everyone including the people on stage to drop dead silent. He could see that Jack had his head down looking at the ground taking deep breaths, before he echoed a deep sigh out his microphone piece and stood up.

"I-I can't do this..." Jack admitted, shaking his head, feeling like he was about to curl in a ball.

Wade and Bob grew confused, as did the rest of the crowd, Mark especially grew confused but also worried and concerned for him. Why couldn't he fake propose to him, did the fake proposal mean too much for him to do it? Was there something more? Mark's heart was racing a million miles a minute as Jack's blue eyes connected with his.

Jack stared longingly into Mark's eyes, they were both ever so grateful that the crowd didn't joke about the scene but instead remained silent throughout it all. Mark wanted to approach Jack but could already see the Irishman take a few small slow steps towards him, his expression deep with seriousness.

"Mark, I can't do this. I can't pretend anymore..."

Bob and Wade could see the honesty in Jack's words, and so could everyone else. Wade grew teary as Bob still felt a little unconvinced but worried for Jack as he could see the seriousness in his expression as he slowly walked closer to Mark, stopping as he left a foot's difference between them.

"J-Jack...?" Mark stuttered, feeling as though he couldn't speak fluently anymore, his emotions controlling his every word.

Jack reached for Mark's hands, a few gasps and whispers were heard from the audience, Mark obliged, clasping his hand with Jack's before slowly intertwining his fingers with Jack's, his eyes never leaving his blue eyes. He felt like Jack was about to confess, he could feel it, they were both sweating, both of their cheeks were flustered with a deep pink, the lighting on stage making it very more evident to the first few front rows which were mostly empty. Jack made the gap lessen as he shuffled even closer to Mark, never letting his eyes shoot away from his brown eyes.

"I love you Mark."

Without even letting him respond, Jack sealed his lips around Mark's in a passionate kiss, leaning forward a little before Mark leaned his body towards Jack's deepening the kiss. Even with the shrieks of many fans in the audience, they still felt like it was only them in the room with each other. In that very moment everything seemed perfect.

Then Chica started barking.

Mark shook a little as he heard Chica barking, he turned over to see the time, it was little after midnight, he had only been in bed for a few hours now, and wondered why Chica was barking at this time of the night. Ignoring his glasses he made his way to the lights to find where Chica was to silence her. He found her by the stairs waiting for him to come downstairs.

"What's the matter Chica?" He asked, cooing at his loving dog.

Chica made her way towards the back door, sitting in front of it as she looked up at Mark, begging for him to open the door. Mark finally took the hint and let her outside, he was actually quite surprised Chica for once was actually letting him know when she needed to go so that he would direct her outside so she could do her business out there. He sighed in relief that he was making some great progress with training Chica.

After bring Chica back inside, Mark went straight back to bed, his thoughts wondering what he was dreaming about right before Chica woke him up, and then he remembered. His stomach ached as he felt the butterflies engulf his stomach and his cheeks warm up, waking up from the dream seemed like a big disappointment.

Some of the details were lost, but he knew he wasn't bound to remember every dream he had; he only made out the last part of it. That strong intimacy he had with Jack as they locked lips felt so warming and embracing, the moment felt so good to him that he wanted more, he turned to his side, looking over to his recording setup, seeing the outline vaguely through the darkness of his bedroom. It made him think about saying something to his fans about these feelings, but at the same time his mind thought against it, feeling like these dreams were just toying with his emotions as Jack put it.

In some way he wanted Jack to be right, but in another he desperately wanted it to be true, he wanted these feelings for Jack to be genuine but he couldn't tell if they were real or not. In his dreams his interactions with Jack felt so real and embracing, wanting to spend every moment together. In reality, they were very awkward about it, and had only just recently become more awkward about the topic because of the dreams. He wondered if Jack would ever feel the same way, he highly doubted it, because he had much respect for his relationship with Signe.

Unfortunately at the same time he wanted to be with Jack, wanted to sit by his side and talk all these feelings out and hope for the best, even if Jack didn't feel the same way, he wanted Jack to at least acknowledge his feelings and accept them but still remain good friends. Mark felt tears come to his eyes before he quickly rubbed them away, turning back onto his back staring at the ceiling.

He started to think if these dreams were toying with his emotions, they were doing a really great job at making it seem like an extremely deep and emotional situation. So eventually he relaxed his body and drifted back off to sleep, questioning his feelings as he fell back into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, Jack having woke up and sipping on some coffee while he prepared another game ready to record, he couldn't help but feel that the dreams were trying to tell him something, he wanted to avoid it but he felt that the more he avoided it the more frequent the dreams would become and he would explode with conflicted feelings one someone close, possibly even his girlfriend Signe when she returns in a few days time.

She had texted him an hour ago wanting to chat over the phone but he replied stating that he was a little busy trying to record videos early so he can do some other things, he decided to call her sometime in the afternoon, but was fighting the urge to tell her about the dreams about Mark he was having, worried that not telling her the truth was a terrible thing to have in a relationship but at the same time he didn't want to upset her.

He knew she wasn't strongly against the septiplier ship; she even drew fan-art of them together. Signe would joke about it just like he and Mark joked about it in front of others. She would have the same thoughts as many others out there who shipped Mark and Jack together, although knowing they'll never end up together it was interesting and cute to think about it.

But now Jack was thinking in a more serious sense about the septiplier ship, thinking that he should say something about it in his next reading your comments video, but decided against it, feeling that he should clear his mind first, as his mind could be toying with his emotions, almost as if the septiplier fans had gone so far as if to even control his emotions and what he dreamt about.

Jack didn't feel that he should talk to Mark about it, he felt like he had been talking to Mark too frequently over the past few days because of the dreams both he and Mark had been having. It was still uncanny to him, it felt far too coincidental for them both to have dreams about each other in the same night, and it was almost as if this entire scenario had a very deep emotional meaning to it.

Unfortunately, Jack didn't want to look too deep into it, still feeling like these feelings were unconfirmed, even though he had much evidence already to prove the fact that he had feelings for Mark, he was still unsure, feeling like something wasn't right, but at the same time he wanted more out of this. He felt like there was more to this scenario that he wanted to explore, his heartbeat quickened at the thought of him seeing Mark in person again, even though he had already been over to Los Angeles at the start of the year, he desperately wanted to go back and spend more personal time with Mark.

He banged his head against the wall at the thought of even hoping on the next plane to LA just to see him, he didn't want to abandon everything just to see him, but at the same time he did. Jack turned to his recording setup, and decided that he would play the game standing up, as he seemed to be more focused on the game this way plus it was healthier for him.

So for the next hour or so he was able to record a couple more videos, he decided he would edit them later as he was starting to feel hungry, as he looked in the fridge to see nothing very appealing to his appetite at the moment, he decided to go out and buy something. As he walked outside he was greeted with pleasant sunshine, but it was still a little cold, it never really got extremely hot in Ireland because of how cloudy it would constantly get, but today felt like a nice sunny day.

Jack walked down a few streets, passing by some random people; one even complimented his green hair before he made his way to the cafe, buying some food and a cup of coffee to go. He felt like going to the park to eat, the park seemed like a good place to clear his head about his current situation about his feelings towards Mark.

In a way they felt so right, but in another they felt like they shouldn't even exist, why did he have these feelings for Mark? Why was he suddenly questioning his sexual orientation? Was he no longer straight? Did he love Signe anymore? Jack began to feel like he raised more questions than answers in his mind, and it began to frustrate him, he looked on ahead to the large green patches of grass in front of him. He smiled as he remembered having a picnic with Signe a few months ago on a lovely sunny day like this, as he imagined that memory play in front of him on the grass, his mind gradually changed Signe into Mark, and made Jack shake his head in the sudden reality of what his imagination was doing to him.

Resting a palm on his forehead, Jack looked down, breathing a little heavier than usual. He closed his eyes for a few moments to clear his head before taking another sip of his now lukewarm coffee. Jack took another deep look at his surroundings; he wondered what would it be like if Mark was sitting right next to him right now, would it be pleasant? His most recent interactions with Mark have been a little unsettling as they had been both questioning their feelings and Mark even thought to admit them as if he had genuine feelings for him.

He didn't know what to think, was he right about Mark's feelings just being a toy for his mind to mess with? Was the same happening to him too? Or was this something more? Jack felt like it was far too coincidental to be something unimportant but at the same time it felt so unrealistic for them to have those dreams in the same night, there had to be some meaning behind it, and he felt like the meaning was right in front of him but he couldn't reach it.

After much more thought while sipping on the last of his cup of coffee, he decided to talk all his thoughts out with Mark, hoping that he was willing to spare some time to chat to him. And then Jack started to think twice about telling Mark everything. What if Mark had gotten over it and had moved on from it? What if he was actually right about the dreams messing with his mind and now he had gotten over it? He didn't know for sure, but decided to take the risk and talk to him about it, so not a moment later he started to head back home.

Meanwhile, Mark had woken up and decided to go for a little morning walk with Chica, but decided to turn it more into his exercise for the day to fully wake him up and get his thoughts straight, but at the same time it only made delve deeper into the dream he had about Jack. For some reason he couldn't remember any other dreams except the ones he had with Jack lately, it was strange and he was beginning to believe Jack's assumption of his mind playing tricks of him and messing around with his emotions. But the more he thought about the individual dreams the more he began to accept the feelings he expressed in them, even if they were all dreams he felt like he wanted them to become a reality. He had only known Jack for two years and knew how much of a fan Jack was before he even met him, but now he felt like his sexuality was changing, and that there was no doubt he had feelings for one of his closest friends.

Mark wasn't sure whether to talk all this out with Jack, he felt like he already bothered him enough with it and didn't feel like he should talk more about it anymore, he didn't want to annoy Jack and make him feel uncomfortable. And yet, at the same time those small pauses they had during their most recent Skype calls seemed like he was hiding something from him, it made his mind run wild with thoughts, some exciting and some worrying. He decided to not think about it too much as he had some recording to do later on that day and didn't want to seem like he was distracted from the game.

It was a little after eleven in the morning for Mark when he was editing another one of his videos, he was about to add the outro to it when he had an incoming Skype call from Jack. In that moment his heartbeat quickened and his muscles tensed, the butterfly feeling in his gut consuming as he nervously made his way towards clicking the answer option before clicking on it and taking a deep breath.

"Hello, Jack?" Mark answered, sounding unsure as Jack's webcam began to load up.

As Jack's face appeared on his screen, he could see the dried up tears in Jack's eyes, he knew something was up and now that he had seen Jack like this he wasn't quitting Skype until he knew he felt better about whatever the situation was. He quickly saved the remainder of his editing and left nothing open but the Skype call.

Jack wiped his nose with a tissue, looking down with hesitation before he looked back up at the camera, sucking in his lips nervously as he slowly began to make eye contact with Mark. "Hi..."

"What's wrong? You look upset." Mark exclaimed, sounding very concerned about how Jack was feeling.

"Y-you know how I told you about those possible feelings you had for me and I told you that it might just be your brain messing with you..? Well..." He started with a sniffle, looking down for a moment before looking back up. "I only said that because I have feelings for you too."

It was in that moment that Jack buried his face in his hands, feeling completely regretful saying that to Mark, feeling like from the mood Mark was in that he had gotten over the feelings, and now the silence between the two became very unsettling. He wanted to exit the Skype call and forget he ever said that to Mark, but before he even touched the mouse to close the call, Mark spoke up.

"Jack...it's okay." He said with empathy, feeling the exact same as Jack was in that moment. "I understand."

Jack looked up from hiding away in his arms, seeing Mark with a genuine look of serious but at the same time a loving and caring smile made him feel more comfortable with his decision to confess to Mark. He had been thinking about it on and off all day and decided that he would just get straight to the point with Mark. Before Jack could ask something about where this conversation was going, Mark spoke up again.

"I share those feelings too. And I know it's very confusing for both of us right now but I know somehow we could make this work, or in another way we could find a way together to get over these feelings." Mark explained in a quieter but yet serious and sympathetic voice.

Seeing Jack nod his head through the screen with another sniffle made him feel more relaxed about Jack's upset state, seeing that he had been thinking about this a lot recently and had been crying about it too. Mark smiled, feeling like the only thing he wanted to do was embrace Jack in that moment, knowing that hugging him right now would be the best thing for him but he just couldn't, and he felt upset that he couldn't.

"I don't know what to do with these feelings." Jack admitted, looking away from the webcam slightly, before closing his eyes and then slowly turning his head back to the camera. "I want to be with you."

 **Okay so maybe I gave a little bit of confusion at the end of the last chapter with Mark's feelings not being fully confirmed, I actually wanted to flesh out their thoughts on it first before anything mutual happened. It was more towards Jack as he was tending to avoid the situation but now he's starting to come to terms with these new feelings.**

 **But how will these guys make it work now that they've admitted to each other? What about Jack's girlfriend who's due to come back home in a few days? More to come in the next chapter coming soon! ^^**


	7. Coming Clean

**So I'm really hoping that this Chapter will be a big Chapter, and now that I think about it, I'm not sure how much longer this story will be. I know what my aim is to finish the story; it's just a matter of how long it's going to take me to get there. Oh, and also I changed the genre from humour to hurt/comfort seeing that most of this story so far is just Jack and Mark being frustrated over their conflicted feelings for each other, in the beginning I thought this story was going to have more humour in it but I guess not. :/**

 **Anyways, let's see how much progress I can make in this Chapter, I am looking forward to how I'm going to end this, but unfortunately I don't know when that will be, hopefully not soon since I made so much build up to this and I don't want to wrap it all up in just one chapter after so much struggle so don't worry, I'll let you know when the ending is near. ;)**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 7 – Coming Clean**

Those words hit right through Mark's chest, he couldn't believe he was feeling this way towards Jack, after all this time joking about in front of their fans how would he be able to joke about it now. It was too difficult, either somehow he'd have to get over these feelings or somehow still be friends with Jack while at the same time hiding away his feelings from everyone else. He didn't want Jack to give up on his girlfriend just to be with him, but he could tell from the look on Jack's face with the swollen red eyes that Jack had been doing much thinking of just that.

"I know you do, and I can tell you've been thinking about her too." He stated, giving a sympathetic look.

In that moment Mark mentioned Signe, Jack's eyes began to swell again with tears, and he breathed out loudly before rolling down his sleeve to wipe his eyes. Mark knew that this was especially hard for Jack since he already had a girlfriend and knew how long they'd been together plus how much they loved each other, he didn't want that relationship to be broken just because of him.

Jack sniffled and wiped his eyes a little more with his sleeve before he looked up at Mark, the frustration and conflict was very evident in Jack's face, especially his eyes. "I don't know what to do, I've come to realise avoiding these feelings for you only makes me like you in that way even more."

Mark knew that Jack was avoiding it, although he took Jack's advice about the dreams playing around with his mind literal he still knew that to some extent Jack was developing feelings too but was trying his hardest to ignore them, because he knew that if he developed feelings for Mark his relationship with Signe would become a lot more complicated.

He could tell that the state Jack was in there was no way he would be recording anything today, he might be safe for a day or two depending on how much he has recorded already but Mark knew that if he didn't help Jack figure this out, his fans would start to worry. Mark too was worried he wouldn't be able to upload anything, knowing that Jack was in this state made his heart ache, and although it made him upset that he was upset before he had feelings for him, now it just seemed that the feelings bounced off one another.

Trying to think of a way to help Jack, he decided that Jack needed to have a long talk with Signe about this; he wasn't going to tell Jack to break up with her over him, but just telling him to tell her about these feelings and how she feels about them. Mark felt like he was ready to accept anything at this point, feeling vulnerable to any outcome, but at the same time worried about what these new feelings would do to his life, and overall his YouTube life.

"Look, how about when Signe comes back from her trip you talk to her about your feelings. Just tell her about our mutual feelings and nothing else. I'm not asking for you to break up with her, I'm only saying tell her about your feelings and that I feel the same way." Mark explained, assuring that he wasn't being selfish and greedy with these newfound feelings, and respecting Jack and Signe's relationship.

Jack always looked up to Mark, and was sincerely glad that he was able to help him with his own relationship problem, although there was nothing wrong between them, Jack felt like his feelings were shifting more towards Mark. He had an idea but worried with how the outcome would turn out, it would only be until Signe came home that he would be able to see if he still loved her.

But yet, at the same time he was crying an awful lot about how would she react to this and should he break up with her, he was getting really upset about doing that to her, so to some extent he must still love her, but these new feelings he was developing for Mark were starting to overwhelm his feelings for Signe. He worried deeply for her, he didn't want to lose her but at the same time he wanted to be with Mark, these new feelings were overwhelming him; new feelings seemed to gush a lot of excitement through his body that he was just inching to be in front of Mark.

In the back of his head where his old thoughts had shifted, they remained active trying to make him understand what he was saying, why did he have feelings for Mark? He loves Mark now but at what cost? He didn't understand fully, and Jack remembered the old saying is that if you don't know why you love somebody it must really be love. However at the same time it seemed very romantic cliché for that saying to be true, yes he was beginning to like Mark in a way he shouldn't but at the same time he still loved Signe, it's just that now his feelings were starting to move over to Mark, and this made it all the more confusing for Jack.

"I guess that could work, she comes back in a couple of days, I'm just worried with how she'll take it, if she'll take it the wrong way." He cried, wiping his eyes again with his sleeve, looking away for a moment in shame for Mark seeing him like this. "Sorry for all the tears, I'm not usually like this."

Mark smiled adoringly, understanding why he never really saw Jack like this, Jack was that kind of person you would rarely see cry because of how energetic and loud he was all the time, but he would have those rare moments where it would be nothing but seriousness and tears. He loved that Jack was expressing his emotions to him, meaning that he deeply cared about the situation and wanted it resolved quickly, but it also did show something else that Mark already knew of.

It was that Jack has feelings for both him and Signe, however he could see from Jack's pleads to be with him that his new feelings were trying to fight against his feelings for his girlfriend. Mark understood how this felt like as he had experienced it himself before, and it was really rough getting out of it, it took him a very long time to get over it but eventually he did, however the scenario Mark had was different because it wasn't a guy and a girl he liked, it was a girl and then another girl, and he didn't know whom to choose. **(A/N This part's probably not true about him, but I'm adding it in because it helps with the plot)**

"It's alright Jack, I understand. You crying just shows how much you genuinely care for both me and Signe. And I know it's going to be a very hard decision for you to make, but just remember I'll always be here for you, I'll accept whatever decision you make about this. We can totally forget about it all or we can turn it into something more. I'm sorry if this adds pressure to you but Jack, you're the one that decides what happens with these newfound feelings. I don't want to initiate anything unless you are one hundred percent okay with it." Mark assured in a caring tone, resting a hand over his heart, showing how devoted and respectful he was to him.

Jack smiled as he sniffled a little more, happy that Mark was there for him and respected any decision that he made, but yet at the same time it still didn't help him decide, in the end he knew that it would be up to Signe's reaction when he tells her that would determine whether he could do anything with these new feelings for Mark.

"Thanks Mark, I'll talk to you later. This was a nice chat." Jack replied, feeling better enough to get on with his day.

"It's okay, I respect any decision you make about these feelings, just like a good friend should." Mark assured, smiling caringly through the webcam.

He couldn't help but smile at Mark's adoring face before he took in a deep sigh to slowly relax himself. "Yeah exactly, thanks again Mark, I'll talk to you another time." He said before waving at him. "Bye."

Mark waved goodbye in response before Jack ended the Skype call, he slumped back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, knowing that there will be a difficult decision to be made very soon, and he worried himself more thinking about when Signe would arrive home and he would have to tell her. Then, another thought occurred to him, which only seemed to make him worry more about Signe's reaction to his new feelings.

He had to pick a good time to tell her about them, sure it wasn't a breakup, but somehow in his mind he felt like when he would tell her that's what she'd assume it would be, Jack hopes that she doesn't think this way when he tells her. Jack knew he couldn't tell her the moment she arrived home, but it would have to be within a day or so of her returning home. He couldn't let it be a secret for too long, he hated keeping secrets from her. In his mind he started to think that he didn't know Signe well enough to know what kind of reaction she'd give, he couldn't feel anything else but worry gush through his body.

So he decided to record one more video for the day before taking some time to himself by replying to many comments on both Twitter and YouTube, he was glad that these people didn't see he face when he responded to their comments, he flicked through a conversation with Mark he had about a week ago, shocked as he thought about how he would respond now, he chuckled as he saw the septiplier comments even though it was just a friendly conversation about a new game being released people took every moment they had interacting as septiplier.

He thought about coming clean with his new feelings to his fans, but he still felt like these feelings could disappear within an instant, and he worried that Mark's could do the same and then they wouldn't have anything to worry about, unfortunately at the same time if it was only one person who had managed to get over the feelings, what did that mean for the other person? Jack knew if he got over his feelings and Mark didn't, he would have a hard time but he knew how accepting Mark was of suffering in silence.

Jack didn't know which side would be worse, if he stopped having feelings for Mark or if Mark stopped having feelings for him. Either way one person would suffer. He didn't know what the future would hold for these new feelings, he knew that these feelings came out of nowhere and they can disappear just as easily, so he didn't want to put his hopes too high of these feelings going anywhere. He hoped Mark wasn't setting the bar high either, but he could tell from his sympathetic and respectful tone that he wasn't putting his hopes too high on his new feelings.

It did make him feel a little more relaxed about things, but wondered if these feelings wouldn't subside, he would give these feelings up until Signe would arrive home, give it a day before telling her and then telling her. If he still had feelings for Mark, it could mean something really deep and something he didn't want but at the same time he felt like he needed it. Jack had never had feelings for Mark before; it was always just looking up to him and admiring what he did to inspire others and give a great influence to everyone around him. Now he had feelings for him that made him go into a place he wanted to crawl out of, but at the same time wanting to stay and be with him.

So eventually Jack went to bed with Signe's return on his mind, she hadn't contacted him since the start of the day, but knew that he could easily respond to her via text because she didn't see his face when he responded, he worried that she would call her before she got back, and it was likely seeing that he would have to go to the airport to go see her, yet at the same time it was possible that she would be making her own way home and not wanting to disturb him as he might be recording or editing videos at that time. Yet, Jack wasn't really a morning person so he would just be sleeping in.

Meanwhile Mark had Ryan and Matt over to plan some sketches with, he felt like they hadn't done any in a while, and doing the sketches was always a fun thing to do, but first they had to plan them out. It was four in the afternoon and Mark, Matt and Ryan were sitting down at the table writing down ideas for sketches they could do.

"Not sure how that one would work, what about if you act out that part and I record it?" Matt suggested, using the pencil to point to specific areas of the room.

Ryan rested his arms on the table, looking down in thought before looking up at Mark. "I don't know, what should we do then?" He asked.

Mark was almost caught in a trance when he shook his head slightly to focus on the planning of the new sketch. For the next half hour Mark accidentally dropped subtle hints towards something being up in his personal life, and Ryan was the first to start catching on to it. He decided not to ask at first but when they stopped to rehearse their lines Ryan spoke up.

"Hey Mark, you've been acting kind of different today, is something up?" He asked, squinting his eyes slightly in curiosity and worry.

He knew that in some way he was giving off hints, he didn't know how but he couldn't seem to get the worried feeling of Jack and his girlfriend off his mind. He respected Signe and Jack's relationship with her, but at the same time he wanted to be with Jack, it felt weird having these new feelings but at the same time it was an exciting experience. Mark only wished that no one would find out about his feelings for Jack until much later, but apparently he was giving off hints from the very start.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little worried for Jack that's all, he's been feeling a bit down lately but I'm sure he'll work things out." He explained, saying the honest truth without revealing the part that they liked each other.

Ryan and Matt looked at each other in thought, although Ryan didn't tell Matt anything about his suspicions towards Mark, he was starting to get an idea. They both started to feel worried for Jack, knowing how much they were all good friends, Mark especially. But yet the concern and worry in Mark's face seemed a bit different, perhaps like it was too much, but at the same time Ryan could just be overlooking Mark's expression too much, because he knew how close they were in terms of best friends.

"How is he?" Matt asked with a concerning look.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Ryan added.

Mark didn't want to go into full detail, worried what they would think of him suddenly having feelings for Jack and vice versa. He knew they were good friends and wouldn't shoot him down unless it was humorous but at the same time he felt like if he told the truth they wouldn't believe him. His mind fought over whether he should tell them everything or make up lies, but at the same time making it up would cause even more problems. He had no choice he had to come clean.

The evidence started becoming more apparent as Mark felt the tears pool in his eyelids, he sat back down slouched in his seat as he looked down, Ryan and Matt quickly joined Mark, shocked and deeply worried why all of a sudden Mark's emotions took an upsetting turn.

"Mark? You okay?" Matt asked, sitting close to his suddenly upset friend.

Mark looked up at both his friends, they were both looking at him with deep worry and concern, he knew that if he admitted to them in this state they would know for sure that he was being serious about it, but yet the tears suddenly overwhelmed him as he thought about Jack and the decision he had to make with his relationship. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes, removing his glasses temporarily as he kept his eyes focused towards the ground.

"Please don't tell anyone else about this, I don't want anyone else knowing yet. I'm not even sure if they're truly solidified in me or not but just please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you guys." Mark pleaded, not wanting anyone else to know yet, feeling that telling everyone too soon was a bad decision.

Matt and Ryan responded with a silent nod, knowing that when Mark got like this it was definitely serious, and they wanted to be there for him in any way they could, being humorous now was a terrible idea, so they both leaned in slightly towards their upset friend and waited for him to explain.

"I have feelings towards Jack, feelings that are different to just friends feelings." He confessed, rubbing in between his eyes. "And he has feelings for me too, we both just told each other today about it, now I've given Jack the decision to decide what to do with these feelings. And I told him I'm willing to accept whatever decision he makes, whether he chooses to be with his girlfriend or be with me." Mark explained, strong seriousness in his words, tears rolled down his cheeks as he explained.

There was a moment of silence as both Matt and Ryan processed Mark's long and heartfelt explanation. They looked at each other as they both accumulated the same thoughts, knowing how often Mark and Jack would joke about their ship and how much they did too, a quick worried thought about them being in Jack's and Mark's situation, but then focused back on the situation at hand and realised that both Mark and Jack were in a very difficult situation.

Somehow they felt like this was bound to happen but at the same time they didn't think it ever would happen, Mark and Jack always claimed that it would never happen that they would be together but now it seemed like neither of them could say that right now. They knew it was especially hard for Jack, but also hard for Mark as he was more than willing to take the pain of suffering which he always seemed to do to himself, he rarely let himself have the spotlight which in one way was a good thing, but sometimes he needed to take care of himself too, not be tortured all his life.

"Mark...don't torture yourself man." Matt lectured in a sympathetic tone, resting a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Hey, don't do this to yourself, we kind of saw this happening but at the same time we never thought this would happen. Dude, it'll be okay in the end. We'll help you get over it if he chooses to stay with his girlfriend over you." Ryan assured, smiling with assurance.

Mark looked up at his two friends, relieved that they showed acceptance towards his feelings for Jack, and glad that they were willing to support him in any way they could, just like real friends should. He smiled slightly before looking back down, knowing how often he would always put others before himself, which was practically all the time, he knew that sometimes he needed to give himself some breathing space but when he did he felt like he was being selfish and greedy taking a day off from YouTube, thinking about how Jack rarely ever took a day off from uploading twice a day, even when he wasn't in Ireland.

"Thanks guys, I just hope this all works out in the end, whether something happens between me and Jack or not I'm just glad I have you guys to help me out when I need it." He said with a hopefully smile; glad to have such supporting friends.

"Now let's get back to rehearsal." Matt exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

 **Aw, how supporting of Ryan and Matt, now it's Jack's turn to tell Signe about his feelings? How will she react? Next Chapter will pretty much be about Jack and Signe and how she reacts to it. How do you think she'll respond? I won't tell, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **More septiplier to come! ^^**


	8. Surprised Reaction

**Ugh, now I see why I got suggested to not do schedules and To Do Lists as much anymore because they stress the hell out of me! XC I always fall behind in them and they make me feel so horrible! But at the same time if I don't make a schedule then I'll just be uploading a whole lot less than usual and...*sighs* I don't know, trying to set times for specific uploads is hard, especially when other things come up... :/**

 **But anyways, this is going to be a very interesting chapter to write I'm sure of it, I've already planned out how Signe is going to react to Jack's feelings. That will happen in this Chapter and I hope you're in for a ride! :D**

 **Enjoy Chapter 8 of Strange Feelings! Man I love this story! Lol I even go back and read it myself because I love it so much! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 8 – Surprised Reaction**

Jack woke up the next day startled to a phone call, he groaned in tiredness as he slumped over to reach for his phone, he clenched his teeth in worry when he saw that it was Signe calling him and she might be coming home a day early. With a deep breath he slid his finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey, how have you been?" He asked, getting up scratching his neck slightly, nervous to talk to her after all that's happened.

"Hi Jack." Signe said in an enthusiastic tone. "I'll be coming home later tonight because something came up, and I don't really want them to think I'm overcrowding them, so I thought I'd buzz you to let you know that I'll be home tonight." She explained, her lips curled into a loving smile. "So, how have you been?" She asked. "You haven't been talking to me much lately, is something up?" Signe questioned in a more concerned and worried tone.

Jack knew she would ask, and he had a feeling that's the reason why she would call him so early in the morning, but then again she should know how much he sleeps in, but it didn't bother him much as it was only nine in the morning plus he had things to get done anyway. He wouldn't have minded another hour or two but knew the longer he was awake the more stuff he could get done, and he was most definitely looking forward to a morning cup of coffee.

But first, he had to respond to his girlfriend, and he wasn't sure what to respond with. He didn't want to tell her about his feelings for Mark over the phone; it seemed stupid and wrong to do that, he would feel the most guilt telling her over the phone, so instead he decided to keep it subtle, he didn't want her worrying too much about him but she should at least have a small hint at the topic.

"Yeah well, I've just been busy you know? I've been catching up on videos, trying to record more each day, drinking coffee like crazy, beating all the high scores on our video games...you know, the usual." He explained, sounding cheery towards the end.

He heard a chuckle of laughter on the other side of the phone, causing him to smile slightly. He loved her laugh, and it made his thoughts feel conflicted again as he didn't know whom he should be with, he wish he could be with both her and Mark but that sounded very weird and gross to him, he didn't want that kind of thing happening. He only wished there was a simpler way to solve this situation, it all came down to what Signe responds with when he tells her in person.

Jack decided right then that he will tell her tomorrow, feeling that she'll get home late at night she might get jet lag and need rest, he doesn't want to interrupt her when her sleeping pattern was out of whack, so the next morning would be the best option for him. He nodded in agreement before continuing the conversation.

"So, how about you? How have things been for you over there?" He asked with a smile.

So after a long lovely conversation with Signe, he finally hung up on her after saying that he'll be looking forward to seeing her later that night and saying that hopefully tonight she'll have a good sleep, giving a very subtle hint towards tomorrow when he'll tell her about his feelings for Mark.

It was now just a waiting game, he had to wait till tomorrow, although he felt like he still loved Signe, he felt like he should test out his feelings towards her when she comes back home. But at the same time loving both Signe and Mark was extremely difficult for him, he felt twisted and conflicted inside, his mind was at war at who should he be with and he just couldn't decide. For the time being he was with Signe, however he wasn't sure whether that was about to change or remain the same.

He knew Signe wasn't that kind of person who would shoot him down and slap him the moment he told her that, he hoped that she wouldn't take it the wrong way and think that he was breaking up with her, he still loved her. Jack loved her just as much as Mark, it's just that he hadn't had much time to spend with Mark in person lately because they lived so far apart, and not being with Mark in LA was aching him inside.

But Jack felt like he should know his girlfriend by now, they had been dating for almost a year and had been living under the same roof for more than six months, surely he would know what she would respond with, right? Unfortunately the thought of her response made his muscles tense and his heartbeat quicken in anxiety. He didn't want to hurt her if that's how she took it, but at the same time she had to know about his feelings.

Although he knew very well that was knew of their ship and even draw fan-art that hinted at septiplier, he wasn't sure if she would take it into a literal sense as it was always something they all made fun of and joked about in front of fans. Taking the septiplier ship to a serious level was going to be different for Signe as she had never really talked about the ship in a more serious and literal tense, she had always joked about it, and even when people asked her if she hated the ship she always joked around it saying that Mark and Jack looked cute together.

For the remainder of the day, Jack recorded a few more videos, the constant sting of worry in his gut thinking about when Signe would return home ached his thoughts, causing him to lose track of the games he was playing every now and then, making him sigh as he realised how much more editing he would have to do to this video because of his blank moments.

So midway through editing, he didn't realise what the time was, and in the moment that he did, he heard the door open from downstairs. He stopped editing his video for a moment and rushed down the stairs, nervous but yet eager at the same time to see his loving girlfriend. He heard her call out to him as he zipped down the stairs, slowing down his pace once he got closer, and just in the corner of his eye was her luscious flowing hair as she walked past the doorway with her bags in hand and her suitcase at the front door.

"Hey." She greeted, setting her bags down against the wall before opening her arms.

Jack smiled in response and hugged her tightly, missing the loving smell of her deodorant that radiated off her body, it smelt amazing every time he was near her, he missed that smell so much. As he embraced her he felt the butterflies bloom in his stomach, when they distanced themselves a little but still with their arms wrapped around each other, Jack decided to go for it and see if the feelings were still solidified in him. He pressed his lips gently against hers sweetly as she smiled and warmed into the kiss into response before ending it with a smirk as she pointed towards the door.

"You mind grabbing the rest of my stuff? It's just that suitcase." She informed, pointing over to it.

He nodded and walked over to grab her suitcase. His thoughts dwindled on how that kiss felt, it felt amazing as always but yet he felt like something was missing from it but he didn't know what. There was definitely a spark between them but he felt like something was off, and when his thoughts drifted into thinking if he were to ever kiss Mark, he shook his head in denial, not wanting to think about him around Signe.

After Signe and Jack unpacked the rest of her stuff, they both slumped on the couch in exhaustion; Signe rested her eyes for a moment before she breathed a sigh with a smile of relief. "I'm glad to be back home." She stated, opening her eyes and turning to Jack.

Jack reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with her slowly, smiling as he gazed into her dark green eyes. Wondering if he really should tell her about his feelings towards Mark, even in that moment his feelings were at an all time high with Mark even though he was with Signe in that very moment. He was happy with their relationship together but at the same time he wasn't sure how long he should be with her if he liked Mark more than friends. It worried him that it would break their relationship, even if all three of them were good respectful friends.

It wasn't long later before Signe felt the jet lag kick in, she decided to call it a day and head off to bed, since Jack had been up a little less than her, he decided to stay up and check his messages on his accounts, knowing that there would be heaps he decided to spend a good half hour on responding to as many as he could. But then midway through responding he remembered he was midway through editing another video. He quickly rushed upstairs and finished editing it, not long before he received a tweet from Mark.

 _Hey dumb Irishman, I'll be doing a live stream soon, wanna join?_

Jack knew that if Mark asked him that privately it would sound a little less stupid and insulting but he knew Mark was just being Mark by teasing him a lot about his background. He snickered a little as he responded, asking what time would it be on, and when Mark responded with a few hours time Jack knew he would be asleep by then, as it was already eleven at night and he was already starting to feel the tiredness catch up to him.

As much as he hated sleep and didn't want to sleep at all, he couldn't help but crave it so badly when his body needed it. So with a yawn, Jack responded reluctantly with a solid no, and then he turned his phone off only to have a string of many messages commenting on their conversation with each other, some saying it was septiplier while many others asked random questions, some mostly towards Mark's stream and what it was about.

So Jack switched his phone off for the night and headed off for bed, he snuck into the room to see a sleeping Signe on the bed; he smiled as he saw how adorable she looked all rugged up underneath the blankets. He got changed and went straight into bed, being sure not to wake Signe up in the process. He spent a solid few minutes staring at her peaceful face, thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow, deeply worried with how she was going to respond.

He felt like if he had more dreams about Mark tonight he knew that these feelings weren't going to leave and he definitely had to tell her about them, he didn't want to keep it a secret for long. The longer he kept it a secret from her the more intense her reaction would be, he knew that's how secrets always worked once they were revealed. He would hate to leave his feelings for Mark a secret any longer, even if it hadn't even been a week yet since he started to develop these feelings.

The next morning arrived quicker than he thought, Jack's mind went blank the moment he opened his eyes, not having any memory of the dreams he just had. He shook his head and turned to see that Signe was already up and out of bed; he heard some noise coming from the kitchen, giving him an idea of where she was. He hopped out of bed and went downstairs to see her in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the both of them.

"Morning there Jacky boy." She teased, turning her head before serving up eggs and bacon.

Jack smiled pleasantly as he whiffed in the amazing and delightful smell of breakfast, even if it was nearly eleven in the morning. Both of them had a long and well deserved sleep, and although Jack hated wasting time sleeping and not doing work instead, he enjoyed the times when he just let himself sleep in for a little longer than he should. He went over to prep some coffee for the both of them, and not long later they were both sitting at the table eating a delicious breakfast.

It wasn't long now, Jack thought. He had to tell her about his new feelings towards Mark before he would lose his chance. He checked his phone first to read a few messages from Twitter out of the hundreds he had to read before setting his phone down and focusing on her. Signe looked up from her meal, raising an eyebrow in confusion as she saw Jack staring at her in silence.

"Are you alright?" She asked, seeing that he wasn't talking.

Jack shook his head and apologised in response, seeing that he would just have to come out with it instead of building up from it. "Sorry, look Signe...there's something I need to tell you."

In that moment Signe had finished her breakfast and was sipping on her steamy warm coffee, she looked over to her boyfriend in concern, leaving her cup in one hand as she rested the other on Jack's forearm. "What's wrong?"

"Please...don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean it in that way at all I swear, I just want to tell you something and I need your opinion on it." He implied, his tone suddenly more serious than usual as he tilted his head slightly, putting his fork down, staring blankly at the table before looking up at Signe again.

Signe nodded in response, assuring him that she wouldn't take it the wrong way, even if she had no clue what he was talking about. It concerned her a lot that Jack had something to talk about with her from the week that she had been gone, they had a fair bit of catching up to do as she fell asleep first from the jet lag the previous night. It did worry her that what he was going to talk about was to do with his lack of responding to her messages, because even though she knew how busy Jack would get he knew he would spare some time every day to talk to her. It wasn't a demand but she would like to have constant interaction with him, it made them stay connected.

Jack breathed a heavy sigh, knowing that this was going to be the turning point; this is where the decision will unfold. His heart was racing a million miles an hour; he looked up towards Signe, seeing the strong concern in her expression as she shuffled her chair over slightly, one of her delicate hands clasped over his in worry and support.

"I've been...having these dreams lately and they've made me feel different about...someone."

Signe's initial thoughts were that he was dreaming about her in a different way that made him feel like his feelings were lessening between them, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions yet, there were still so many possibilities as to where Jack was going with this confession. Her second thoughts were that he was developing feelings for someone else, but then she wondered why he would ask for her opinion on it. It was all confusing at this point and she already wanted to ask questions but knew that Jack wasn't finished.

"About who?" She asked, seeing that Jack had stopped temporarily.

"The dreams...they've been about Mark. And now I think...I think I have... feelings for him." He confessed, feeling the tears develop in his crystal blue eyes.

She now understood where he was going with this confession, and he could tell from the tone of his voice that this wasn't a joke, it was indeed serious. She hadn't heard of someone falling for another person over a dream before but now she did, from her own boyfriend. And it shocked her at first, but she felt no jealousy or anger towards Jack's confession.

Jack sat there, and he could see from the shocked look on her face that she was still processing a response to him, he pressed his lips firmly together in worry and anxiety, he hoped she didn't take it the wrong way, but his mind was telling him that he should accept any response that she gave, whether it would be negative or positive, he knew she wouldn't respond with extreme emotion but knew she would respond to it in some way that might make him feel bad, he worried that's what her brain was trying to process in that very moment.

"How many dreams have you had?" She asked, curious.

Her boyfriend paused for a moment, realising that these were her first words after knowing of his feelings for Mark; he felt relieved in some way but knew that there was more to this response than he knew. "Several, I'd say about four or five in the past week, well...almost a week." He answered, looking to the side slightly feeling a little unsure of his answer.

Signe looked back down in thought, a finger resting under her chin before she looked back up at Jack. "So, you're basically asking my opinion on your new feelings towards one of your best friends?" She questioned, wondering if this is where Jack was aiming with this conversation.

"Yes, yes I was." He answered, smiling a little as he stared longingly into her eyes.

There was a slight pause, the suspense was killing Jack, but he felt like he was getting worked up over nothing, so far Signe had seemed relatively calm about his new feelings, but he worried that there might be more to it than he thinks, he could feel that she was about to give a proper emotional response to him about it. Signe wanted to ask more questions so she could give a clearer answer but decided to give him a response based on the only facts she knew about it.

"Well...I guess I'm okay with them." She said feeling a little unsure as she shrugged. "Does he feel the same way?"

Jack blushed the moment she mentioned him, realising how much he was really starting to like Mark more than just friends. "He does, he's been having the dreams too. I know it's crazy for both of us to have dreams like that at the same time but there's no way that's a sign or anything, it's got to be coincidental right?"

Signe gasped as she realised that Mark too was having dreams about Jack and hence he had feelings for Jack in return. This had to be a sign, there couldn't be any other way, and from seeing the dried up tears in Jack's blue eyes she could tell that he still had feelings for her and was finding it difficult to make a decision about his love life. She felt like he needed to see Mark, even if they were still together she didn't want Jack feeling down because of her.

"You need to see Mark, in person. This is too serious." She stated firmly, pointing a finger at her boyfriend, demanding that he go see him.

Jack shook his head in sudden surprise, not expecting to hear that response at all. "What!? Signe I thought you would be upset or something over this, I didn't expect you to give me this kind of a response!" Jack exclaimed, getting up from his chair as he finished his lukewarm coffee.

Signe followed with a sincere look on her face. "Look Jack, I know what you're going through right now and I don't want you to keep fighting over who you want to be with more. You've seen how it's like to be with me, now I want you to go see how it's like to be with Mark." She explained, smiling with assurance

There was so much confusion riling up in Jack's head he felt like his mind was going to explode, he didn't know what to think. His mind wasn't expecting this kind of response, but yet at the same time he knew how much of a kind loving person Signe was, he just didn't expect her, however, to tell him to go see him even though it could potentially damage their relationship forever.

"But, what about you? I don't want to lose you." Jack cried, embracing her.

"I know, but I'll be okay. I'll be happy with whatever decision you make." She assured, kissing him on the cheek

Déjà vu. Jack thought, remembering Mark saying the exact same thing.

 **Aw, I made Signe such a sweet character. I don't see many septiplier FanFictions on here that include much of Jack's girlfriend. In fact I don't think I've read one at all with this much of his girlfriend in it, there's probably been some where there's a mention but hey, I like sticking to facts and personally I don't hate Signe. She's an amazing person, and an artist like me! :D It's weird to think that both Jack and Mark have girlfriends who are artists! It does say something about their type now doesn't it? XD**

 **So, what's going to happen next? Will Jack really fly to LA to see Mark? Find out in the next chapter soon! ^^**


	9. An Important Decision

**I really love the feedback from you guys, I'm actually a little surprised I've received this much positive feedback, hey maybe the next Septiplier FanFic I write I might post to Deviantart as well, because positive feedback really gives me the motivation and confidence to continue writing a story. What you guys say to me in review really affects what I write in future chapters, it just shows how important feedback is. :)**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping to move this story along just to get to the really good stuff, if you know what I mean. But at the same time I won't be rushing things, because I have seen that a fair bit in other Septiplier Fanfictions. I'll also try to keep things moving along so…I know it's a bit complicated to understand but I just want to make sure I have good pacing with the overall plot of this story. ;)**

 **Well, enjoy another lovely Chapter of Strange Feelings! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 9 – An Important Decision**

Jack spent the entire day thinking about Signe's words, they weren't what he was expecting at all, but at the same time he had no idea what reaction to expect. In the end he still felt conflicted about who he should be with, he was starting to wish that he didn't have feelings for Mark to begin with, but he was slowly starting to understand why, and not just because of the dreams.

Mark was a strong inspiration to him, Jack had always looked up to Mark and without him, he wouldn't be doing YouTube right now, he doesn't even know if what he did in college would be worth it as much as his love of playing video games as a career. He really looked up to Mark, he's watched practically all his videos and is beyond amazed that he used to be just a fan of him, now he was one of Mark's best friends. It was beyond amazing to believe that would ever happen, and he was happy with how Mark spoke to others and the content he produced was so consistent and had so much variety. He loved so much about Mark that he was starting to understand the reason why he was falling for him, he only wondered if it was the same for Mark.

Up in his recording room all day, he stared at his desktop screen, thinking about what he should do. If he were to leave to see Mark he would have to pre record some videos, but the problem was that he had no idea how long he was going to be away for. He couldn't think that far ahead and what if he wanted to be with Mark how could their relationship work? Jack didn't want to move away from his family and Signe, and he knows the last long distance relationship he had didn't work, so how would he be able to make one work with Mark?

There was so much he had to think about, and he didn't know where to start. In the end he decided to just record his daily videos and sleep on it. Jack knew Signe had a point with her statement, he hadn't been in a relationship with Mark before so he had no idea what it was like, but he was currently in a relationship with Signe and knew what it was like. He needed the full experience of both relationships before he could make a final decision about everything. The problem was that he didn't want to break any hearts, he hated decision making, and he didn't want to seem bias on his own opinion.

But he started to feel that if Signe was alright with him giving it a shot with Mark, it must have seemed okay. He was only worried that he'd choose Mark over her, but at the same time he worried if he chose Signe over him. It was a lot to think about, and he hated keeping people waiting, so he decided to give it a night and see where his thoughts were in the morning.

After a long night of tossing and turning, Jack woke up just before midday, seeing the bed half empty as he turned to Signe's side; Jack sighed and looked at the ceiling above. He thought about his feelings towards both of them, and what Signe told him yesterday. It seemed to be a sensible option, and there was so little he could do from where he was now. But at the same time there would be so much planning done behind seeing Mark in America. He wasn't even sure how long he would be away for; he'd have to give his time in LA a limit because there was only so much he could do in a short time.

Jack headed downstairs shortly after, only to find Signe on her computer drawing another picture using her drawing tablet. He loved how talented she was at drawing; it was one of the many reasons why he loved her. A smile crept across his lips as he continued towards the kitchen, wanting to have some fresh steaming coffee before he got started with his day.

However he felt like he should talk with Signe more about whether he should go to see Mark or not. He hadn't talked to him through Skype since a couple of days ago, however it was usually like this it didn't feel right that he hadn't talked to him properly in two days. It worried him how Mark was doing, wondering if he was waiting for a response, he felt like he should tell him what Signe told him the day before.

After his coffee, he went to talk to Signe, although she was halfway through doing another drawing she set down her tablet pen and looked up with concern, but showing a small assuring smile as well. "You alright?" She asked, getting up from her seat, rubbing his upper arms.

Jack sighed, feeling the weight of conflict within his mind bring his weight down, but with confidence he looked back up at Signe, pressing his lips together firmly before he spoke. "Yeah, I've just been trying to think about all this. I'm still not sure about it, I feel like you won't be happy if I leave you, and I don't want you to feel that way." He explained, walking away from Signe, leaning against the wall with his back turned to her. "And I feel like Mark would respond the same way if I stayed with you. It's too difficult for me to choose." He sulked, the tears falling from his eyelids, causing him to cover his face in shame.

Signe felt the tears too, knowing how conflicted he was feeling inside, and she hated to see him like this, she was surprised he was still managing with his videos while he was like this, but pushing that surprised thought aside she approached him, he turned around and looked into her eyes, seeing the hurt in her eyes too from his pain, his guilt was weighing him down even more from making his emotions reflect onto hers.

"Look, I know it's hard for you. But I'm sure both Mark and I have the same supporting thoughts for you. I've seen how Mark is such a good friend to you, I know he'll respect whatever decision you make, and please don't feel bad about not choosing the other person. Whoever you choose, the other will still love you and have a deep respect for your relationship." She assured, caressing his cheek with an adoring smile.

Jack smiled, feeling that Signe said the words he wanted to hear, and from what she said compared to what Mark last told him about making a decision he felt like both of them would be okay and wouldn't think more or less of themselves if he chose that person over the other. All three of them were such good friends, he knew there wouldn't be any jealousy or anger involved. His mind started to clear up, sudden realisation hitting him that he was over complicating this entire situation just because his mind couldn't think straight.

"I know, and I can't believe I've been over thinking this when I should've just stuck to what you told me yesterday." He stated before breathing a sigh. "I know both of you guys so well that I should know what reaction to expect, I shouldn't assume your opinion about my feelings before I say anything." He claimed, feeling regretful and slightly embarrassed that he made an assumption before confessing to her.

Signe smiled before she gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's the Jack I know and love." She said with a smile, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, have you made a decision now?"

Jack hummed in thought, smiling slightly as he looked down at his girlfriend. "I haven't made a decision about who to be with, but I have made the decision to go see Mark." He announced confidently.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Signe replied with a smile, tapping her finger on his nose before grinning. "How soon?" She asked.

There was going to be a lot of planning involved before he could actually leave, but he knew that the first thing he had to do was book a flight there and back home, then would come pre recording videos and packing then making his way to LA to see Mark. It was going to be a while before he actually got to see Mark in person again, but he didn't want anyone knowing about it just yet, feeling that his feelings were still fresh and that he hadn't made a decision with these feelings yet.

He started to think more about if he were to choose Mark they would both have to announce to their fans that they were together, then would come the long explanation that Jack didn't dump Signe and that it was a mutual and respectful agreement to end the relationship, with Signe still happy and loving Jack and at the same time respecting his new relationship with Mark. That was if it were to turn out that way.

With how many days he decided he'll be away, he decided to make it five days, including the day he arrived in LA and the day he would leave. So that meant he would have to pre record several videos for an entire week just in case if he wasn't able to record anything once he came back home that day. It was going to be a long process but he will make it there as soon as he could.

"As soon as I can." He stated boldly, smiling with pride.

So after telling Signe what he was going to do, he got straight into recording, planning to record as many videos as he could a day, while also being sure to take breaks when he needed them and sleep when he needed it. But he booked his flight first, planning to leave in just under a week. He felt like he should tell Mark soon but he decided to wait out a little while just so he was one hundred percent sure about his decision to go see him, plus to make sure he had some videos pre recorded first.

By the end of that day he had five different videos recorded, he had received a text from Mark during dinner asking how he has been but he decided not to respond to it until a few hours later. When that time arrived he went back upstairs to his computer, after editing a few of his videos he checked to see if Mark was online, but when he looked Mark was offline. Jack slumped in his chair before looking over at his phone, his thoughts driving towards him giving Mark a call instead, but he thought a Skype call would be more engaging because he got to see Mark's face and reactions.

So instead he gave him a text to meet up with him on Skype. He didn't receive a reply instantly, but a few minutes later Mark responded and in that moment Jack saw that Mark was now online on Skype. He called him, less than a dial later Mark answered, smiling happily as he saw Jack's webcam.

"Hi Jack." He greeted happily with a wave, glad to see Jack was in a much better mood compared to the last time he spoke to him via Skype. "How have you been?" He asked.

Jack was really glad to see Mark's face again, excitement grew inside of him just at the thought of seeing him in a week's time in person, and he felt so nervous about telling Mark about what he was doing. "I'm feeling much better now that I've thought everything through." He stated, grinning happily the whole time, mostly happy that he was talking to Mark.

Mark widened his eyes, feeling very relieved that Jack was feeling better than before, but he could already tell through his smiling happy expression that he was feeling much better. He glad he took some time to think about this, now he was curious and worried about what decision he made about all this. But at the same time he knew he had to be respectful at whoever he chose to be with, so Mark took in a deep sigh before he asked about it.

"So I take it you've come to a decision then?" He assumed, feeling sweat starting to form over his forehead in the sudden nervousness of Jack's response.

"Yes, I have." Jack replied, nodding. He gave a moment of suspense before announcing his decision, deciding to tell Mark in a funny, clever way. "Does your house have more than one bedroom that could be occupied for about five days?" He asked, smirking with a wide cheeky grin.

All that Jack could see in response was Mark gasping with his hands cupped over his mouth. "Really!? You're coming down here just to see me?" Mark exclaimed, almost feeling as excited as a fan girl. "That's great news!"

Jack chuckled, knowing that Mark would be shocked and happy at the same time. He felt bubbly the moment Mark gasped; he couldn't help but chuckle in response to Mark's response. It was cute and hilarious. "I knew you'd be happy about it."

But then, Mark held in his reaction, his thoughts recollecting as he pieced together what he could, questioning the parts that had not pieced together yet. "Wait, what does that mean for you and Signe? And why are you only staying here for five days? Not that I'm asking you to move over here but why are you coming down anyway?" He asked, feeling like he didn't know all the facts.

"Don't worry about her, she's the one who suggested I do this, and I'm only staying there for five days because I want to see what it's like to be with you." Jack explained, the moment he mentioned being with him he blushed a deep red, widening his smile towards the end as he stared longingly through the screen to Mark's brown eyes.

Mark understood what he meant now, in a way he was really grateful that Signe suggested for Jack to do this, but at the same time he worried that Jack might choose him over her. He didn't want to seem like the more important person who would end her relationship with Jack just over him. But at the same time he felt like if Signe suggested for him to come down to LA and see him, he knew she respected Jack's decision as much as he respected his decision. He thought more about Jack's words, thinking about spending time with him when he arrived gave him butterflies of excitement, and he couldn't wait for Jack to arrive. Spending time with him and coming to terms with his feelings was going to be a rush full of happy emotions, he could feel it, and at the same time he was ready to face reality if Jack decided to stay with Signe.

"I like that; I look very much forward to your visit." He said in a low but excited and happy tone.

Jack smiled widely in response, already picturing himself there with Mark. In one way his thoughts were still trying to get accustomed to these new feelings and thoughts gushing through his mind, but at the same time he was accepting them and not avoiding them anymore, knowing that avoiding them would only make him feel worse and make the entire situation worse.

"I can't wait to see you, I know it hasn't been that long since I was there last but now that I feel...different about you it's going to be a whole new experience for me, and you." Jack explained, knowing that things were going to be different now.

Mark nodded and hummed in reply, knowing that this time it was definitely going to be different, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with Jack once he arrived but he knew that something would happen and by the time Jack would arrive back home in Ireland he would have a decision made about his feelings. Then, something else shook Mark's mind, he wondered how Jack was going to tell his fans about what was going on. He felt like it was too soon for Jack, or even either of them to say anything about their newfound feelings.

He knew that Jack wouldn't say anything until he made his decision about it, but he knew that his fans would get worried, or suspicious even that Jack was suddenly not uploading as many videos anymore, or that people spotted him at the LA airport. Mark looked up with a slightly worried look, causing Jack's smile to slowly fade as Mark began to speak.

"Hey, how about your channel? You going to be okay for uploads? And how about telling your fans what you're doing? I know you wouldn't tell them exactly what you're doing but there's a good chance that someone will see you at the airport and recognise who you are so...what are you going to tell them?"

Jack felt like he should've thought that part of his trip more thoroughly, in one way he wanted to keep it secret until he made a solidified decision about all of this, but at the same time he had so many fans and if he was spotted and they asked why he was in LA he'd have to say something, but then at the same time they would ask why didn't he post anything. He breathed a sigh at the thought, knowing he had to come up with something, in the end he hated keeping secrets from his fans, but he decided to say where he was going but not the whole reason why he was there.

"I get what you mean, I'll be fine in terms of uploads, I've recorded five already today, just finished editing a couple of them. And in terms of people possibly seeing me then asking why I didn't say I was coming to LA, I think just posting a Twitter post about what I sort of was doing in LA would clear that up." He explained, looking away from the webcam in thought.

Mark nodded with a smile, knowing that Jack had it under control, but also hoped that Jack wouldn't over work himself just so he could make his way down to LA to see him. "Oh okay, well just don't over work yourself alright?"

Jack chuckled, knowing Mark was lecturing him of all people when Mark should be looking in the mirror and saying that. "Okay buddy I won't. I need to get some shut eye, had a long day recording and editing so hopefully I can get more of that done tomorrow too." He explained, stretching out his arms before her yawned.

"Alright then I'll chat to you another time." He replied, before quickly remembering Jack had missed a detail about coming over to LA. "Wait, when are you coming over?" Mark asked.

"Oh, just under a week, maybe five to six days? After I wake up tomorrow it'll be five. Hopefully I can get enough recording done before then." Jack explained, talking in a more serious and slightly worried tone.

Mark smiled in reply, hoping that Jack would be able to come over without having to worry about his video schedule been thrown out of whack just because of his visit to see him. "Okay then, bye Jack."

After responding with a friendly goodbye he ended the call, relaxing back into his chair with a boost of confidence, feeling happier about his plan to go see Mark in a little under a week. He was really glad Signe suggested that he do this, even if it did in some way make him feel like he was neglecting her, he knew that from her words earlier that day that she was okay with it.

So not long later he headed off to bed, finding Signe already fast asleep, he kissed her forehead before he slid into bed alongside of her, smiling as he slowly fell asleep feeling the warmth embrace him as the sheets mixed with the warmth of his body. He felt hope and excitement rush through his veins. Jack knew it wouldn't be long until he would see Mark in person, but he knew he had a fair bit of work to do to make the trip as stress free as possible, and it was going to be a very long five days.

 **Well, looks like Jack's going to LA to see Mark! I really can't wait to write the next Chapter there's going to be so much stuff happening soon, I'm really excited! :D But as much as I'd love to update this more frequently I'm sticking to updating this once a week since my life is real busy at the moment. ;)**

 **So as for updates with this story I was hoping to have this Chapter up on Thursday but other things came up. However I am making the weekly updates on Thursday so expect an update around that time, things might come up too so it might get delayed but who knows? Oh well, I'll see you all soon for the next Chapter! ^^**


	10. Away From Home

**So life's been pretty busy lately with my graphic design course and all, I'm still really trying to find a part time job because I want to earn more money, I was hoping to have one by the end of last year, but that never happened…anyways if I do get one soon that means time doing these type of things will be shortened a lot. Hopefully I can finish this story by then, but at the same time getting a part time job lately has been hard…**

 **Anyways, lots of exciting stuff happening in this Chapter! Jack's finally going to see Mark and we might get some intimacy! But, I won't rush things just so I can pace things and just bring you one lot of excitement at a time. Oh, and thanks for the awesome feedback, you know how much it helps me write more. :)**

 **Well, enjoy Chapter 10 of Strange Feelings! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 10 – Away From Home**

Jack couldn't get the trip off his mind, every time he thought about it he smiled, but every now and then when he would look at Signe he would remember how much he loved both her and Mark. His mind would always go back to being conflicted and unsure, sometimes wanting to cancel the trip but at the same time he didn't want to tell Mark about it then he'd feel awful about making him feel down.

While recording a reading comments video, he couldn't help but look more at the septiplier themed ones, he smiled at the thought of possibly being with Mark but at the same time he felt really guilty for Signe if he were to choose Mark over her, even though she completely understood why and accepted whatever decision he made, he still felt like he was neglecting her. Jack only wished there was a simple way to sort this situation out.

In some ways he wished he didn't have these feelings but at the same time he couldn't shake them off, these new feelings felt very exciting to him and he wanted to see what it was like when he was with Mark, if he was this giddy and excited to see him he couldn't imagine when he was in LA to meet him, it was going to be completely new and unexpected for him.

So after a good five days of recording enough videos ahead of a week, he packed his bags the night before he had to leave, and as Signe helped him pack his things Jack couldn't help but feel some hurt in her eyes, he couldn't deny it. In one way she was afraid he would choose him over her, but Jack was slowly coming to terms that either one would accept whatever decision he made. He loved that about his friends, they were real true friends.

"You okay?" Jack asked, looking up at Signe, who quickly forced a smile the second he said that.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She assured, smiling as she looked up at him.

Jack sighed, seeing that she was trying to be happy for him while at the same time she began to worry if they'll still be together after all this. But Signe knew she had to accept whatever decision Jack made, she wouldn't be biased and be mad at him choosing Mark over her or be extremely happy that he chose her over him. She would remain neutral, because no matter what was going to happen she will still love Jack.

"I know it's going to be hard, but don't worry I will come back home no matter what decision I make. I'm not going to leave Ireland for Mark. If we do end up making this work I'm not leaving my home country just to be with him, we'll work things out if it gets that far." Jack assured, cupping Signe's cheek as she sighed with a small smile.

Signe looked up at him, seeing those amazing blue eyes she couldn't resist, she gave him a peck on the lips before wrapping her arms around him, shedding a tear in the thought that Jack was finally going to have a decision made once he comes back home, he wasn't going to leave her for good. Even if Jack were to choose Mark he wasn't going to kick her out, no matter what happens he will still deeply care for her.

"I love you Jack, I probably won't see you in the morning when you leave." She muffled as her head was slightly buried into his shoulder. "I know you'll make a decision about this. There is no right or wrong, remember that." She added, revealing her face to him with a happy smile and a few tears shed.

Jack smiled, knowing how much she was there for him, adoring how much respect she had for him, and he knew if he chooses Signe over Mark, Mark would understand completely. He might be a little upset but Jack knew Mark could take the pain if it came down to that. He caressed her chin as his smile widened; loving that adorable look she gave him.

"I will, don't worry." He replied in assurance, kissing her forehead.

So once all his things were packed he headed straight into bed, knowing it was already late he was going to have a good sleep on the plane later he thought as he slid under the covers, realising it was already after midnight. He and Signe stared longingly at each other; Signe caressed Jack's cheek while he cupped that hand, loving her hand gently touching his face, very soft and warm.

"Just remember that it doesn't matter who you choose, I'll still love you no matter what." Signe assured, whispering softly as she moved a little closer to him.

Although he knew she was only showing her affection, Jack felt that in some way her means of affection were making it more difficult for him to decide, he loved Signe's touch, always soft and smooth, with or without makeup she was the most gorgeous woman he ever met. He had no idea what he was going to do once he saw Mark in person, he was glad he didn't tell Mark to pick him up, otherwise others might see and get the wrong but in another way right idea.

Not long later they both drifted off to sleep, Jack didn't dream much, most of the dreams were random, but the very last one he had before he woke up was him and Mark playing forest coop together just like they did a very long while ago. It made him think about playing it with him again sometime soon, remembering all those funny moments they had during that game, even the awkward moments made him smile.

His dream was interrupted as he heard his alarm loud and clear, he moaned in tiredness, hating the concept of sleep to begin with. In a groggy tone, he mumbled to his clock a few more minutes as he was so eager to fall back asleep, but then he turned his head and saw Signe moan as she rolled over, her back facing him. A sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the reason why he was getting up at this hour, he rolled over to see his bags neatly placed against the wall, showing him that he was practically ready to go.

So after having a quick breakfast and getting dressed, he prepared to walk out the door with his things as the taxi was due to arrive at any minute, but as he was moving his bags towards the front door, he heard Signe call him from upstairs. In that moment his taxi had arrived, his mind quickly went into a state of conflict as he had to make a decision, but he knew that he cared too much for Signe to just leave on her, so he quickly hurried back upstairs to see her sitting up in her bed, half tired half awake.

"Jack, please remember that no matter what, I'll be happy with whatever decision you make, it won't change our close friendship with each other." She assured, before slowly getting out of bed.

Jack smiled before running over to her, hugging her tightly before giving her one last peck on the lips before the taxi honked and he had to leave. And within a minute later, the house dropped dead silent and Signe was left on her own for a week, patiently waiting for Jack to make a decision about his love life.

After a short drive to the airport, he managed to get all his bags loaded onto the plane before he boarded, so far he hadn't seen anyone that recognised him yet but he posted a tweet saying he was about to board his flight, he took a selfie before tucking his phone away and walking onto the plane, as he sat down he looked out the window, taking a deep breath as he came to terms with what he was doing.

He was going to LA, only to see Mark and see what it was like being around him. Jack felt the bubbly feeling arise as he smiled excitedly, anxious and excited to meet Mark in a matter of hours. Although he felt like an excited child inside about to get what he wanted, at the same time he thought of Signe, he felt bad in some way of leaving her so suddenly even with a week break. He still classified them as a couple, because he wasn't sure who to choose. He knew that this time with Mark was going to make him come to a clear executive decision.

Looking at his phone, he knew that Mark would still be asleep as it was morning at the moment in Ireland, but he really felt like texting him that he was on his way to see him. Jack knew he had to be patient; it wouldn't be long until he would be in LA waiting outside Mark's door.

After safety checks and final boarding's were taken care of, the flight was prepared for takeoff. As the plane lifted off the runway Jack stared outside and watched the ground get further away from him, the thoughts of when he would see that ground again ran through his head. He knew one way or another he was going to feel horrible about rejecting his feelings for someone but at the same time he would be happy with whoever he chose.

Not long later, he started to feel his lack of sleep catch up to him, with a few yawns he gradually dozed off into a nap. After a few hours he woke up, looking outside the window to see the sunrise following him to America, all he could see was ocean and land off in the far distance, he only had a few hours down but he knew the wait was going to be worth it in the end.

As time went by Jack went over reading and replying to some comments spread across his different accounts, feeling that he couldn't do much until he was off the plane, he watched a couple of videos before taking yet another nap, unfortunately this nap was interrupted part way as he heard the pilot call out to passengers, notifying that they would be landing in about half an hour.

He couldn't wait, all he could see out the window was land and a few clouds, the daylight had caught up and it was now morning for LA, Jack relaxed in his chair, thinking about how little time there was before he would see Mark. He couldn't believe he was doing this all because of it starting with one dream that eventually grew into something more, Jack didn't expect a dream like that to have such a huge impact on his love life, but it did and now he wasn't very far away from landing in LA.

As soon as the wheels touched town, Jack felt the rush of excitement flood his body, he was so prepared to get out of his seat, grab his things and get the next taxi to Mark's place. But he knew he had to be patient, by this time he had texted Mark but there was no response back, Jack had changed the time on his phone to LA time and knew for certain that Mark would be awake by now, he always knew Mark was a morning person, even if half the time he would go to bed late at night, he would still wake up early.

In some ways they were total opposites, Jack loved staying up late and sleeping in till the afternoon while Mark would rise up and early to start the day, Jack's upload schedule was always on time while Mark's was always all over the place, even though Mark tries really hard to stick to his upload schedule, sometimes too many things come up for him and he has to delay his videos.

Then again, they could both benefit from each other, even if they don't end up starting a relationship, Jack felt like Mark would help him out more by getting up a little earlier, and Mark could benefit from him trying to stick on time. But at the same time Jack felt like this time spent with Mark isn't going to fix his upload schedule, unless he pre-recorded some videos beforehand.

After gathering all his things and making his way to a taxi, his phone buzzed. He dropped his belongings on the ground to reach his phone, and in that moment he saw some fans waving off in the distance, Jack smiled happily at them, glad to see some fans and were even more grateful that they were only waving at him but then he focused his attention to the text. His heart skipped a beat the moment he saw Mark's name, his excitement rose when he read the text he received.

" _No Taxi for you, I'm taking you back to my place in style .I'm out the front."_

Jack couldn't help but laugh, loving Mark's humour. So he quickly waved back to his fans before grabbing his things and quickly walking out the door, only to see Mark's car parked just before the taxi parking bay. In that moment all he could feel was the excitement of butterflies rupturing his stomach, he couldn't believe it, but at the same time he could. He was in LA and Mark was picking him up to take him to his place.

He examined the car, and couldn't see Mark, but then out the corner of his eye, the man stood with his fluffed up red hair with a gorgeous smile. There Mark was, standing there just as happy as he was to see him, but then awkwardness arose as they stood face to face, realising that they had mutual feelings for each other and this was the first time they met each other with these feelings in person. Jack knew it was going to be a whole new experience for him.

"Hi Mark." Jack greeted, smiling with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

Mark shared those same pink cheeks, really glad to see him and extremely happy that he was going to be spending some quality time with him. In one way Mark wished that he would pick him, but in another way he knew that whatever decision Jack made about these feelings he would accept them with deep respect. If he chose Signe over him he would still care deeply for him but also continue to have a deep respect for his relationship with her.

"Hi." Mark responded, smiling as he fiddled with his pockets before his brown eyes turned to the luggage he was carrying. "Do you need a hand?" He asked, before making his way to help even without Jack's response.

Jack followed to the trunk of Mark's car and placed the rest of his things in it, not long later they were both in the car and on their way to Mark's house. Jack wanted to look at Mark but at the same time he couldn't help but feel shy and slightly uncomfortable around him, he felt confused as to why he was feeling this way, but in a way he knew why. Neither of them had experienced these feelings for each other before and they didn't know how to react to each other once they saw each other in person.

So the drive was quiet, Mark remained focused on driving while also at the same time shooting a glance or two at Jack, a little worried as to why he was staring silently out the side window. Mark too felt slightly uncomfortable, he and Jack usually weren't this quiet when they met each other in person, but with these new feelings it made his cheeks constantly stay at a high temperature, causing a tint of pink to print over his cheeks.

Jack couldn't take the silence anymore; he turned to Mark, sucking in his lips nervously as he smiled slightly. "So, how's life?" Jack asked, not knowing what else to talk about with him.

Mark was glad Jack spoke up; he couldn't bear the silence much longer, even though most of his drives around town were quiet because it was only him, being with Jack it was always talking, yelling and laughing. He loved doing that with Jack, but knew that this time things were going to feel different. Mark felt like if they could make this work they would both start to act more like they used to when they were around each other, just some added affection as a bonus.

"Life's great, I got a few videos prepared so I can spend some more time with you." He replied, turning his head every now and then to Jack as he spoke, but keeping most of his focus towards the road.

In response, Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised but yet glad at the same time that they were going to spend more time together while he was staying with him for the next five days. But yet at the same time he felt like Mark was dedicating himself too much to him, he appreciated that Mark did that to spend more time with him but at the same time he felt like Mark shouldn't do that for his visit. Then again, Jack realised that Mark might be thinking the same about him recording more videos that would last the next week until he got back home.

Not long later, they arrived at Mark's house, and after placing Jack's stuff all in Mark's arranged spare room they sat down on the couch, sighing in relaxation as they looked at each other briefly before looking away shyly. Neither of them didn't know what to do next, and even though Jack might end up having a little jet lag, for the time being he was fine, but Mark felt like they should try and do something today. They had been both waiting all week for them to be this close to each other, and now since they were they didn't know what to do.

"So...do we talk about this or...?" Mark began to speak, slouching in the couch a little as he looked over at Jack, who was only sitting a foot away from him.

Jack looked up, his cheeks still tinted pink from the closeness of Mark after developing these new feelings, they made him excited but at the same time scared to do anything with Mark. "I don't know...this feels weird, I wasn't really expecting it to be like this..." He admitted, kicking his foot gently against the floor.

Mark turned, looking out the window in thought; he pressed his lips together firmly before turning back to Jack. "I guess it's because this is so new to us...we don't know how to react once we saw each other in person."

"Yeah exactly." Jack replied, adding a bit more volume to his voice as he sat up. "I felt so excited on my way here, and then I felt confusion rob my mind about all of this." He replied with a sigh, looking towards the ground with a shrug. "But I guess there's a first try for everything right?" He suggested, turning his body more towards Mark.

With a smile, Mark did the same, turning his body more towards Jack. He started to think of whether he should make a move on him or not, or was it too soon since his arrival to LA. Mark felt like he should let Jack settle in first before they got too deep into this. However at the same time he didn't know how to pace this if they wanted to try and make it work, he didn't want to rush things but at the same time he wanted so much more from Jack in that very moment, it was his mind facing the reality of the situation that prevented him from doing anything.

Mark hummed in reply, sucking his lips in as he looked down at the ground awkwardly, interlocking his hands over his legs hunched over slightly on the couch, he glanced at Jack, who was taking a deep breath and looking away from him, feeling the silence return and making it more uncomfortable for the both of them. But eventually Mark spoke up, feeling like this was going nowhere so far and he wanted to try something out with Jack, nothing too intimate yet as he wasn't sure how far this was going to go, or even work for that matter.

"Jack, I want to try something...can I hold your hand...?" Mark asked nervously, shaking a little as he moved his hand towards Jack's.

Pressing his lips together firmly, feeling the heat gush all over his face in the sudden flood of feelings coarse through his body, Jack nodded in response, feeling that talking might ruin the moment. He let his hand reach over to Mark's slowly, both guys stared at each other's hands as they interlocked very slowly, the burn of feelings inside made the moment all too meaningful and exciting. Then, their fingers fully interlocked over each other, the warmth of the other's hand felt very embracing, it made their hearts race as they looked at each other deeply.

The mutual feeling was there, but neither of them was sure if this was going to work.

 **I really hate that I put this off I'm really sorry, it's just that I had a sleepover on the weekend and generally when I have sleepovers I try to get things done but then I end up not doing anything because I'm spending time with my friends. I'm sure you guys understand. Thursday updates will still continue, I will try my hardest not to make them as late as this one was. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you soon for the next one. ^^**


	11. Game Time

**Man I really can't get enough of writing and re-reading this story, I've just been in such a septiplier mood lately I can't help but re-read this story and write more of it! Also, it really helps with all the positive feedback I've been getting, I was really expecting a lot of negative feedback when I first posted this but I guess the world is unpredictable... Just kidding, I knew there would be at least someone out there who likes it. XD**

 **So, we're starting to get more intimate with these two! But I wonder…how far will it go? How am I going to keep this story going if it's all mutual…? I don't want this story to end yet, I do have an ending in mind for the story but I don't know how far away that'll be, but it definitely won't be soon, I'll let you guys know when the last Chapter is near. ;)**

 **Anyways, enjoy Chapter 11 of Strange Feelings! ^^ P.S. Sorry this was updated late, I caught a bug at the start of the week and then by Thursday it was getting really bad so I ended up losing a lot of time just laying in bed with a lack of sleep because of my stuffed up nose, I couldn't smell or anything, but anyways enjoy the Chapter! :D**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 11 – Game Time**

The pair stared at each other, smiling slightly before they felt the awkwardness arise, they quickly let go of each other's hands and looked away shyly, feeling uncomfortable but at the same time feeling happy that they did that. Even though they had both wanted to try this, they were both expecting it to be less awkward than it was already; it must have been the sudden reality of the situation that made them feel weird about it.

"Sorry, I think that just made it more awkward…" Mark admitted, turning his head slightly.

Jack nodded in reply, looking down at the ground towards Mark's feet. "Yeah…I was kind of expecting it to go a little different." He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he slouched into the couch.

Mark agreed in reply, wanting that hand hold to go another way but it didn't. He sighed in thought of why it felt that way, and then his mind suggested that they were hitting the idea too head on and it was still too soon for either of them to try that out. Maybe they had to start out small and build their way up? He thought. Mark turned his head towards Jack, remembering how they became friends in the first place; the first game that they ever played together was gmod sandbox. He remembered still having it on his computer somewhere so now he decided to go back to their roots.

"You know what? How about we play a game together instead?" Mark suggested in a more confident tone.

Jack's eyes lit up with excitement as he smiled. "Sure, but what game?" He asked, knowing how many countless games they played together.

Mark didn't answer, instead he got up from his seat and gestured Jack to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. Jack followed close behind, feeling nervous but at the same time excited that they were going to play a game together, he worried that Mark was going to record them playing together, but then saw that Mark only set up his two computers and nothing else, after dragging a seat next to his, Mark gestured to Jack to sit down alongside him.

He obliged, sitting down and seeing what was on the screen that Mark had prepared. The nostalgia hit him hard as he read the words gmod sandbox, giving him so many happy and thoughtful memories, remembering their first game that they played together gave him so much happiness as he turned to Mark, smiling with a blush.

"Mark…it's been ages since we played this game together, out of all the games we've played together you pick this one?"

Mark nodded with a happy smile. "Yep, because it was the first game we ever played together." He stated, leaning in slightly towards Jack, before the distance between them got too close for comfort.

They separated their distance slightly, feeling the awkwardness arise as Mark opened a map for them to play on, and as soon as Jack saw the very strong familiarity of the map they were playing on, he couldn't help but laugh and nudge his friend in the shoulder. "Really Mark? We're going back to the old times?" He joked with a chuckle.

"It might help with our…situation." Mark implied, hesitating on the word situation as he felt the bubbly feeling inside arise as he looked at Jack.

Jack smiled, laughing a little before lowering his head shyly before turning towards the screen, ready to play some gmod sandbox with Mark. They played around making all sorts of weird contraptions, but most of all they enjoyed making their custom made jets that would make the other person spin and fly high up into the air; they both laughed so much when they both went flying in the air. Their screens going crazy before they safely landed back down.

"Again again!" Jack demanded excitedly, enjoying playing sandbox with Mark.

Mark chuckled as he played back in his mind what just happened on screen, it was really hilarious and he could see why Jack asked to do that again, so not a moment later they were both spinning out of control in the air. They spent a good hour messing around in sandbox before they decided to switch to prop hunt with just the two of them.

"Okay, I think we've played around with our first memories together, how about having some fun annoying the fuck out of each other?" Mark suggested as he opened up his private server, Jack slouching in his chair, calming himself down from the laughter.

Jack chuckled, straightening up his back as he sat up fully on his chair. "Yeah, any other game would be great too, but sandbox will be the best game I ever played with you." He admitted, looking down with a slight blush.

Mark raised an eyebrow suggestively while also blushing the moment he saw the tint of pink on Jack's cheeks. "Oh really? You're sure it's not Forest Coop, because that's what started the whole septiplier ship." He implied with a smirk, nodding as he kept his head focused on the screen.

"We totally made it a thing didn't we? It was never the fans..." Jack stated, slowly realising what that statement truly meant as seriousness crept into half the tone of his sentence.

Mark picked up on the seriousness instantly, his body froze as he realised that they may have liked each other this way for a much longer time than they both thought. It only seemed like over a week to them but it could just as well been over a year or so since they could have started to like each other in that way, but maybe it was subconsciously?

But now that Jack pointed it out, they both started to realise all those subtle moments they had together before those dreams happened, sometimes Jack would find himself always nervosa around Mark, but at the same time he thought he was only acting that way because he looked up to Mark so why wouldn't he be nervous? Then, when it came to talking about him, Jack couldn't help but smile most of the time.

From Mark's point of view, it was always the excitement of Jack coming over to LA and visiting, and those cutesy moments he shared with Jack in front of their fans made him feel a little shy, he remembered the heat in his face, he worried if his fans caught that, but he knew that he would have seen it posted somewhere and so far he hadn't seen any real evidence as to either of them liking each other, even though now it was actually true.

Unfortunately neither of them didn't know how to make this work, they knew what they had to do they just didn't know how to do it without it being criticized for taking too long or not enough to make a move or something, and they also didn't know how far were they going to take it by the end of the week, neither of them had even thought about beyond kissing and didn't dare to, their feelings for each other still felt fresh and they didn't want to taint it with that sort of thing, probably not even ever, it just seemed so wrong to either of them if they were to try and do that with each other.

So Mark loaded up prop hunt and made sure the computer Jack was on had the same server too so they could play together, and after a silent moment of just the two of them waiting for the map to load they were finally able to play. Jack was a prop first, picking the role of a hunter first so Mark would have no choice but to pick props as the teams swapped making Jack a prop on the second round.

Jack quickly found a good prop and hid somewhere relatively hard for Mark to find but not too hard it seemed like he was cheating, so every ten or so seconds Jack would taunt him, Mark constantly asked where Jack was, growing frustrated that he wasn't finding him anywhere and not having much knowledge of this map, but at the same time Jack hadn't played this map either so it was new to the both of them.

"You'll never find me Mark." Jack implied, feeling confident with his spot that he removed his hands from the keyboard and mouse, crossing his arms over his chest with pride.

Mark growled annoyingly as he continued to look everywhere for Jack. "Where are you!? I've searched everywhere!" Mark cried.

Jack cackled with laughter in that statement, knowing if Mark had searched everywhere on the entire map by now he would've found him and the round would be over. Jack didn't say anything, instead he cackled with laugher for an entire minute before he thought of giving Mark a hint, seeing that Mark was still being as clueless as he could possibly be. He sighed before leaning back towards the mouse and keyboard, jumping on the spot, announcing that he was bouncing in that very moment.

"Oh, are we going to play this game now?" Mark asked jokingly, smirking as he scanned around him, seeing no objects jumping around him. "Marco!" He called out, wanting Jack to jump when he responded.

"Polo!" Jack replied, jumping on the spot multiple times as he said 'Polo', cracking up in laughter when he saw Mark walk right past him as he jumped. "Are you fucking serious Mark!? My God you're so stupid!" He cried, wiping a tear from his eyes from all the laughing he had done so far.

Mark turned back; examining the area he just walked by, knowing from what Jack said meant that he walked right past him at some point. He stayed in the very room that Jack was in, Jack bit his lower lip as he smiled, trying to hold his nervousness in and contain it with fits of laughter making Mark feel stupid.

"Oh come on Jack, there's only thirty seconds left, give me a chance man!"

Jack sighed, taunting one more time and jumping repeatedly before he stopped and in that moment when Jack stopped Mark looked in his direction, not seeing any jumps. "You're a goddamn liar you know that? I have not seen you jump this whole fucking time. You are lying to me man." Mark informed, feeling annoyed and frustrated at the same time, while still retaining a humorous smile.

And as the round came to a close, Jack came out of hiding and jumped right in front of Mark's face, Mark felt incredibly stupid feeling that Jack's spot was the one place he didn't look. He sighed in exhaustion as he looked all over to find a good hiding spot before he rested his hand not on his chair, but accidentally on Jack's leg.

Jack startled at the sudden touch on his leg, his heart began to race as his muscles tensed and the heat consumed his face. The round had started and Jack was un-blinded to go find Mark, but both of them were in an intimate moment, staring almost blankly into each other's eyes, Jack rested his hand above Mark's, seeing the guilt in Mark's eyes, seeing that this sudden touch of his leg was purely accidental, but Jack accepted it with a smile, staring longingly into Mark's brown eyes as he did the same.

"I know this may sound like a corny thing to say, but you have amazing eyes." Jack said, smiling as she scratched his neck shyly.

He turned away, not seeing a response escape Mark lips, but as he turned back to the screen Mark responded. "SO do you. You have amazing eyes too." He said in a loving, adoring tone, moving his chair closer to Jack's.

But this point neither of them were really focused on the game, but the sudden bark from Chica interrupted the moment and Mark had to get up. Mark told Jack he wouldn't be long and that Jack could go and try to look for him now. By the time Mark returned back to his seat, Jack had just murdered him with a grenade. Mark sighed loudly, moaning in his defeat as Jack chuckled in laughter as he went around to find his own hiding spot.

In that same time, Mark looked over at Jack, not seeing his screen but seeing enough of his face to make him smile. He didn't realise that Jack was looking right at him as he continued to stare at him as he zoned out completely, almost mesmerised by just looking at Jack, he was slowly starting to see why he was having feelings for Jack in the first place, and even though he knew it wasn't all based on his looks, so far he could see just how attractive Jack was just by looking at him.

"Um, Mark?" Jack called out, raising an eyebrow as he started to feel uncomfortable with Mark staring at him and he didn't say a word.

It took a moment for Mark to snap out of it but once he did he got back to his game and continued to hunt Jack down until he would either give up or kill the prop that Jack was. Prop hunt was such a great game for the two, they only wished they could play it together more often, it seemed they have less games than usually just compiling of the two of them. It was always with other friends and they didn't have much chance to talk to each other one on one in a game together, it was always at least one other person and they'd usually have to talk to them too.

Both of them were really starting to see why they liked each other a lot, it seemed like they had liked each other in that way for a while, because both of them whenever they played games together with at least one other person or two, they would occasionally have that annoying sigh that they couldn't talk to each other alone in a game, they would have to talk with the others that were involved with the game, but neither of them hated the others that played with them, it was actually more fun to play with more people but at the same time both Mark and Jack were having that feeling inside that they wanted to talk to each other alone.

So they played prop hunt for a good hour and a bit before deciding that they've played enough games for today, Mark decided to give Jack some time to himself, feeling that he hadn't left Jack alone all that much since he drove him back to his house. For the remainder of the day Jack stayed in the spare room, laying down on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Signe and how she was doing, by this time she knew for it to be in the evening for her, as it was almost the late afternoon for him at the moment.

He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the tiredness kick in again from the long flight and the lack of sleep he had before the flight. He snuggled up, resting half his head on the pillow as he huddled himself up into a small cold ball, not realising that he could just as easily go under the bridge but Jack felt too lazy to do that so he slept where he was, fully clothed on the top of all the covers.

A little after Jack fell asleep into a nap, Mark walked on in, being quiet just in case if he was asleep, and to his amusement Jack was huddled asleep on the bed. He smiled adoringly at his green haired best friend, he wondered if he was ever tempted do any other moves on Jack, ever since the first move he did he wasn't sure what to do next, and he wasn't sure how far he was going to take it, the more he thought ahead what could happen if they do end up together, Mark gagged in response to the thought that they were ever going to go all the way with their relationship if they were to have one.

But then that made Mark think more in depth about the whole reason as to why Jack was here for the next few days, he worried that since not much was happening so far that Jack wasn't going to make a decision by the time he returned back home, he wanted to wake up Jack and talk to him in that very moment about it but seeing how peaceful and quietly Jack slept he smiled lovingly before leaving the room and slowly closing the door on his way out.

So for the remainder of the afternoon, Mark spent some time up in his bedroom laying on his bed playing around with Chica and one of her dog toys, she chewed at it and attempted to grab it out of Mark's hand multiple times, before getting up from her pet bed to jump onto the bed to grab it, she landed right on his stomach and Mark grunted loudly as he suddenly felt so much weight pressed against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Chica, crying in slight pain from her sudden jump as he placed her back down onto her own little doggy bed and handing her toy to her, she continued to chew on it while Mark laid comfortably on his bed thinking about Jack.

He had so many mixed feelings for Jack he didn't know which one he was supposed to be showing around Jack the most, was it love, happiness, humour, seriousness, confusion? His mind was riddled with questions that he couldn't answer, and he was too afraid to look online, not just because he felt weird looking up that sort of thing but because he wasn't sure if he would get the right answer or not and then if he did get the wrong answer he would chose.

Both Mark and Jack felt so confused about all of this; they didn't know how they were going to go about this. They both had mutual feelings for each other but how would they make this work? Mark was starting to have doubts, but realising it was only the start of Jack's trip made him feel more relieved. They both knew that they still had a fair few days to see if they could make this work.

Mark knew he was willing to accept any decision Jack made, but now he worried if Jack was going to be able to make a decision at all. He felt like Jack was torn between him and Signe but he couldn't quite tell, however he could see the conflict in his eyes the few moments they shared staring into each other's eyes. It was only a matter of time; they both had to just let fate take its course. It was the only way to go.

 **Yeah...this chapter is a little short, but that's only because when I do these chapters later than they're schedule I end up writing them after midnight then I get super tired, and then I have to find a way to keep myself awake so I can finish the chapter in one night instead of the span of two days. Luckily I just made it with this Chapter. So again, hopefully I'll have this up on Thursday but at the same time don't expect it fully to be on Thursday because things have been pretty hectic for me lately. Oh well, I'll see you whenever I post the next Chapter! :D**


	12. One Step at a Time

**Well, I've been having a pretty good week so far, I'm really getting a lot of stuff done, although my sickness is still present it's gradually fading away and I've been able to get stuff done on top of that. I'm really hoping that I have more than a few turnaround weeks because I've been really hanging in the negative side of things lately and it hasn't been nice, so hopefully I can remain positive and get more things done on time. :)**

 **So anyways, I really like the feedback I've been getting from you guys, and don't worry I won't stress myself out. And although I tend to do that when I'm short on time, this week so far has been very nice to me ^^ I've also been in a real mood for writing this story more often, but I need to keep it a weekly upload otherwise I'll stress myself out. ;) Without any more delay, here's the next Chapter of Strange Feelings! :D**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 12 – One Step at a Time**

After calling Signe and telling her how things were going, Jack started to get hungry and wondered if Mark was going to cook dinner or get take out for the two of them. He wandered out to the hall and went to find Mark's bedroom, the door was closed and the moment he tapped his finger against the door he could hear Mark talking to himself, but with his voice at a higher volume, a small scream emitted from behind the door. It was clear to Jack that he was busy recording another game video.

Jack thought back to his videos, he was lucky to have the motivation to record so many videos just to prepare for this trip, but then a thought occurred to him. If he and Mark were actually going to make this work, he felt like he should share that experience with his fans so if that time comes when he has to announce to everyone that he and Mark together, it wouldn't seem so sudden and people would be able to join in along with the experience.

He wouldn't record all the details between them, only some. Jack knew he took his camera with him for a good reason, and this was also just in case if things were to work out, and if they didn't he wasn't sure what he'd do with the footage. So in the end Jack decided to do a vlog of how he was going with staying with Mark for a few days. After rushing back to his room and grabbing his camera from his bag, he held it up enough so it revealed his face; he took in a deep breath before he pressed record.

When it came to saying his intro, he felt like this topic was way too serious for it, but in a slightly enthusiastic tone he said his intro before lowering his voice slightly, adding that serious tone to it as he sighed again and stared right at the camera.

"So, I'm in LA…in Mark's house…and I wanted to record my time here not because anything big is happening or anything but…." Jack closed his eyes, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks as he took in another deep breath, even though it was just a camera, he could see all his viewers looking through the camera, waiting for what he had to say. It scared him a little, but with confidence, he continued. "Okay this is a very serious thing and I don't want this to affect you guys in any way, just be supportive and right now my decision isn't final but…I've been having feelings for Mark." He admitted.

Jack continued to talk, but in that moment, Mark had finished recording and heard Jack talking to himself, he wandered out and headed towards the guest room in which Jack was sleeping in, the door was open slightly. He could hear every word that Jack spoke.

"You could say it was the entire ship that you guys created out of it that caused me and Mark to have these feelings but to be honest, we're both not really sure why we have these feelings for each other. That's why I'm here in LA, to see if things could work between Mark and me. Now, before any of you jump to any conclusions, I haven't broken up with Signe, I know I don't talk about her a lot on camera-well, actually I don't talk about her at all unless it's on twitter or instagram, but I came here to see if things could work out between Mark and me and if they don't then well…" He stopped, feeling he was getting too deep into the details. "Let's just say it's going to be a very complicated week for the both of us, and I don't know if Mark will do a similar thing if we do end up making this work but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He continued.

When Mark heard him stop, he opened the door, startling Jack as he almost dropped the camera, he cursed quietly in the sudden appearance of someone else in the room. He saw Mark's shocked look on his face, and then started to feel like making a vlog about something this personal wasn't such a good idea.

"Jack…you're making a vlog about this?" He asked, wanting proper confirmation.

Jack looked down before nodding hesitantly, unsure and worried with how Mark was going to respond, by the sound of his tone it sounded like it was heading towards a more negative route. He knew this was a bad idea, he never really made vlogs to begin with, he always thought he would be invading other people's privacy by making them.

"Sorry Mark...I won't upload it if you don't want me to, I had a feeling you were listening in." He admitted, turning his head slightly away, holding the camera behind his back.

Mark sighed, resting a hand against his forehead before he looked up in deep thought, sucking in his lips as he created a silent and anxious moment for Jack to suffer with. He looked back at Jack, and he could see the regret and guilt in his face, he couldn't be mad at him, and as a matter of fact, he wasn't mad at him at all for doing that. No one else had seen that footage yet so he didn't have a reason to be mad, he knew Jack would ask Mark at the end of the week to see if he could upload it, but at the same time, why would he do this? Mark thought.

"No...It's alright I just..." He stopped, sighing again. "I just want to know why you wanted to do that..." Mark asked, before gasping as he suddenly realised why, but was too slow to respond with words as Jack had already began to explain.

"If things work out between us, I would like to give our fans the whole experience about how we ended up together. I feel that if this does work out and we just tell them upfront, because I know keeping this a secret would be a terrible thing to do. I feel like telling them upfront with no other mention of it might shock a lot of people." He explained, looking up sincerely at Mark, before smirking slightly. "I take it you understand now?"

Mark nodded, approaching Jack and embracing him with another sigh, Jack breathed a gasp with the sudden touch of Mark's arms wrapped around him, his cheeks flushed a vibrant pink and his heart began to pound out of his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, feeling the warmth of his body closer to his, he closed his eyes slowly as he warmed into the hug. They had hugged before but this time it felt so much more different, it felt more close and intimate to him.

"Sorry if I scared you Jack, in one way I want this to work out between us, but at the same time I don't want you to break up with Signe over me. I don't feel that much of a worthy partner to you, even if you do say otherwise." Mark explained, feeling a couple of tears come to his eyes.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jack spoke up in a serious yet saddened tone. "I won't vlog if you don't want me to." He assured, tightening the hug slightly before letting go.

They broke from the hug, Mark wiped his glasses and his eyes before looking back at Jack, feeling horrible that he got emotional over that, and even worse he started to cry right in front of him, when Jack was physically right in front of him. He felt horrible but at the same time thankful and happy that Jack was here in LA, he wanted to make sure Jack made the decision that made him happy, not the right decision or the wrong decision, only his decision.

Mark sniffled as his tears dried up. "No, you can, just don't film every single detail." He added, raising a finger as his humorous side started to slowly kick back in.

Jack nodded and chuckled in response, assuring Mark that he wouldn't do that anyway. "Mark, you should know me by now. I don't record every single thing I do." He assured, exaggerating how he said 'every single thing' in a sarcastic tone.

With a small chuckle in response, they were both alright now. Jack put his camera away and followed Mark out for something to eat, they were both starving and needed something to eat. Mark went straight to the phone to order food, Jack rolled his eyes with an amusing smile, knowing how many times they would be playing games together and he would order himself some food instead of cooking it because he was far too busy, or that he was just lazy.

"Gee Mark, can't you cook for yourself?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Mark pouted as he dialled the number to the food place he always calls, and as it was dialling Mark covered the mouth piece of the phone before responding to Jack. "Hey, I can cook. I just don't wanna slave over a hot stove for you yet."

Jack cracked up laughing in that very moment, before he felt his face warm up from the thought of them ending up together. But before Jack could say anything in response, Mark was talking on the phone ordering them some food. Mark ordered his usual, he asked Jack what he wanted and then they started to argue over what Jack wanted versus what Mark suggested. In the end Mark went with what Jack asked him to get and ordered the remainder of their food. It wasn't until about half an hour later that their food arrived and the decided to play a quick game of Overwatch together shortly afterwards.

For the remainder of the night, things remained humorous and happy for the rest of the night, Mark wanted to make a move and so did Jack but neither of them knew what kind of move to make first. They were both anxiously waiting for that moment when they would kiss.

Jack knew that once he kissed Mark it would make him decide between him and Signe. But the more time he spent with Mark the more he was starting to think Mark was the better option, but then he would think of Signe and how long she and him had been going out for, they had been going out for so long now and they had both managed to keep the relationship strong, he would hate to break that relationship just because his feelings were elsewhere.

It was starting to get late; Mark and Jack had just finished watching a horror movie together, both of them acting like best friends throughout it, pretending to cuddle each other but at the same time feeling awkward about it, then challenging each other to see who would get the most scared. After the credits finished rolling, Mark got up and proceeded to turn off the TV, Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief that the movie was finally over, but then felt the need to stretch as he yawned loudly, causing Mark to yawn closely afterwards.

"Hey... I know we're both tired, you don't need to tell me twice." Mark stated, running a hand through his red hair.

Jack chuckled in response, getting up from his seat as Mark made his way towards the stairs, turning the light off on his way to his bedroom. Jack felt mischievous in that very moment that Mark turned the lights off, calling out goodnight to Jack as he opened the door to his bedroom. With a cunning grin on his face Jack snuck in behind Mark who was way too tired to notice the cool breeze brush against his back as Jack quickly snuck in sneakily.

With a silent giggle to himself he waited, he hoped that Mark wasn't going to turn on a light any time soon, he knew that Mark was so tired he didn't even look like he was going to get ready for bed. All that Jack heard shortly after that a thud sound of Mark landing on his bed in a deep sigh of relief and comfort. He started to make himself comfortable under the covers while Jack crept alongside, really glad that Chica wasn't in her doggy bed alongside his bed at the moment.

Mark wanted to smile about how the day had gone, but his muscles were too weak and tired from the long enjoyable day with the person he cared about the most, and he couldn't wait to see what they could get up to the following day. After taking his glasses off he rested his head back on his pillow, finding a comfortable sleeping position before finally closing his eyes.

It wasn't until a moment later that he started to hear rustling sounds around him, he assumed it was Chica walking in and hopping onto her bed, but then the sounds got closer to his ears and he began to feel uncomfortable. He turned to reach for his light and the second he turned it on he was greeted with a friendly but yet creepy surprise.

"Hello there." Jack said in a high pitched happy creepy tone.

Mark jumped and screamed, almost falling out of his bed but regaining his balance against the bedside table. "Jack, what the hell man!?" He cried, gripping the sheet tightly against his chest in a panic before he started to slowly calm down.

In all the meanwhile, Jack was laughing hysterically at Mark's reaction, he couldn't help but laugh the moment Mark saw his face and screamed, and with a clap of his hands Jack congratulated himself on how he was able to scare Mark so easily. "Oh man, I was not expecting that to go well." He stated, wiping a happy tear from his eye.

Jack saw that Mark was annoyed and at the same time still a little scared from that sudden jump scare. He gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder showing that he was only just messing around. "Aw C'mon Mark, you know I was just playing around with you."

Feeling more awake now, and with Jack feeling mischievous it made Mark feel the same, he looked to his pillow for just a moment before he quickly grabbed it and smacked it against Jack's face, bursting with laughter as he saw the end result of smacking Jack's face with a pillow.

"Oh you're gunna get it buddy!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing the other pillow and smacking Mark with it.

They were both in a laughing fest at this stage, hitting each other with pillows like they were teenage girls at a sleepover, they had the best of fun smacking each other with a pillow, it was entertaining, hilarious and cute all at the same time. In the end they both got tired of it and rested on the bed together, Jack was really starting to feel tired by this point, and wanted to sleep right there next to Mark, but he knew it was too soon and it probably made Mark feel uncomfortable.

As he turned his head to Mark, Mark turned his head at the exact same time and their noses touched, they could both feel their breath against each other's skin. The blush on their cheek becoming more evident the longer they stared longingly into each other's eyes, Mark smiled at Jack, wanting to caress his cheek before Jack proceeded with a wide adoring smile.

"This was a great first day, I really loved it." Jack said, slightly interrupting the moment.

"I did too." Mark replied, leaning in closer to Jack.

Jack could feel Mark's lips approaching his, his heart pounded out of his chest, his mind set a parameter as he sighed and backed away slightly with much reluctance. "Not now Mark." He said with sincerity.

Mark closed his eyes with respect, knowing Jack would say that and thought to himself why would he go for that move already? In that moment he was mentally smacking his head against a wall. "That's okay, I understand." He replied as Jack slowly proceeded to get up from Mark's bed.

After yawning and making himself comfortable again, he looked up at Jack, who was smiling back at him before they both heard the sound of an animal with four legs approaching. In the darkness Chica arrived, Jack kneeled down and clicked his fingers to lead Chica to her bed. She obliged, sitting comfortably in her doggy bed as she looked up at Jack with a smile. Jack smiled as he rubbed the top of her heard, feeling how soft and fluffy her fur was. He chuckled a little before he got back up and looked back at Mark.

It was a nice little distraction from that very close intimate moment he and Mark just shared, and as he kept his eyes on Mark he felt like laying back down next to him and accepting the kiss, but at the same time he held restraint, knowing very well that they both thought the same way in terms of how much they would be rushing things, Mark especially.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Jack stated, feeling a little awkward after that close kiss attempt.

Mark sucked in his lips, feeling that they shared an awkward moment just then; he nodded as he looked down for a moment before looking back up at Jack's illuminated figure. "Yep, I'll see you then." He replied, reaching to turn off his light before getting comfortable again.

Not a moment later, Jack left the room and headed for his room in the darkness. After getting dressed into some sleepwear and hopping into bed, he stared into the blackness, if there were any light he would be looking straight up at the ceiling, he thought deeply about that moment he just shared with Mark. Mark was willing to kiss him already, and as much as Jack wanted to kiss him too he felt like it was too soon, he knew that Mark must have been thinking this through at the same time he was unless he had fallen asleep by this point.

They both just had to take it one small step at a time, but Jack knew he had only four more days now to see if this could work, they needed to experiment a little more, Jack didn't want to run out of time and still have no decision made up, his mind was still tossing and turning between Mark and Signe. In one moment he would want to choose Mark but then in another moment he would want to choose Signe.

He was torn between two people, even though it was just one day Jack felt like he should slowly start to decide who he was going to choose by this stage, but in another way it felt like it was too early to make a decision. All he had to do now was sleep it off, he knew that tomorrow was another day and that tomorrow could bring more surprises for the both of them. So with another deep yawn Jack slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In all the meanwhile Mark was doing the same, thinking about how tomorrow would go for the two of them, he felt that before Jack would leave to return home that they would at least kiss. He was so close before, but at the same time he knew he was rushing things, Mark knew better than to rush things when Jack was only seeing what it was like to be with him instead of Signe so he could make a decision. But in one way, Mark felt like Jack staying with him for almost a week might make Jack's decision much more difficult to decide upon.

Tomorrow was definitely another day, they thought as they both fell into a deep sleep.

 **A tiny bit shorter than usual but that's only because I can't think of anything else to write that would end the Chapter better than it is here. So, looks like Mark and Jack are getting closer, how are they going to pace things between each other? Oh man, I'm so glad I updated this on time for a change! Hopefully I'll see you all next Thursday for Chapter 13! ^^**


	13. Getting Closer

**You know, it actually feels like a really long time since I wrote the previous chapter, even though it was only just over a week ago, I guess I've just been getting a lot of work done more than usual that makes me think more time has passed, oh well *** **shrugs* I would update this twice a week but then I'd be pushing myself ^^;**

 **So, looks like we're getting deeper into the septiplier ship! I have tons of fluff planned for you guys that I know you guys will definitely love! :D But at the same time I have a few other things planned ahead for this story. Remember Jack needs to make a decision by the time he goes back home, and I already planned whom he's going to choose. I won't say whom so you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

 **Well, enjoy a fluffy septiplier Chapter! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 13 – Getting Closer**

Jack felt like he was sleeping in too late, as he could already hear commotion from the kitchen, he slowly opened his eyes, letting the light sink through his eyes as he yawned and stretched out his arms, still feeling tired but feeling that he needed to get up now. He searched for his phone, when he pressed the button he realised it was only after seven in the morning. Jack's first thoughts were how Mark could still manage to get up early when it was pretty much midnight when they went to bed the previous night.

So he decided to let himself sleep some more, feeling the tiredness sink in again as he made himself comfortable in the bed, embracing the warmth as he snuggled up against his pillow and closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he let the comfort of the warm bed sink into his body and relax his muscles.

There was a little bit of noise downstairs, but it didn't bother Jack much, he hoped that Mark wasn't making noise on purpose. Eventually the noise stopped as the sound of the front door closing was heard and then it was silence. Jack fell asleep again moments later.

Meanwhile, Mark was out for a morning jog with Chica, knowing that they both needed the regular exercise. He had his drink bottle in hand as he kept his jog at a slow pace; slowly warming himself up before he would start to run faster. While he ran, he thought about Jack and wondered what the two of them could do today. He still had a couple of videos prepared for todays upload schedule but tomorrow he would need two more videos. So that's when he started to think that he and Jack should do a collaboration video, but at the same time as he felt the gush of excitement and love coarse through his veins he felt like it wouldn't work.

If the two of them weren't going to end up together, and there was evidence in their video together that they liked each other more than friends then all their fans would get confused. He started to doubt that they wouldn't ever be able to collaborations together again the same way if Jack chose Signe over him. It was all dependent on Jack's decision, and he hated that there was so much pressure put on Jack's shoulders.

Mark felt like if he was in a relationship right now he would be suffering the same problem, unfortunately he couldn't feel Jack's pain but he could sense it. He worried about Jack every day since they agreed that it was Jack's decision to make that would solidify their love lives. He hoped Jack would be able to make a decision in time, but at the same time he hated that Jack had to make a decision, it meant he had to break one person's heart. However, he knew Signe well enough to know that if Jack chose him over her she would respect that and still love him. Mark knew he would do the same too.

Now he was starting to feel the real struggle of Jack's decision, they had both given him the same words of assurance. He started to speed up the pace of his jogging, Chica started to pant as she managed to keep up with her owner; she looked up at Mark with a smile as her tongue stuck out slightly. Mark looked down and smiled adoringly at how cute Chica looked, he quickly stroke her head before getting back into his jogging motion.

After an hour had passed, Mark was back home fresh out of the shower and sitting back at his computer, thinking about what he should record for the next day. He felt like since Jack was still asleep that he should record now so then he would have more time to spend with Jack later on. So eventually he found a good game to play and started recording that. Midway through his video he started to talk about Jack as there was a reference to him in the game, he didn't realise at first but when he rubbed his cheek he realised that it was really warm. He turned to the camera only to see that he was blushing, and him looking at the amount of blush on his cheeks only made his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

He ended the recording there, feeling like if he recorded anymore he would just have to edit more out. Rubbing his hands against his face to try and get rid of the blush very evident on his cheeks, he turned to the game which was paused temporarily. Taking in a deep breath he decided that he should take a break from recording and do something else.

As soon as he left his room he heard Jack downstairs opening the door, Mark found it creepy and too coincidental that they both left their rooms at the same time. Mark headed downstairs to the kitchen only to find that Jack made his way there first, he watched as the Irishman rubbed a hand through his thick green hair as he made himself some coffee, almost like his home was Jack's home as well.

"Hey Jack, nice to see you awake." Mark greeted with a small shrug and a crooked smile, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Jack looked up, smiling with drowsy eyes as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You too, so any idea what we're doing today?"

Mark took in a deep breath, remembering the video he was struggling to do from earlier, thinking again about whether he and Jack should do a video together, starting to toss and turn between actually considering it or not. But mostly in one way he felt like it was a bad idea, in another he found it fun to do. "I don't know, I do have some videos to record but I was wondering if we could play a game together and I recorded it." Mark suggested shyly, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking down slightly.

"Oh, well sure we could do that..." Jack replied, fading off, sounding like he had more to say as he looked down. "But I was wondering if we could just walk around the street or something...I don't know for some reason that sounds stupid but I don't know, I guess I just don't want to spend the next few days just at your place." He explained, not intending to offend Mark at all by staying at his house.

In response, Mark widened his eyes in surprise, feeling that having a walk around the streets would be nice with just the two of them, and maybe Chica too. He felt like he and Jack should do more things together today, he wanted to get close to Jack but at the same time he wanted to respect the distance between each other, even if they both had mutual feelings for each other. Mark loved the idea of a walk, but at the same time worried that he and Jack would be seen together then their fans would just explode with theories that they were together or something, but as he thought about it more, he felt like he and Jack could still look normal in public, and they would only be walking round the block.

Mark nodded as he felt more excited about taking a walk with Jack than he did wanting to play a video game with him. "That's actually not a bad idea; I'll go see if Chica wants to join us. I'd hate to leave her here if we just walk on out without her." He explained as he walked towards the back of the house, calling for Chica in a cooed voice.

Jack chuckled at the sound of Mark's voice going high pitched as he searched for his dog, he took another sip on his coffee while leaning on the counter, watching Mark sit down next to Chica who was lying on the ground lazily. He admired how Mark looked already dressed and it was nearly midday, back home Jack wouldn't be even dressed by this point, he was glad that Mark didn't mind him sleeping in. The last time he stayed over Mark almost shoved him out of bed because of their tight schedule, but now since it was just the two of them Mark didn't have to wake him up in the morning.

He was feeling more comfortable staying at Mark's place, he felt like if things work out between them whenever Jack were to come back to Los Angeles he would be staying with Mark. Jack had been to Mark's place so much and it was starting to feel like his own home, he even made his own coffee without asking Mark where certain things were to make some coffee for himself. He knew the place well enough to find everything, and Jack liked that Mark barely changed anything around since he was last here.

Mark cooed at Chica, rubbing her belly before cuddling up alongside her, asking if she wanted to go for a walk with the two of them. Her eyes lifted and looked up at her owner as she rested her head on the floor, but then they looked back down as she moved her head underneath her front legs, getting into a comfortable resting position. By this point Mark could see that Chica was too tired from the jog a few hours ago to go for another walk, so he got up and walked on over to Jack, looking at him and then thought that the two of them just walking would be more beneficial, not that Chica would become a nuisance to them but it gave them more time to each other. Mark smiled as he leaned against the counter, glancing at Jack who smiled and blushed at him before drinking more of his coffee; Mark stared outside the windows and saw the sun shining brightly against the pool.

There was an awkward moment of silence; all that was heard was Jack drinking the rest of his coffee before he placed the mug in the sink. "Alright, well I'd better go get ready. I'll meet you outside then." Jack informed, heading towards his room.

Mark nodded in reply, grabbing the house key before walking out the front door waiting for Jack. A few minutes later, Jack had slipped on his shoes and walked on out the front door, after Mark locked the door and said a little goodbye to Chica he turned to Jack breathing a small sigh before they both started to walk down the street.

"It's a nice street, didn't expect it to be so quiet though." Jack said, looking around seeing how quiet it was from not many people being around.

"Oh, it's a work day, so everyone's busy at their jobs...you know not YouTube jobs..." Mark replied in a humorous tone, chuckling towards the end referencing their jobs as YouTubers.

Jack laughed in response, loving that their jobs were simply playing video games and commenting on them then posting them online, but it's what they loved to do and Jack admired that the most about his career in being a YouTuber, it wasn't something he aspired to be and knew well that it wasn't what Mark wanted to be either, or anyone he knew on YouTube for that matter.

"Yeah, but everyone has their own job that they love to do, ours just happens to revolve around the internet." He reminded smirking before his lips curled into a caring smile. "But if I never got into YouTube I don't think I would have ever met you...I don't even know if I would have had a relationship with Signe either..." He stated before thinking more about what he just said, feeling that part of the statement was wrong, knowing he didn't meet Signe at all through YouTube. "No, I probably would still be with her." Jack added in a slightly saddened tone. "But if it wasn't for YouTube...I don't think I would have ever met you." He ended with a caring smile, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Mark.

That sentence made Mark warm up inside, it truly meant a lot to him that just a website could make them meet and feel this way about each other, it was unbelievable but at the same time it was something that they both cherished and loved. Mark smiled widely, his cheeks blushing as he looked down shyly before thanking Jack.

"I don't think I would have ever met you either, I really love that I met you. And if this doesn't work out between us I'll still be really happy to be your best friend...or one of your best friends at least." He added at the end, feeling like he was taking too much credit for himself.

Jack blushed and grinned in that moment, loving what Mark was saying to him but at the same time he felt conflicted again as Mark had mentioned the decision he still had to make. He frowned as he thought hard about who would be the one he would choose, he still felt indecisive about it and he hated that in just a few days he would have to make a decision about all this.

A little while later with more walking and talking, they both saw a field in the distance. Jack's first instinct was just to run to the open field and never stop running, he felt his inner child coming out and before he realised what he was doing he was laughing like a little boy as he sprinted to the open field, also surprised to see barely anyone around, he turned around and saw Mark in the distance. Jack stopped temporarily before Mark came running towards him. Jack decided to make this a game of chasey as he called out to Mark in a tease.

"You'll never catch me Mark!" He called out, laughing before he started to run again.

He could hear Mark not far behind him, constantly saying that he was going to get him. Jack didn't stop laughing and running away from Mark, then he couldn't breathe out any more laughter when Mark said one of his phrases that he said sometimes in his games.

"I'm the crazed butt stabber! I'm gunna get you!" He claimed, making himself appear almost like a murderer as he hunched his back slightly and gave Jack a death stare with a grin, and couldn't help but laugh in response to what he just said to Jack.

Jack slowed down for a moment to contain his laughter; he turned to see Mark getting closer. He cursed before he started to run away again, by this point he was starting to feel tired as his stamina grew shorter by the minute, he didn't know how much Mark could run but felt like he could go a fair distance before he got tired. So Jack continued to run until he was short of breath, he quickly stopped to catch his breath, he rested his hands on his knees as he bent down and felt a little sweat on his forehead, feeling mostly hot on the inside as he didn't usually sweat much.

Mark was starting to pant to, he looked down for just a second before he could see Jack closer to him, he took this as an opportunity and attacked him from behind, causing the two of them to collapse on the ground, they tossed and tumbled around each other on the grass playing around before they finally stopped, Mark on top of Jack as they both panted and laughed in the moment.

But then, they could both see the closeness and the heat of the moment get to them. Their stomachs went insane with butterflies swarming around inside them, Mark felt like this was his opportunity to do it. The closeness between them made their hearts race as they stared into each other's eyes. And without another thought, Mark took the risk.

His lips caressed against Jack's in a passionate moment as Jack's blue eyes suddenly widened at the sudden touch of Mark's lips against his. His mind exploded with so many thoughts, his heart couldn't take much more of this, his muscles tensed for just a moment before he felt himself relax into the kiss. He closed his eyes and cupped Mark's cheeks, bringing him in closer as he begged for more.

The kiss was amazing; he didn't imagine it being this good ever. He could never picture himself kissing Mark up until now, it felt so warm and tender. Jack embraced every moment of it, and Mark did too, feeling like taking advantage of their sudden closeness was a good idea.

Feeling Jack's lips against his at first felt very strange and odd to him, but he wanted to take the risk. Mark closed his eyes as he warmed into the kiss, unfortunately it wasn't until he let out a small pleasurable moan that made Jack want to stop. Then awkwardness grew between them as they both sat up looking away from each other, a red blush very evident on their cheeks.

Mark scratched the back of his head while Jack huddled himself up into a ball, looking away from Mark but then feeling Mark get closer to him all of a sudden. He looked up with his lips parted, seeing Mark's lips and remembering just a moment ago they were interlocked with his, Jack gently pressed two fingers against his own lips as the sudden realisation hit him. He had just kissed Mark.

"I'm sorry if that was too much..." Mark apologised, feeling that with Jack's reaction he shouldn't have taken the risk.

Jack didn't respond right away, he kept a couple of fingers pressed gently against his lips as he looked up, remembering the feelings he had from the kiss all so clearly. So much excitement, happiness and love filled the air, at first he felt like it was cheesy to think that way but as he thought about it more it seemed to be true, it was definitely a moment he would never forget.

"It wasn't." Jack replied, causing Mark to look up in slight shock, his lips parted in a small gasp.

They stared at each other in that moment, Jack unwrapping himself slightly from looking like a scared huddled ball, Mark pressed a hand against the grass as he looked down for a moment, then suddenly feeling the touch of Jack's hand against his. He looked up and saw a loving smile on Jack's face, assuring him that Jack accepted the kiss.

"You did surprise me, but I loved it, it makes me realise just how much I care about you."

Mark looked back down at their hands with a smile before he intertwined his fingers with Jack's, scooting a little closer to him as they stared longingly at each other. "It makes me feel the same way." Mark replied, sharing the same feelings as Jack did.

For a little while they stayed in the park together, lying down as they looked up at the bright sky and tree branches above them, very thankful that they moved towards some trees so they wouldn't be burnt or blinded by the sun. In that moment the scenery reminded Jack of when they first started the septiplier ship, he chuckled a little at the thought, and felt disbelief in that ship that they created in that game would ever end up happening.

"I just can't believe this has happened." Jack stated, resting his hands against his chest as he stared upwards. "I remember when we played Forest Coop together and we started to joke about this ship. And now look, we shared our first kiss together." He added, sighing shortly afterwards as his thoughts went back to how amazing the kiss was.

Mark sighed heavenly, thinking back to Forest Coop as well, remembering all the times he and Jack joked about the septiplier ship in that game, laughing at the thought before he turned his head to Jack. "I loved those moments; we should play that game again sometime." He suggested in an enthusiastic tone.

Jack turned his head to see Mark looking at him with a smile; he couldn't help but lean in and smile also. "Yeah,., we definitely should." He replied in agreement, gently grabbing Mark's hand and intertwining his fingers with his.

 **Wow, that almost sounds like an ending. But don't worry it's not the end! I know what I'm ending it with and it's not this, there's still some more stuff that needs to be clarified before I can wrap up this story, but the thing is I'm starting to feel like the ending is closer than I think but I'm not sure yet, but I'll know for sure if the ending will be one chapter away but for now I still have no idea.**

 **I really loved writing that kissing scene! It made me feel all tingly inside! ^^ More stuff to come next Thursday! :D**


	14. Deep Thinking

**So how much longer do you think this story will go for? Compared to the other story (not septiplier related) I'm writing at the moment I can imagine this one being shorter than that one. But the problem is I don't know how much longer this story is going to be. I have a point at which where I want to end it but I just don't know when that point will be. Well I think I'll give you guys an estimate…. it'll be less than 10 chapters.**

 **There's not much left for me to write about this story and I don't like dragging out the storyline because I always tend to do that, so less than 10 chapters left is all I can say at this point. Oh well, just remember that all stories must come to an end eventually. ;) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 14 – Deep Thinking**

A little while later, they both went home, feeling that they had enough excitement to last them a few hours. Mark felt more confident and happy so he went straight back to recording, meanwhile Jack whipped his camera out and reflected on what happened out in the fields. He sighed with a smile as he thought back to the kiss and how amazing it felt.

"So we just got back from a walk, and it was…well okay I might be over exaggerating this in one way but it was the best time ever spent with Mark. You can call me a little girl or whatever after I say this but we shared a very deep intimate moment that I don't think I'll ever forget. No explicit details for you guys, that's only between Mark and me. Now, are we dating? As of right now recording this day no, I'm still with Signe but she's okay with me doing this. I'm going to go back home in a few days with a set decision on who I'll choose to be with. I know there's still many other questions left unanswered but some things I'd rather keep private while some other things you'll just have to wait and see."

Jack continued on like this for another good five minutes before he set his camera down and went straight to his phone, and the second he swiped it unlocked Signe sent him a text.

" _Hey, are you doing alright?"_ She asked, adding a smiley face emoticon at the end of her text.

A smile crept against his face, but then the feelings of conflict rose inside of him, he pressed his lips together firmly before relaxing himself again, knowing that Signe meant well and that she would respect Jack's decision no matter who he choose, and she wouldn't think any more or less of him. So Jack decided to give her the honest truth, feeling like coming straight out with the news was the best way to go, he couldn't keep it held in, he smiled widely just at the thought of the kiss.

" _Please don't take this the wrong way but I've never felt better to be here."_ He responded, not wanting to upset Signe, even after she assured him that she'll respect his choice and won't think any less of him if he chose to be with Mark.

Not telling her the full story yet, he wanted to catch her attention first, he felt like he wanted to brag on and on about how the kiss felt and how he and Mark were getting closer to each other than ever before. But he decided to keep it at that and wait for Signe's response.

He locked his phone after that and tossed it onto his bed, starting to feel hungry he left to find some food, only to run into Chica who was running down the stairs to find her food. Jack greeted her with a friendly pat on the head before he made his way to the kitchen, searching all of Mark's cupboards but couldn't find anything besides cereal and pasta. Is that all he ate? Jack thought. He surely ate more than just this every day. He thought to himself again.

So instead he went for a bowl of cereal, not finding anything else interesting to eat in Mark's cupboards he poured himself some cereal and ate it without milk, he could still hear from upstairs that Mark was still recording videos so he decided to leave him alone and head outside, feeling that the sun hitting his pale skin would feel nice and refreshing.

Chica followed him shortly after outside, sitting next to him as he relaxed on a lawn chair in front of the pool admiring the view. Jack sat there for a good few minutes fully relaxed with his bowl of dry cereal as he let the warm sun sink in to his skin; he kept his sleeves rolled up just to soak more heat in. He gently rubbed Chica's head in affection before taking a deep sigh and thinking about his decision more in depth.

But this started to make him feel tense as his muscles tightened and the cogs in his brain were starting to work overtime. Then, he remembered he texted Signe but never checked to see if she responded. He could only assume so, after finishing up his dry bowl of cereal he headed inside, only to see Mark walking downstairs in that very moment. Jack smiled lovingly at him before placing his dirty bowl in the sink, Mark walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jack's chest, making the warmth between them spread quickly as their bodies heated in the moment.

Jack couldn't wipe off the wide happy smile he had spread across his face, he was loving Mark more and more the more often they shared moments like this, he worried that his decision would become more unclear as his time with Mark progressed. He decided not to think about it too much, embracing the loving moment he was having with Mark. Jack cupped his hands around Mark's as he tilted his head, feeling like things were going to fast for them but at the same time he wanted more.

"So, you just came back from recording I presume?" Jack asked, turning his head with a smirk.

Their faces were less than an inch away from each other, both of them were so tempted to kiss each other then and there, but Mark needed to respond. "Yeah, just another couple of games for me to yell at. It's weird what the world likes on YouTube nowadays." He stated, feeling like something was wrong with what everyone loved about his videos. "I mean…I'm just a guy who yells at a computer screen for god knows amount of time and I get paid for it. What is up with that?" He asked rhetorically.

With a small chuckle in response, Jack couldn't help but relate so much to what Mark was explaining, he and Mark separated from the embracing and warm hug to talk face to face. Jack punched Mark gently in the shoulder, reminding him that he loved his career and he should be thankful for it.

"Don't worry about it so much, just remember why we do YouTube in the first place, not just to spread a message across to others but because we love it." Jack said in an enthusiastic tone, loving his career as a YouTuber. "Without YouTube I wouldn't be where I am right now. I'd still be in Ireland probably managing hotels or something, probably leaning towards making my own music…it's still something I love to do but nowhere near as much as I love making videos." He explained, before lowering his head slightly, and with Mark about to respond he shushed him by continuing to speak as he placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, if it wasn't for you…I don't know where I'd be in life…I don't think anyone else has given me as much confidence as you have. You've inspired me so much, you've changed my life."

Mark didn't know where to start; Jack said so any meaningful and heartfelt things about him that he was just ever so grateful that he felt like he could start a gaming channel on YouTube. Like all his other YouTube friends they didn't think any of them could ever reach where they could today, it was astonishing how unexpected the world can be. And yet, out of all those people that subscribed to his channel, Jack was one of them, and he was thankful he inspired Jack to start his own channel. It flashed before his eyes before he came to a shocking realisation. Mark created what Jack is today, although it was obvious when he first told him that he was inspired by what he uploaded, it only hit him just then because of their current relationship with each other.

He shook his head, trying to think of what to say, feeling that he hadn't said much at all, and was surprised that this conversation took a very deep turn but at the same time he liked that it took this turn, he loved how unpredictable Jack's conversations sometimes would be. Mark looked back up at Jack, who had the expression that Chica always showed him, he almost awed at it before thinking how stupid that would look in front of Jack, instead he smiled lovingly at him, a tear falling down from one of his eyes as he was very grateful that he made such a huge impact on Jack's life, and seriously loved being a part of it.

"I don't know where I'd be either, I only started because I felt like it was something I loved to do, and college wasn't going anywhere for me so I needed to start something sooner or later. I never thought my channel would change anyone's life, especially yours." He implied, gesturing to Jack with a surprised yet thankful look. "I can't believe how much my love of gaming could impact someone else's life around the world…and I'm not just talking about yours but there are so many other people out there inspired by me, and to be honest…. I think it's because of you." He admitted, looking down shyly with a caring smile.

Jack raised an eyebrow, shocked and confused as to why people would be inspired by Mark because of him. "Wait what?" He asked, before realising what he meant.

Mark breathed a deep sigh, seeing that Jack didn't fully understand, but as he saw Jack's expression change to an understanding, he knew he realised what he meant. "You've told your fans how much you're inspired by me, and that makes them want to be inspired by me. It's like an endless loop of inspiration." He explained, making a circular motion with his arm.

It was a very deep and touching moment, Jack couldn't help but wrap his arms around the guy that to him now seemed to be the world. His decision was starting to get clearer, but at the same time every time he thought of Signe. And in that moment he remembered why he came back inside for, he stopped embracing Mark quickly before rushing up to his room, leaving Mark a little confused but still happy.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his phone in hand. The moment he turned it on he saw a couple of texts from Signe, he felt stupid for not responding straight away, but he knew she would understand, if only he would feel that way towards choosing either Mark or her to be in a relationship with. So Jack read the texts, feeling conflicted again but at the same time his thoughts trailed back to the kiss yet again and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

" _Jack, we've been over this…. I'm okay with you spending time with Mark. It's so you can clear your head, all I want (And I'm sure Mark does too) is for you to have a clear mind."_

" _So, you're having a good time with Mark then? That's good to hear, anything happen yet?"_ She asked with a grinning emoticon at the end of her text.

Jack had to tell her about this kiss now, he worried how she would react to it, but in another way he should be expecting a positive response from her as she just stated in her text that she was okay spending time with Mark for the next few days, but at the same time he worried if she expected him and Mark to get this far already when they still had a few days left with each other. Surely Mark wouldn't let this get any further than it already was, he felt like he was already in a relationship with Mark when he actually wasn't. They had gotten so close to each other in the past two days it was shocking how fast things were moving.

" _We kissed today."_ He answered, getting straight to the point _._

Tossing his phone back onto his bed, he anxiously waited for a response, and in that moment Mark came knocking on his door with a pleasant smile. "Hey, you did leave in a hurry, something up or just couldn't hold it in?" He asked, jerking his head towards the bathroom in reference.

Jack shook his head in response, looking back down at his phone with still no response. He pressed his lips together firmly before getting up from the bed, looking straight at Mark, the moment Jack gave him that conflicted expression he knew immediately what it was about. Mark sighed at the thought of Jack still needing to make a decision on whom he should choose, Mark felt like it was going to be harder for himself too as he was liking Jack more since he arrived the day before, that kiss made his feelings for him stronger than they were before.

"I told Signe about today, I don't know how she's going to respond though." Jack replied in a serious tone, crossing his arms in closure before turning his head towards his phone with a sigh. "But I'm probably just over thinking it and she's okay with it."

Mark knew he was talking about the kiss; Mark loved that kiss so much. Now almost every time he saw Jack he just wanted to wrap his arms around him and feel his warm lips pressed against his own, just the thought of it made him go crazy inside. He smiled at the thought before he snapped back to reality the moment he heard Jack's phone buzz.

As Jack reached for his phone, Mark shook his head with a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever she responded with was okay. I know you're worried Jack, you're probably worried about me seeing you here but you're still with her." He explained, before realising Jack might get the wrong idea and then he would have really stressed him out. "I'm not jealous of that don't worry, and I'm sure Signe's not jealous either. She's looking out for you, that's what a true close person does, and I know I would do the same." He assured, walking over to Jack, sitting on the bed with him as Jack unlocked his phone to read the whole message.

" _How was it? Did you like it?"_ She asked, this time not sending an emoticon with it, possibly indicating that she was serious.

Jack sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Mark who was sitting right next to him, the closeness made it almost unbearable for him to keep himself detached from Mark. He felt like in one way his feelings for Mark were dominating the feelings he had for Signe, but every now and then, even in his dreams she would be there in his mind making his decision more difficult to make.

So without saying anything to Mark while Mark watched him out the corner of Jack's eye, Jack responded to Signe's text, and knew that Mark was reading every letter he pressed.

" _It was amazing, I loved it so much...I feel like in one way I should choose Mark, but I still love you."_

Now Jack had confirmed that he was still having a troubled time figuring out whom to choose, Mark sighed with a nod, slowly getting up before Jack called his name. Mark turned around in slight confusion before Jack shared the same expression.

"Where are you going?" He asked, putting his phone aside temporarily.

In Mark's mind, all he wanted to do then was to just leave Jack alone so he could have some time to himself to think. He loved what Jack said to Signe about the kiss, but at the same time with the second half of his text he worried deeply for Jack, and felt like he was going to tear up once Jack left to go back home and if he chose Signe he would have no choice but to accept it. Mark's feelings for Jack were becoming too strong to let go, they were cementing deep in his mind and it would be really hard to break out of it. So Jack's decision made him feel extremely anxious every time it was mentioned.

Mark turned around, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, well I figured you need some time alone...and besides I need to work out dinner anyway so I'll leave you to it." He assured before leaving the room, not even letting Jack respond.

Jack raised an eyebrow, confused and worried that Mark left all of a sudden after reading the text he sent to Signe. He grabbed his phone and read it again, remembering exactly why he said that to Signe, he started to realise that Mark may have left him alone because of his conflicted thoughts. In the moment that Jack turned off his phone he received another text from Signe.

" _I know you do, try not to over think it. I hate to see you stressed out about it. Just keep going strong, I know you'll make a decision in the end."_ She assured him, adding a smiley face emoticon to the end of her text.

Jack knew Signe was right, he responded with a text thanking her for assuring that things would all turn out well in the end. For now it was an emotional roller coaster of choosing between either Mark or Signe. Sometimes he would lean more towards Mark and other times it would be Signe. He still didn't know who to choose, and although he still had three days to figure this out he felt like he needed more time.

Not long later, Mark returned with his phone in hand as if he had just been on the phone. He smiled wide with excitement as Jack got up from the bed and curious as to why Mark looked so excited all of a sudden.

"Well, how do you feel for pizza being tonight's meal?" He asked, moving his phone around in his hand, indicating that he called a delivery.

The Irishman's blue eyes widened and his stomach began to growl in a sudden urge for pizza, knowing how much he loved pizza and he was even happier that he was going to be sharing pizza with Mark. Today so far had been a truly amazing day. "Seriously!? Dude, I could kiss you!" He exclaimed, before a serious silence broke out between the two at the seriousness and reality of what Jack just said.

"I mean...you could kiss me..." Mark suggested, looking down shyly as he shrugged, a blush very evident on his cheeks.

Jack's heart began to race as the feelings for Mark arose inside, wanting to burst out of him. This time it would be him giving Mark the kiss, but this time they both knew it was going to happen. So Jack quickly walked up to him and cupped one side of Mark's head, tilting his own head a little before they slowly closed their eyes and closed the gap between their lips.

This kiss felt more deep and passionate than the one they shared earlier that day, and it made it all the more pleasurable that they were right next to a bed, but neither of them were ever going to go that far. This was only for Jack to experience so he could decide who he could be with. But as he fell deeper into the kiss, Mark began to rub Jack's chest until he eventually made the two of them collapse on the bed, still with their lips interlocked with each other.

Their eyes remained closed as soft moans emitted from both of them, showing that they both enjoyed the kiss equally and only begged for more. But eventually, Mark and Jack needed to breathe. They unlocked lips and kept their lips parted open, needing to take in deep breaths from their first make out session as they would both call it in their minds.

Mark sat up from the bed, amazed at how passionate Jack's kisses could be, although he never has kissed a guy before, he knew what a kiss felt like and the kisses he received from Jack so far felt so intimate that he didn't want to let go of him. He gently wiped his lips before turning his head back to Jack's, still gasping slightly for air. Jack was panting a little also, but shone a satisfied grin on his face.

"Wow, you can be so...unpredictable with your kissing."

Jack couldn't help but laugh like a little girl in response. "How unpredictable, hm?" He asked, teasing him in a flirtatious way as he crawled closer to Mark on the bed.

They were about to lock lips again before there was a knock heard at the door. It startled the two of them before Mark knew exactly who it was, knowing it hadn't been long he wasn't surprised at all that it didn't take them long to deliver the food.

"That was quick." Jack stated, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his legs on the bed.

Mark chuckled in response as he got up from the bed to answer the door, before he left he gestured to Jack to follow. "C'mon, let's go enjoy some pizza."

 **I seriously love writing those kissing scenes! I should definitely write more of that it makes me want to write so much more for this story! ^^ But at the same time I gotta keep that balance. So I still say less than 10 chapters...maybe 5 more I don't know yet because I tend to drag out storylines most of the time but we'll see how I go with my pacing.**

 **So see you all next week for more Septiplier! :D**


	15. Regrets and Stress

**I think I'm starting to see how much longer this story is going to be but I can't give you guys a set amount of chapters because I usually write as I go along so I can't be 100% sure. Maybe by the end of writing this Chapter I'll have a better idea. :) Anyways, I've been really loving how this story has been going so far, so much fluff between the two guys! I just love this ship so much, it's definitely in my top 5 list XD And don't remind me but I know it'll never happen because they both have girlfriends but hey, it's fun to imagine right? :D**

 **These last few (I don't know a number yet, don't worry) chapters I'll have to include Signe more because although this is a Septiplier story I need to acknowledge that she is much of a part of this story as Mark and Jack are. Jack needs to still make a decision remember? And I don't want to make it fairly obvious who he's going to choose either.**

 **Well, enjoy some more Septiplier fluffiness! But I must warn you there is still some struggling and conflicting moments to occur so you have been warned. ;)**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 15 – Regrets and Stress**

Shortly after having some pizza together, Jack decided that he would include Mark in the vlog, and Mark was more than happy about him doing that. They were both still unsure if this was going to work out in the end but for the moment it seemed that things between them were working well. Jack raced back to his room to grab his camera and returned shortly after, already recording.

Mark was cleaning up after dinner and the moment he looked up he saw the camera pointed at his face, it startled him a little as he felt a little unprepared to be filmed but at the same time he had already agreed to it and would do almost anything to make Jack happy, he would hate to see him upset.

"Hey give me a minute man I don't look good like this!" Mark teased, quickly running his hands through his hair to neaten it a little.

Jack chuckled in reply, knowing how unprepared Mark can be even with his own videos. "Dude, you don't even look half that good in your videos!" Jack teased in reply, pointing a finger at him.

In that moment Mark wanted to tackle Jack but with the camera in his hand he didn't want to have him doing that to Jack in his footage or worse, damage the camera. So he gave Jack a scrunched up face before turning away from him. Then, Jack proceeded to walk around the house, looking around for Chica. After finding her he spent a good few minutes filming her and talking about how great she was and he was loving spending time with her and Mark, meanwhile Mark made a few witty comments saying that only he could film his own dog and no one else, Chica was his baby and no one else's. Jack laughed in response, getting up then making his way back to Mark, talking to his camera as well.

"So, things have been going well between Mark and me, I haven't decided yet on who to be with but to be honest I think I see a decision forming, I'm not sure yet. I'll let you all know at the end of this vlog, or basically if this vlog gets posted then you'll know for sure who I've picked." He added at the end, talking about he was only going to upload this vlog if he chose Mark over Signe.

He walked over to Mark who had just finished cleaning up, Mark made another witty comment in Jack coming up from behind as Jack snickered and then Mark turned around, leaning against the cupboard with his hands pressed firmly against the edge of the cupboard. Jack asked Mark if he had anything to say about the past two days that Jack had been around and how he was getting along with Jack since these new feelings arose.

Mark could feel his cheeks warm up at the thought as Jack shone a cute smile at him as he asked; Mark rubbed his neck and looked away slightly, unsure of what to say to the camera. "Should I say anything about what's happened today?"

There was a pause, Jack was wondering whether he should tell his viewers that they kissed, but at the same time it felt rather too private to talk about, so knowing he would just simply edit this out later, Jack shook his head and told Mark what he should say instead, and then asked the question again. This time Mark was relieved Jack was going to edit that first part out, because his blush had lessened since then, but knew their fans would be able to detect it.

Jack cleared his throat and started the question over, feeling like including their first kiss with each other was a little too private for their viewers to know about; although they would probably know if they do end up together it was just best to keep it private. "Hey Mark, have I been bothering you too much lately?" He ended with a chuckle.

Mark scratched the back of his head with a small snicker before he responded. "Well, I wouldn't say you've been a huge nuisance to me but I hate that you filmed my dog." He said in an amusing tone, assuring Jack that it was just a joke. After Jack laughed in response Mark continued to talk. "But really, I've been really enjoying Jack's company. It's really nice having someone else in the house with me besides Chica. I've been enjoying spending time with Jack." He ended with an adoring smile.

Although the camera wasn't pointed at him, Jack shared the same adorable smile as Mark, knowing just how much they cared for each other. He continued recording for a short while longer, going back to his room and saying a few personal comments about how the day went. Jack almost accidentally hinted at their kissing moments but managed to not let it slip out and ensure that he wouldn't have to edit that part out later if he were to upload this. As he was ending the recording his phone rang, and in that moment Jack was feeling overwhelmed with feelings towards Mark, but once he saw Signe's name printed on the screen of his phone his feelings slowly drifted away.

So Jack quickly ended the recording and reached for his phone, knowing that he hasn't talked to Signe verbally today and felt like he needed to talk more about the decision he had to make, but in that moment his thoughts went conflicted again as soon as he heard the sweet sound of Signe's voice.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" She asked, even though Jack couldn't see she was shining a happy smile.

Jack realised that she must have been up really late by this point as it was already seven at night, his eyes widened when he realised just how late Signe was calling him. "Why are you calling me now? You should be in bed asleep!" He exclaimed, laughing a little as he felt like she stayed up late just to call him later in the day according to his time zone, he felt like Signe was pushing the limits but at the same time he was happy to hear her voice.

Signe laughed in response, knowing it was a little past three in the morning for her and she was starting to get tired. "I know but I've been working on commissions all day then I decided to play some Overwatch...and then I couldn't stop thinking about you." She replied, running her fingers through her long hair.

When she said those last few words, Jack's thoughts immediately went to the moment when he texted those words that he thought he would never say or do. The moment when he told her he and Mark shared their first kiss he felt like he was hurting her in some way, but knew in another way that he wasn't and she would be happy for him any way. She only wanted him to be happy and nothing else, but this only made Jack's decision harder to make.

"Listen Signe...about the kiss..." He drifted off, starting to feel like the kisses he shared with Mark were a mistake; he began to feel heavy hearted before Signe interrupted him.

Although he couldn't see, he could tell Signe was shaking her head in denial, knowing what direction Jack was leading to and didn't want him to feel bad about the kiss or telling her about the kiss. "Jack, we've been over this...I'm okay with it. I want you to have a good time with Mark to see what it's like to be with him. This is not saying anything bad about our relationship I just want you to be happy." She assured.

Jack breathed a sigh, knowing that the decision was going to be very difficult to make by the time he left back for home. Both Signe and Mark gave such good advice and assurance that his decision wouldn't change their feelings towards him, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like that wasn't going to be the case. He knew someone was going to have to shut those feelings away and he didn't want it to be Signe or Mark.

"I know you do, but I don't want to hurt either of you and I know both of you are okay with whatever decision I make but I can't help but feel that any decision I make will be the wrong one and I'll make one of you feel awful. Just admit that to me Signe, I know either way one of you will have to just remain friends with me."

Signe could see that Jack was struggling to see the point, she knew what he was explaining to her and in a way he was right about whatever decision he made one of them would have to suffer in silence. But in another she would always have a deep respect for him if he did choose Mark over her. And in another way she was starting to get the sense that Jack was going to choose Mark after what happened earlier that day. Unfortunately right now he seemed confused and conflicted about his decision.

She only wished that this wouldn't be so difficult for him, she knew that this decision was going to be very difficult for him to make but in the end he could only choose one of them. It would seem crazy to choose both as their fans would get confused as to who he was spending time with, and keeping it secret would only just make it worse for all three of them. Signe was starting to play around with that idea of Jack not having to make a decision at all but knew that her idea wouldn't work, it would make things far more complicated than they already were, and not just make it confusing towards their fans with their interactions but to Jack also having to balance being with both Mark and her and not neglecting either one.

Jack could only choose one, choosing both would seem crazy and wouldn't work at all, even if some fans agreed on it she knew that a lot of their fans would be confused as to why Jack was with both Mark and Signe. So she sighed and admitted the truth, knowing that if Jack chose Mark she was going to deal with some sort of heartbreak but at the same time she would still love him and respect him deeply.

"Okay, I do admit it. But you just need to remember that I'll still love you and care for you but I'll also respect your decision if you do choose Mark or if you end up choosing me. You just need to relax and think clearly about this, you still have time to think about this. I know that by this point your feelings for Mark have sunk in next to your feelings for me and they're not leaving anytime soon but I know you'll make the decision that makes you happy." She explained with assurance, knowing how much struggle Jack was going through, but knew that it'll be all over soon and a decision will be made.

They both knew it was going to be a hard decision to make, and in that moment, Mark knocked on Jack's door. "Jack?" He called out, surprised to see him on the phone. "Who are you talking to?" he asked out of curiosity.

Jack turned, startled slightly by Mark's sudden presence. "Oh, I'm just talking to her." Jack replied, knowing he didn't have to say Signe's name as he would already know.

In that moment, Mark raised an eyebrow as he thought about the time, knowing well that even by this point that Jack wouldn't be uploading videos or be online. He saw that it was a little after three in the morning for Ireland. "What is she doing up now? Shouldn't she be asleep?" He asked in shock, before he realised that may have sounded rude and selfish. "Um, not being selfish but I'm just concerned about why she's up now." He explained, brushing his awkwardness aside with a nervous laugh and a smile.

"She...wanted to talk to me." He replied in a serious tone, staring at Mark momentarily afterwards before turning away, continuing to talk to Signe.

Not long later Signe began to have the tiredness catch up to her and she decided to go to sleep, before she left she said the three words that made it all the more difficult for Jack to choose either one of them.

"I love you." She replied, before hanging up the call.

Jack slowly dropped the phone with a sigh, before he buried his face with his hands, feeling the pressure of making a decision rush all over his body. Mark saw the struggle Jack was suffering; he sat by his side on the bed and rubbed his back in support, knowing that this was going to make a very difficult decision to make. When Mark started to hear sobbing he felt surprised that Jack was crying about it but at the same time he knew how difficult and important deciding on whom to be with it was.

Mark breathed a sigh, knowing that Jack would figure it all out in the end, and knew that struggle and stress were going to happen. But he hated that Jack had to go through so much stress and pressure just to make a decision, sometimes Jack would think that coming to LA to see Mark was a mistake, in another way he would think that it was an amazing decision. But in this moment he felt like he made the wrong decision. "Don't worry; everything will turn out alright in the end." He assured, before Jack showed his face which was red with tears.

"I don't know what to do...I love you and Signe. If only choosing both of you was an option...but I know how crazy and stupid that idea sounds...it wouldn't even work well for everyone who sees us. It would confuse the hell out of them." He explained, knowing that not choosing either of them and instead choosing both would be an even worse decision than choosing just one person.

It was indeed a very difficult decision to make; neither of them could stress it enough. Mark turned to the time, seeing that they both had a long day he decided to leave Jack alone for the rest of the night. He got up from the bed and headed for the door, but Jack called out to him in a desperate tone.

"Mark, where are you going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to dry his tears. "Please don't leave now."

Mark wanted to leave Jack alone, but hearing his desperate plea for him to stay made him think otherwise, but at the same time leaving him felt like the best option. So Mark made his way back to the bed, and the moment he sat on the bed Jack wrapped his arms around him, at first he wanted to let go at the sudden touch of Jack's arms around his waist but then he relaxed into the hug, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Jack in return.

"You'll be alright Jack, I promise."

"I don't want to lose either of you. You both mean so much to me I don't know who to choose." Jack cried, feeling that being here was only making the decision he had to make more difficult than it was before.

Those words meant so much to Mark, and he knew if Signe heard those words too she would feel deeply admired by Jack's words. He too started to shed tears just at the thought. He didn't want to lose Jack either, being with him the past two days only made it more difficult for him to try and accept the fact that if he doesn't choose him he would have to shut those feelings away, and even though he knew in the end that a decision had to be made he had to make sure he was accepting of Jack's decision either way.

In one way, he didn't want Jack to fly back home to Ireland, but he knew that would be selfish of him to think that. Jack had to go back to Ireland because that's where he lived, and he would never ask Jack to stay with him, it would be asking too much and it would seem selfish from his point of view if Jack did decide to be with him and he asked him to move to LA and live with him, plus he didn't want to drop Signe from the picture. He knew how much she cared for him and how much she meant to Jack, he had seen her in person and could already tell why he loved her so much, they were such a happy couple.

Now Mark was thinking that this was all a mistake and that Jack shouldn't have come to LA, his tears began to engulf his eyes as he thought about ever telling Jack about his feelings. He felt like telling Jack his feelings was a mistake as it complicated his life so much, and his own too. He couldn't bear to see Jack make a decision and choose either one of them.

He sniffled before he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't think you should've come...to be honest I don't think I should've said anything at all..."

Jack looked up, now seeing Mark's emotions were reflecting his; this made him feel even worse about himself and how he was feeling. He hated that his emotions were being passed on to Mark; this was not how he wanted things to go. He understood what Mark was saying but he felt like Mark was taking too much stress onto himself, he felt confused as to why he was acting like this as he rarely acted so regretful and wanting to take all the pressure off everyone else and onto him.

"Mark please, you're talking nonsense. It's both our fault to blame, please don't blame yourself for everything. I am much a part of these mutual feelings as you are." He explained, leaning slightly out from the hug to see Mark's reddened face from the tears falling down his cheeks. "We both admitted feelings for each other don't blame yourself for all of this." Jack lectured in a slightly surprised but serious tone, feeling that Mark wasn't thinking straight.

Mark looked up, feeling slightly embarrassed from his sudden burst of tears and him talking about regretting everything and blaming himself for everything, he felt like he wasn't himself after starting to feel Jack's emotions. He needed some time alone, he turned to the time, seeing that it wasn't late enough to go to sleep and he didn't even feel tired yet.

He breathed a sigh before he let go from the hug. "I just need some time alone, I think we both deserve some time alone for the rest of the night." He explained as he got up from the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, or whenever you wake up."

Jack stood up and followed Mark, grabbing his hand with his tears slowly disappearing. "Mark wait, please don't make this hard on yourself. Remember that what's done is done and I'll make a decision. I just need to get through these stressful times before I make a decision." He assured, forcing a smile out under his saddened emotions, and realising that Signe's words really meant something to him. "I know I'll make the decision that makes me happy, but most of all it'll make everyone happy." He added in the end, feeling like saying it was just going to make him happy sounded selfish.

Mark smiled as he sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, removing his glasses temporarily before looking back at Jack with his glasses back on. He was glad that Jack was starting to feel better about this, he knew that there was going to be some rough times over the next few days but he knew it would all work out in the end. He leaned in for a hug but instead Jack gave him a kiss on his cheek, surprising him a little before he said goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning, or whenever I get up." Jack replied, smiling lovingly at him before walking over to his bed.

After caressing his cheek at the sudden absence of Jack's lips against it and the blush very evident on his cheeks he left for his bedroom, and realising just how deep his feelings for Jack were. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about him or get excited with every loving moment they spent together.

It was going to be hard for him to hide away his feelings if Jack were to choose Signe. The next few days would be brutal, and on the day that Jack would have to leave a decision would be made and his love life would be set.

 **Okay I know I made it sound a bit repetitive here and there but I need to stress ore about the fact that Jack has to make a decision about this in a few days time so I needed to add some stressful times to the story. Also there might be some more coming just to balance out the fluff and lack of fluff, I know you guys like the fluff and I assure you there will be more fluffy Septiplier coming soon, but remember that there is struggle happening in this story too.**

 **Also I should apologise for this being a little late, I got caught up in some things because I have a busy weekend ahead and I need to plan ahead of time. So next week's update should be on time but you know something could come up, anyways I'll see you next week! ^^**


	16. Fun Times

**Man, I've been in a real good mood lately I'm loving it! :D What's also good I've been in a real Septiplier mood lately, which should help me out with this Chapter. I think I have a clearer idea of how much longer this story is going to be and it's not very long…well, that's if I keep the plot at a good pace and not a slow pace like I always do…XD So I was thinking now that Jack only has three days left with Mark maybe I'll do a day per chapter? So maybe 5 Chapters at most but then again I tend to write more than I should so that could change, but I'll aim for 5 more chapters. ;)**

 **So I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far, I'm really glad to see so much good feedback from you guys, I didn't expect to get as much positive feedback as this, you guys are really great. You know, I might do another Septiplier story after this one (not a sequel) because I'm really into this ship and I want to try and post one to deviantart too to see what my watchers think of it ^^**

 **Anyways, enough of me rambling, enjoy the Chapter! :)**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 16 – Fun Times**

The next day arrived with a breeze, Jack had been up late the night before trying to think of a decision, because although he was really loving the time he was spending with Mark he couldn't help but miss spending time with Signe at the same time, he remembered their last date out with each other they went to see a movie together and they had the best of time. Thinking about who to choose kept Jack up for a good hour or so until he fell asleep a little after midnight.

Meanwhile Mark was in a similar boat, staring blankly at his dog sleeping on her pillow he thought about the possibility of being with Jack but at the same time the thought of them just being friends. He wasn't sure if he would be able to hide it good enough, because if Jack were to choose Signe over him he would have to ignore his feelings whenever he was around Jack and act like he never liked Jack in that way in the first place. He fell asleep not long after eleven and slept thinking about the intimate moments both he and Jack shared that day, keeping a constant smile on his face as he slept.

When the next morning arrived, Jack felt the morning sun hit his closed eyes as he turned to face the window. He tightly closed his eyes at the sudden change in brightness then opened to see the full brightness clash against his long exposure to the darkness and almost shock him awake. Jack turned away from the window and felt the darkness on the other side of the room relax him, before he went to sleep again he decided to check the time to see if he needed to get up or not, but it was only nine in the morning and he still felt sleepy. Outside his room seemed very quiet; all he could hear was Chica walking around.

So he continued to sleep, in that very moment Mark was getting dressed and preparing to record a new video for the day, he was running out of pre recorded videos so he needed to catch up so he wouldn't be under so much stress later on. After getting dressed he went downstairs to grab some breakfast then not long later he spent the next two hours recording videos, trying to keep them quiet, as he knew Jack was still asleep.

As an hour went by, Jack woke up to the sound of Mark talking loudly in his bedroom. He yawned and stretched as he looked at the time, seeing that he got another hour of sleep he felt satisfied with how much sleep he got so he decided to get up and grab something to eat and drink. Walking around only in pyjama pants he went to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee, he could still hear Mark from upstairs more than likely recording a video, he chuckled to himself at the thought of what video he could be recording at the moment.

After grabbing his cup of coffee he snuck up the stairs and listened in from behind the closed door to Mark's bedroom. And with the sound of lots of movement it sounded like Mark was playing a virtual reality game, a short while later he heard Mark curse loudly and then a thud was heard, silence followed shortly afterwards and then Mark stopped the recording there.

Jack went back downstairs to let Mark be, while he was walking around he was trying to think more positive thoughts so he could have a nice happy day sort of like he did yesterday, he wondered what he and Mark would be doing today, he looked over to the living room and saw some games sitting out from the cupboard, a couple of them sparked his interest. So Jack decided that when Mark was finished recording they could play a console game or two together, he felt like the two of them should play more video games together while he's staying with him.

In the meantime he went outside and sat by the pool, Chica followed after him and he allowed her to follow him outside. Jack sat and relaxed himself while Chica sat by the pool and stared happily up at Jack, her tongue sticking out slightly and her tail wagging. Looking up from Chica, Jack admired the view, knowing that in a few short days he would have to go home and leave all this, he was luckily the sun was hidden behind some clouds so he wasn't feeling the burn of the sun on his pale white skin.

So for a little while he stayed out there, resting his eyes in content and relaxation, taking the last few sips of his coffee before he set the mug down and intertwined his fingers with each other, enjoying the relaxing view.

Not long later, Chica sat up and began to bark with excitement, Jack turned and saw that Mark was at the door smiling and waving happily to see Chica outside, he opened the door and bent down to greet his loving dog. Then Mark looked up to see Jack sitting aside the pool, his fingers trailing in the water before he looked up at Mark with a smile.

"Morning, have a good recording session?" Jack greeted, knowing he had been recording for most of the morning.

Mark breathed a sigh before he sat down beside Jack. "Yeah I guess, I mean I almost broke my window again throwing one of the controllers for the VR, but otherwise I managed to punch out a few videos. I'll have to edit them later today." He explained, before looking up from Jack, taking in the view before the sun came out. "So, have a good sleep?" He asked, the sun beginning to glare his eyes.

Jack had his hand above his eyes to shelter them from the bright sun, he squinted his eyes so he could see Mark better. "Yeah, the sun woke me up first but then I just dozed off back to sleep because screw the sun!" He cursed with a smirk, starting to feel the sun burn his skin.

"Speaking of the sun, we should head inside." Mark informed, getting up and heading over to Chica, who had just finished doing her business. "C'mon Chica, inside now." He cooed to her before opening the door to inside.

With a nod, Jack smiled and sat up, feeling relieved that they were going to get out of the bright, hot sun. He followed Mark inside before he remembered what he wanted to do with Mark earlier when Mark was finished recording. "Oh, Mark, you mind playing a couple rounds of this?" He asked, gesturing to the game console sitting on the floor before Jack reached for one of the games in particular.

Mark looked down at the game Jack held, a gush of excitement filled his body, a smile widened against his face before he nodded. "Sure! It's been ages since I've played this with a friend!" He said enthusiastically.

Jack snickered before he set up the game for the both of them, then what ran through his mind was how Mark addressed him as his friend. It raised some confusion in his mind, were they really just friends? He may have just been over thinking it and Mark was only using it as an expression.

So they played that game for a good couple of hours or so, both acting like silly little kids trying to beat each other in the game. They constantly nudged each other and cursed every now and then, both acting like they always would when they would play a game together regularly. It was a ton of fun for the both of them, they both teased each other, almost wrestled each other in defeat of the other person winning, they had a great time playing that game. Mark was especially glad that they picked that game to play together, he had wanted to play that game with someone for a while now and now that he played it with Jack it became one of his favourite games.

After the game was over, Mark told Jack to get dressed, Jack teased him in thought of Mark not wanting to see more of Jack shirtless. Mark blushed intensely before he turned away and told him to go get changed as he planned something for lunch for the two of them. Jack chuckled at the sight of seeing Mark embarrassed, he watched his face turn red before Mark turned away, so Jack left to get dressed and Mark packed the game away.

Not long later, Jack was all dressed and standing at the frame of the door to his bedroom, he was on his phone replying to more of his fans questions on Tumblr while Mark was giving Chica something to eat before Mark grabbed the keys to his car. The sound of the keys jingling caught Jack's attention as he looked up and saw Mark was heading towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, putting his phone away.

Mark unlocked the front door and gestured to Jack to follow him outside. "Well why don't you follow me to find out?" He suggested sarcastically, snickering a little afterwards before heading towards his car.

With a chuckle in response, Jack followed quickly after, running out the door before Mark closed it behind, locking the door then making his way towards the car. After the two were on the road, Jack looked over at Mark, smiling adoringly before turning away with a blush. Mark kept his eyes peeled on the road, knowing exactly where the two of them were going. He drove up to a local restaurant that Jack knew very well, he looked up at the sign as Mark pulled in.

"Wow, really Mark? You're spending your YouTube money on this?" He teased, smirking as he turned to Mark.

Mark chuckled, knowing how much money he would get from YouTube because of his videos, but the money didn't matter to him much, he only wanted enough to get by. He nodded in reply as he pulled into an empty parking space. They both got out of the car and made their way inside, not surprised at all to see it fairly busy, but the two of them were lucky to get a seat.

After they ordered their food and received their drinks, a few fans ran into them and couldn't help but disrupt the busy café by squealing in excitement, almost making Mark and Jack squint and clench their teeth in the intensity of the noise, but they greeted the fans happily, very glad to see them. They both appreciated seeing their fans, it made them realise how big of an impact they had on everyone else and just how loved they were, it was really nice seeing a few loving fans every now and then.

"Hi Mark and Jack, wow I never though I'd see you two here!" One of the fans exclaimed with a shriek before she spoke.

The other fan, younger and possibly the younger sibling of the other fan, she gasped in shock and excitement to see the two. "Jack are you staying with Mark, are you two on a date?!" She asked before she shrieked also.

Immediately Mark and Jack fell silent, they almost didn't know what to say to the fans. They weren't sure if their relationship was going to continue after Jack left for home, it was still a complicated situation to sort out and neither of them had a solid answer yet about what they were doing together and if it was going to end up being something. They turned to the fans with a nervous smile, but unfortunately they both spoke at the same time, making it more obvious that they were nervous. The fans couldn't make out what they both said, so they asked again. Jack looked at Mark implying that he had to answer, so Mark cleared his throat before he replied.

"No, we're just grabbing some lunch and yes he is staying with me for the week." He replied with content.

Jack smirked and nodded before he turned to the fans. "And nothing else, can't two friends grab some lunch and hang out?" He asked rhetorically, gesturing to both him and Mark.

So not long later, the fans had gotten the two of them to sign something for them before they left the two for lunch. For the next half hour or so, they both enjoyed a friendly chat about upcoming games and they shared some laughs from the fun times they would collaborate together, and not just them but with other friends as well. They talked nothing or even hinted about their relationship and feelings with each other; the feeling of being in public made them lock it all away and turn into best friends around everyone, but deep down the feelings remained. The feelings wouldn't surface until it was only the two of them.

They both enjoyed their food and because it was Mark who was paying for the lunch, Jack had bought a real expensive drink, causing Mark to pay more and making him feel annoyed for what Jack did, but they both shared a laugh after Jack teased about how much YouTube money they would always earn, so they would always have enough. Then for a little while Mark explained how money really worked on his account and how much he really earned, showing that he wasn't totally rich but he had enough money to get by in life. He loved doing YouTube videos as his job, and Jack agreed, loving to make YouTube videos for his job as well.

Jack admired Mark deeply for how big of an influence he was on his life, and although he had said all these things to Mark before he couldn't help but mention them again. Mark felt really modest every time Jack complimented him, saying that he wasn't really worth it and he was only bored with what he was doing in college so he decided to do video games and post the recordings of him playing those games.

A little while later they made their way back to the car, having bumped into a couple more fans on the way out. They greeted them with a friendly hello before saying that they had to get moving, the fans shouted and squealed in excitement how much they loved their videos before Mark and Jack got into the car and the two fans headed on inside the restaurant.

On their way home, Jack couldn't help but think about how their fans would react if they were to actually end up together. It was an interesting thought, and although he had thought about it before, the reality was starting to sink in and it worried him a little about how some of his fans might think. If he and Mark were to end up together some of their fans could say hurtful things to them, and although Jack tries to shove that hate away sometimes he just has to embrace to hate to understand how others are feeling, but he knows that in the end it's his decision and no one else's.

"You know, if we were to end up together, I wouldn't mind telling all our fans. I know there will be some hate here and there but I can cope with it." Jack admitted, feeling assured that if things do turn out well between him and Mark by the time he went back home he would be able to deal with all kinds of responses from the fans.

Mark nodded as he drove, braking slightly as he approached a red light but then it turned green. "Yeah, I know it would come to a shock to everyone but still, I wouldn't mind the negativity either. Not everyone is going to like us being together...um, well...that's if you decide that." He explained, stuttering towards the end, still worried about who Jack was going to choose.

Jack smiled with a nod in reply, understanding what Mark meant. He looked down in thought of his decision; he didn't have much longer to make a decision. His mind was fighting over choosing Mark or Signe. One moment it would be him, the next moment it would be her. Jack just didn't know who to choose, and the pressure of losing time was starting to get to him, all he wanted to do was for all of this to be over and he had a decision made already then things would be okay for everyone. But he knew that not to be true.

Not long later, the two of them were home. Mark went straight upstairs and informed Jack that he would be busy for another hour or so because of editing his videos, so Jack decided to occupy his time playing a game or two out in the living room. While he played, he imagined both Mark and Signe by his side, playing the game along with him. He imagined it would be the best time ever, but at the same time he felt the conflict build up in him, although he knew both Mark and Signe really well, his mind made them really want him to choose one of them and it almost seemed like Signe and Mark hated each other. Jack shook those thoughts away, focusing on the game.

Meanwhile, Mark was editing his video with Chica sitting on her bed in a relaxed position. Mark couldn't help but look at her and coo at how adorable she looked, he loved having Chica around. It was something to add to his house as with just himself he felt so lonely, but now that Jack may be in his life more than he was before, he secretly wished that Jack would never leave, but at the same time he would never make Jack stay unless he made that choice himself to stay. Mark felt like if Jack lived with him, they would have the best times together.

But at the same time, there was that one thought that was making him feel more doubtful about all of this, and that was if he chose Signe and then he would have to act like he doesn't have feelings for Jack. He started to feel like his fans would know whenever they were around each other in public like at conventions or panels. In the end, he knew it was all Jack's decision; he had to let Jack figure this out on his own, he knew he was under enough pressure as it was.

So for a good few hours they spent some time apart doing their own things before Jack knocked on Mark's door shortly after five, asking for dinner. He moaned and whined like a little kid begging for food. Mark acted like the parent and lectured Jack about food in a deeper, more demanding voice, before the two of them shared a good laugh.

"Don't worry I'll cook us some food." Mark assured, looking back at his computer screen.

Jack went wide eyed, prepared to put another funny act on for Mark. "Wait, you can cook!?" He asked in a shocked, exaggerated tone.

Mark scoffed at Jack teasingly, waving his hand in a humorous disgust before turning away from Jack. "Bah, you know I can't cook for shit, how about you cook then hm? Are you going to cook me up some roast potatoes?" He asked in reply, adding an Irish accent when he asked what Jack would cook for him.

A chuckle in reply was what all Jack could respond with before he prepared to leave the room. "You're really something Mark, you really are." He said in a loving tone as he stood at the door. "But seriously, I need food man! I'm starving!"

"Okay, I'll start making dinner you whiny kid." Mark teased, getting up from his seat.

 **Eh, not really a good way to end a chapter in my opinion but I can't think of anything else to write this late in the chapter without adding more onto it. So I'm still a little slow in terms of progression but hey, to be honest I think I sped quite a fair bit in this chapter, but I don't wanna skip too much because I know you guys want the Septiplier fluff.**

 **More fluff coming to you next week! ^^**


	17. Making Boundaries

**You know, I always have hopes of uploading this earlier than I usually upload them on Thursday, that's why I try and write most of the chapter before the actual day but still I somehow manage to upload it around the exact same time, while I don't find it to be a problem that I uploaded it on time, it's the fact that I had most of it done already before the day. And I'd just like to have these chapters ready to go on the day, oh well, I'll see if I can upload this chapter a little earlier, maybe if I'm able to I'll make it a little longer for you guys. ^^**

 **So how are we all enjoying this story so far? I hope you're all liking it as much as I am! I actually plan to write more Septiplier stuff in the future, but I think after I finish this story and the other story (not septiplier related) I'll take a little break and plan some more story ideas :) Now, I'm still not sure how much longer this story will be but I can't imagine it being a whole lot longer.**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 17 – Making Boundaries**

While Mark prepared dinner, Jack wanted to help too as his stomach was growling constantly at him and he desperately wanted the food now, but after he offered to help out, his phone buzzed on and off. Jack reached for his phone in his pocket and the name on the screen made him smile intensely before he answered the phone.

"Hey, how have you been?" He asked, grinning. "Did you have a good sleep from last night?" He added.

Mark looked up from cutting vegetables, seeing that happy loving smile on his face immediately made him know who he was talking to. And as much as Jack looked adorable smiling like that, Mark couldn't help but sigh and focus on the cooking so his emotions wouldn't take over his mind, but he still felt like it was bugging him in some way. He didn't want to feel jealousy, he respected Signe and her relationship with Jack but he couldn't help but feel down about him talking to her now. Hopefully this negative emotion wouldn't last long.

Jack moved to his bedroom, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling as he listened on about what Signe had been doing while he was away. He chuckled a little at the thought of Signe cleaning the house more than usual, and missing the loud yelling that would always come from upstairs. Signe really did miss him, but she knew that a decision had to be made and soon enough Jack would be home soon.

"I miss you too; hopefully I can make a decision soon." Jack replied after Signe stated she missed him, but then the felt the struggle of conflict in his mind. "But I really don't know how. I don't want to just remain friends with either of you and hide these feelings, I want to be with both of you and I know that sounds silly but I just can't make any other decision." He cried, trying not to tear up as his eyes reddened.

He heard Signe breathe a sigh, knowing that she was tolerating how many times Jack would say how much struggle he was going through but at the same time understanding the conflict he was faced with. "I know you'll make a decision by the time you come home. You still have time; please don't think time will run out because I believe you'll make the decision that feels right to you in the end." She assured, shining a bright smile that Jack unfortunately couldn't see.

Jack knew Signe had the right words to say to him every time, whenever Jack didn't have anyone else to come with he would talk to Signe about it because somehow she was always able to give him the assurance he needed to get by. He smiled as he closed his eyes soundly before turning to his side on the bed, looking out towards the sunset through the window.

"You always know how and when to say the right words. I love that about you, thanks for helping me stay through this. You have no idea how stressful this is for me." He explained, rubbing his face as he tried to relax himself from the pressure.

So for a good twenty minutes or so, Jack spent all that time talking to Signe on the phone about how he missed being with her and also talking about how much fun he was having with Mark. In the moment he last mentioned Mark's name, Mark called out to him saying that dinner was ready. Once Mark called out the word 'dinner' Jack's stomach growled like an erupting volcano about to burst, he said his goodbyes to Signe and lectured to her when she should be asleep and not talking to him, then hung up the phone on her before running excitedly and hurriedly to dinner.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat the second he saw Mark light two candles aside their dinner, then couldn't help but blush and laugh almost hysterically at imagining the two of them eating dinner with such a romantic setting. Mark look up the moment Jack responded with laughter, he kept a serious face but couldn't help but chuckle a little at how Jack reacted to the setting of their dinner.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Jack asked. "You do realise that this might make it seem like you want me to choose you." He exclaimed, feeling the conflict of making a decision rise in him again.

Mark sighed, feeling that in some way it did seem that way but then he smiled in response. "I just want to make sure you have the best experience with me, because I'm sure by now you've done this with Signe already."

Pressing his lips together firmly as he opened his eyes wider in awkwardness, Jack rolled on the heels on his feet feeling a bit awkward about answering that. It was then that Mark realised that Jack hadn't done this with Signe before. He parted his lips slightly in a silent gasp, he blushed intensely in embarrassment realising that this had may been a little too over the top for them to spend some time together.

So without even asking Jack he quickly blew the candles out and hid them away in shame and embarrassment, feeling extremely regretful that he thought of having dinner look too much like a romantic setting. He remained silent until Jack spoke up.

"Hey, you know I didn't mind the candles…I just thought it wasn't really your thing and you were doing it just for me." Jack implied, sitting down across from Mark.

Mark almost didn't look up at Jack, still feeling embarrassed from trying to do a romantic setting with candles, just the thought of it made him shudder. But then he realised something, Jack was right. He didn't want to do it because it was necessary but because he wanted to do it for him. Mark smiled a little as from what Jack said it wasn't as bad as he thought, but sighed as he had now taken the candles away from the scene, but he didn't feel like it would be okay to grab them back out again, unless Jack asked him to.

"Well…to be honest with you I actually was…I kind of wanted you to have the best experience with me." He explained, rubbing his neck nervously as he gave a crooked smile.

Jack couldn't help but blush intensely, seeing how Mark was trying to do all he can, but just Mark alone was enough to make him happy to be with him. He was starting to have a clear head again about his decision, but he worried that it was getting too clear too soon. He decided not to think about it too much and focus on just eating and enjoying dinner with Mark.

The two of them had a great conversation about upcoming games and future projects, they also talked about future collaborations they could do with Bob and Wade, but they both felt like around this time wasn't a good time, it would definitely have to be sometime after Jack has made a decision about his relationship status. The other half of dinner was the two of them staring longingly into each other's eyes and resting their hands on each other on the table.

They both knew it was cutesy and adorable affection they were giving each other compared to what they would joke about when their ship name was mentioned, but this was more serious and even though it felt strange that they both showed affection this way in another way it felt right. Mark only hoped that Jack in some way would choose him, but in another he felt like he was going to choose Signe, his mind was at war with whom Jack would choose to be with. He didn't want to be selfish and make Jack choose him, he respected and liked Signe being with Jack and wasn't jealous of what she has with Jack. If only he could calm down and forget everything that's happened over the past week, but when he looked up at Jack's loving face again he couldn't help but sigh heavenly and smile lovingly.

A little while later, the two decided to play a game or two together, feeling that they should play more games together since it was all that they did. They moved to Mark's room as the game they wanted to play was on his computer and not on a console. So Mark quickly set up the game for the two of them while Chica slept peacefully in her doggy bed, completely undisturbed by Mark and Jack talking and playfully arguing with each other over the game.

"Dude! That was mine!" Jack exclaimed, wanting to take the special shotgun within the game before Mark took it.

Mark laughed in a tease as he pointed a finger at Jack, feeling lucky and above Jack that he was able to get the special gun before he did. Jack punched him in the shoulder forcefully, first showing a serious face but then chuckling in laughter as the two of them continued to play together.

It was about two hours later when Mark checked the time only to realise that it was really late, he quickly set his controller down and got up, telling Jack that it was late and they both had to go to bed. Jack wondered why Mark was in such a hurry to get to bed and sleep, as Mark dashed around his room to find his pyjamas he explained why he wanted to be in bed as soon as possible.

"Look, I wanna try and be more strict with when I'm recording stuff just while you're around so I don't leave it all to the last minute then I have to conjure up an excuse as to why I was late...even though half my subscribers don't really care but I do." Mark explained, finding his pyjamas and proceeding to get changed in front of Jack.

Jack widened his eyes as he saw Mark's bare chest, he was surprised at how tone Mark was, but at the same time he wasn't surprised, he knew Mark had been working out a lot lately just so he wouldn't succumb to be sitting on his computer for the entire day. It had inspired him to do the same but he just felt lazier than Mark did. He felt a blush warm up his cheeks, the attraction building up inside of him, but he turned away and proceeded to walk out the door, but he was caught off guard as Mark spoke up.

"Hey, why you leaving now?" He asked, before looking down at his bare chest, realising why Jack was leaving. "Oh, are you seriously that attracted to me man?" Mark questioned in an almost sarcastic but teasing tone.

Pressing his lips together firmly as he took a deep breath, Jack turned around and nodded shyly in agreement. "Yes, I just didn't realise you were so attractive underneath your shirt too..." He stated, before realising that could be taken out of context. "Oh no wait, not in that way!" He exclaimed, shaking his arms in denial of what he just said meaning anything dirty.

Mark took it the dirty way immediately and smirked with a chuckle before he began to flex his muscles at Jack before teasing him more. "Really, I bet there's another place hidden that you find attractive too." He teased, referencing a certain lower part of his body that they would talk about on a regular basis.

Jack couldn't help but cover his face with his hands in embarrassment for feeling this much level of attraction to Mark, he wanted to counterattack Mark's tease but was full of embarrassment and shame from Mark's well toned body that he felt like he wouldn't be able to match up to him. In some ways he felt fat but in other ways he felt the same, when he looked in the mirror it looked like he hadn't gained much at all, but he knew he had gained something when he started to do video games for a living.

"Oh God Mark...stop." He exclaimed, covering his face shyly as he turned away, but then feeling a small confidence boost. "Hey Mark...what about underneath my shirt?" He asked in a tease, smirking as his turned around and struck a sexy teasing pose to Mark, making Mark chuckle and blush.

Jack teased Mark as he took his shirt off too, revealing the pale white skin underneath that was almost never shown to sunlight, and Mark couldn't help but smile and like what he saw. He didn't respond with words in that very moment but instead he embraced Jack and kissed him passionately.

"You look real nice." Mark stated, breathing heavily after the very heated kiss.

The two continued to kiss more intimately, they both fell onto the bed as they started to feel each other's chests, but then they both realised that they were taking this too far and broke apart, looking away from each other awkwardly before Jack got up from the bed, starting to make his way towards the door.

"Um, thanks but I don't want it going that far..." Jack implied, rubbing his neck nervously.

Mark nodded in agreement; sucking in his lips as he looked down slightly, feeling that if he looked more at Jack now he would feel only more awkwardness from the moment. "Yeah same..." He replied, before silence fell between the two. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow then." He stated, looking back at Jack now.

Jack smiled pleasantly with a nod. "Yep, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He assured, before half closing Mark's bedroom door before he left.

Falling back into his pillow, Mark thought deeply about the events that just happened. Were they actually ever going to go that far if they were to end up together? It was too weird and difficult to think about as right now was only for Jack to get a feel for how it would be like to be in a relationship with him, and Mark felt like Jack's decision was becoming clearer and clearer, but he couldn't help but feel like Jack's decision was still at uncertainty, because he knew how much Jack loved Signe too. He had no idea who he would choose, but he would have to find out really soon.

Meanwhile Jack headed off to bed after cleaning his teeth and getting into some pyjamas, he slid slowly into bed with a sig as he stared up at the ceiling, and then he couldn't help but check his phone just to see what the time was back home. It was almost around the time Signe would get up on a good working day but in another way he felt like Signe would still be sleeping because although even when Jack was around they would both stay up late together, he felt like sometimes she would stay up later than him, and him being away would give her that opportunity.

He smiled as he imagined her sleeping peacefully with her hands neatly tucked under her head as she slept on her side with some of her long luscious hair falling and brushing against her arms as she slept. Jack sighed at the thought of sleeping next to her again in a few days, but then his mind quickly changed to imagining Mark in the same bed as him. He couldn't help but flinch at the thought of it.

Jack decided not to think much more of it and instead think about sleep, he slowly began to feel the tiredness overtake his body before eventually he fell asleep.

The next day arrived too soon, Jack felt like he hadn't got much sleep at all, as soon as he opened his eyes it only felt like a few short minutes ago that he closed his eyes and the room was pitch black but now there was light seeping through the window. With an annoyed and tired moan, Jack checked his phone and realised that his assumptions of it being too short of a sleep were true. It was only seven in the morning, he put his phone back before he turned away from the window and making himself comfortable and warm again, feeling that a few more hours sleep would make him feel better.

About an hour later, Chica jumped onto Mark's bed and startled him awake. Mark looked over at the time and then realised that he forgot to set his alarm properly. He quickly jumped out of bed and raced to his clothes, before Chica whined as she sat at the doorway of his room waiting for him to pay attention to her. Mark turned midway through finding some clothes and realised that Chica was waiting for him.

"Oh sorry Chica." He apologised, approaching the dog before rubbing her head and proceeding to talk in a high pitched voice. "You want to go outside?" He cooed with a smile, before heading downstairs, turning his head slightly to see Chica happily following him.

After letting Chica outside and then back inside after she done her business, Mark proceeded to grab himself some breakfast then spend the next few hours recording and editing videos so he could plan out the rest of the day with Jack. As he knew that there wasn't much time left until Jack had to go back home with a decision made. It was day four out of five until Jack would have to head back home, and although he had done so much with Jack already he felt like there was something missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He decided not to think about it too much, so after taking a shower then getting dressed he recorded and edited videos for the next few hours while Jack continued to sleep peacefully.

Just before midday hit, Jack felt like he had a satisfying sleep, turning towards the bright window he opened his eyes with a smile, stretching out his arms as he yawned, subsequently closing his eyes again as he yawned. But then he turned over to his phone, only to see that he had received several texts from Signe overnight. He quickly read through them all as he sat up in bed, not ready to get up yet as he still felt comfortable in his bed.

" _Hey I know you're probably asleep but I just want you to know that I really hope you're having a great time with Mark."_

" _I really do miss you, but I know that you'll be home soon and you'll be able to make a decision about all of this."_

" _Just remember that it's your decision and no one else's. I'll respect your decision no matter what."_

Jack didn't know where to start in terms of responding to her messages. He felt like it was just a flood of mixed emotions the moment he saw her name pop up on his phone screen. Was he finally starting to realise who he loved more than the other? Was a decision starting to really form in his mind? He felt the conflict burn inside his head, and the burn only heated more when Jack realised that it was day four out of five of his trip and he would be leaving first thing on the sixth day.

He didn't have much time left with Mark until he had to go back home. He had to make the most of it today and tomorrow before he had to make a decision about all of this. In one way he felt like forgetting a decision had to be made and just forget about having a relationship with either of them at all but in another way he was happy that he came over to America to spend some time with Mark, and if he weren't to choose Mark at least he spent some good time playing games and having a good time with him.

The time for a decision was drawing nearer and nearer, Jack couldn't help but feel anxious that in less than two day's time he would need to have a decision made so he could go home all sorted out. It was going to be tough but he knew he would be able to work through it all.

 **Okay I kinda dragged it out near the end there, but hey, day four out of five of Jack's trip, meaning there's not much left to go of this story! Now, I'm still thinking four more chapters after this but in one way I feel like it won't be enough, I'll still aim for that mark but I don't think it'll be another four chapters before this story is finished, probably another chapter or more I'm not entirely sure.**

 **So thanks for reading this week's chapter, I apologise for the delay I just got really tired Thursday night and I'll see you all next week for Chapter 18! ;)**


	18. Some Speculation

**I can't believe how far this story has progressed; I'm really looking forward to finishing it soon and making some more! Now, I would make some more while I'm working on this one but it's a little too stressful for me so after finishing this story (and the other non septiplier related story) I'm gonna take a little bit of a break. :)**

 **So there's two full days left of Jack's trip so I might stretch those two days out over the next 3 – 4 chapters then I might have a couple of chapters after the fact just so Jack's decision is clear and I can end it all on a good note. Well, hope you enjoy another fluffy chapter of septiplier! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 18 – Some Speculation**

For a few minutes Jack spent the time to respond to Signe, assuming that she would be well and truly through the day already and it possibly being sunset over in Ireland already. He smiled in thought of seeing her in a couple days' time but at the same time he was worried about how his decision would impact her, he hadn't got a clear head yet and was slowly running out of time.

He had two full days left to make a decision, in some ways it seemed like Mark because things seemed new and exciting when he was around him, but then with Signe everything was bubbly and sweet. They both had their good points and that's why it was so difficult for Jack to choose either one, what complicated his decision making even more is that neither of them cared about whom he chooses. In a way this would seem like a good thing, but Jack's mind was at war thinking that one of them was going to be upset about his decision.

No matter how many times he thought it through in his head, the decision he was trying to make got buried deeper into his thoughts. Jack sighed as he got out of bed, only to hear Mark in his room shouting loudly, he assumed he was recording some more videos so he decided to let him be until he was finished. In the meantime, Jack grabbed himself a cup of early afternoon coffee then headed back to his room, prepared to record a little more of his vlog before checking out his online accounts.

Jack whipped out his camera after putting a clean shirt on, he took in a deep breath before he pressed record on his camera, introducing himself to the camera.

"So it's day four of my trip here. I've really loved it these past few days. I've had a real great time with Mark...I'm not sure if this will turn into something yet because I'm still terribly conflicted with whom I'm going to choose, but I know by the end of this whole trip I'll have a decision made." He explained, feeling reassured towards the end of talking to the camera.

For a little while more, Jack reflected on how the trip had been going and what he had been doing, also talking about his future uploads when he gets back home. In one way Jack didn't want to think about home, but just the thought of seeing Signe again made him feel like he needed to be home now, but he didn't want to upset Mark, even after what both Mark and Signe said to him that they were perfectly fine with whoever Jack chose over the other. Jack knew it was going to take that little more of assurance to know that he wasn't going to hurt anyone, but he still felt like he was going to hurt one of them, and he couldn't bear to do that to Signe or Mark.

He started to think that maybe to make it even he didn't go out with either one of them and just be friends with both of them, but his feelings were too deep for both of them. With his feelings for Mark they were new and exciting, while at the same time his feelings for Signe were strong, loving and happy. He couldn't bare just being friends and nothing else with either of them, but his mind spoke logically about the situation, he knew that he couldn't date both of them, it was too crazy to even think about, and he knew that he couldn't just be friends with both of them either. A decision had to be made, and it had to be made really soon.

So a little while later, Jack was beginning to feel hungry, not having breakfast at all because of how much he slept in, he headed to the kitchen with a growling stomach. From upstairs he couldn't hear Mark as much in his room, he assumed that Mark was probably just doing computer stuff, but in that moment Jack thought about him, Mark opened the door and headed downstairs to grab something to eat, only to see Jack's fresh face looking through his cupboards.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Mark said, rubbing his neck nervously, the thoughts of last night quickly running through his head.

Mark's sudden nervous greeting startled and worried Jack as he closed the cupboard to see Mark looking away shyly, but it was then that Jack was somehow able to read Mark's mind and understand why he was acting so awkward and shy. It was because of how close and intimate things got the night before. He couldn't imagine going that far with Mark; even if they were to start a relationship together that was just taking things to a place that should never be stepped in.

But aside from that thought, last night felt embracing and unforgettable to the both of them, it was pleasurable, passionate and also quite steamy to the point where they started to rub each other's chests. But then they knew things were going too far, and now that it was the day after, neither of them knew what to say about what happened last night.

So Jack kept the conversation going with a quirky response and a smirk. "Well I like staying up late, what's it to you?' He added, asking Mark sarcastically as Mark was more of a morning person.

Jack watched the man laugh in response, he could still see the nervousness as Mark blushed intensely, and Jack smiled lovingly before turning back to the cupboard to look for something to eat. Mark looked up and saw that Jack was trying to find something to eat; he poked Jack in the elbow to grab his attention, speaking in the process.

"Hey, if you want food...there's always the fridge...or we could go out for something to eat?" Mark suggested, gesturing towards the front door.

After thinking about it for a moment, Jack looked down and remembered he was only wearing a top and his pyjama shorts; he looked back up at Mark with a chuckle. "Do you think I want to go out looking like this? And besides, I wanna eat something here. Don't you have any food man?" He asked, almost whinging in a way.

Mark sighed as he scratched his head, knowing that he was low on food and usually didn't have a lot to eat anyway as he wanted to stay fit plus he ordered take out a lot on the phone. "I guess I could go out to the supermarket and get you something, you wanna come with or you're cool walking around with no pants on?" Mark asked, teasing Jack being pants less as he pointed to Jack's bare legs and shorts.

Jack's first thoughts were to just chill and relax and stay at Mark's place while he went out, just having some time to himself for a little while, but the more he thought about it he wanted to see what kind of food they could get from the supermarket. So Jack assured that he wouldn't take long to get ready and Mark waited near the front door with Chica sitting by his side, getting the idea that she was going to be taken out for a walk. Mark leaned down and gently patted her head, feeling sorry that she wasn't going to get a walk with the two of them right now.

"Sorry girl, but you'll have to wait till later. Don't worry I won't forget about your walk." Mark assured, cooing at her before nuzzling her nose with a grin.

Not long later, Jack was ready and the two left shortly afterwards. Chica sat at the door weeping a little that she wasn't coming along too, both Jack and Mark waved bye to her and promised that they wouldn't be long. So after the two got into the car and Mark began to drive off, nothing but an awkward silence was heard between the two.

Jack thought about their last intimate interaction, it felt exhilarating and exciting but at the same time he felt like he needed more control when he was kissing Mark. It was only because these feelings were so new to him and he felt like Mark was dealing with a similar situation that he could only just control himself. Neither of them wanted to step that far, just the thought of it made them both feel really uncomfortable, and although they joked about it a lot, right now seemed to make those jokes sound really weird and awkward.

They glanced at each other for a moment, Mark keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead while Jack was trying to find a way to break the silence. When he found something to say about last night, Mark bet him to it just a word in after speaking. They both apologised for talking over each other, blushing in embarrassment that just happened. Jack insisted that Mark go first but Mark wanted to hear what Jack had to say.

"Look...you know with last night...I really loved that but...getting so far so soon feels so overwhelming to me. And although we're not in an official relationship it feels like we're rushing things." Jack admitted, looking down shyly.

Mark thought the exact same thing, knowing that these exciting new intimate moments with Jack would make his emotions run crazy and beg for more, but he knew he had to keep all of this at a nice slow pace. "I was about to tell you that, I loved that too but it's so much for me to take in. I really loved it and would be more than obliged to make out with you again like that but...I just feel that we could both get carried away." Mark exclaimed in a sincere tone, keeping his eyes fixed on the road as he talked.

Jack loved that they were thinking the exact same thing, it made him realise just how connected they both were, it was truly amazing how connected and close they both were. "I would too, but we need to make sure we set boundaries if I do end up choosing you..." He trailed off, then sighing in frustration and conflict as the thoughts of making a decision came to mind. "How am I going to even make a decision?" He asked himself, covering his face with his hands in frustration.

"Look, I know you'll make the decision that feels right to you in the end. I'll give you an example of your situation right now. In movies you have...obviously the beginning and end right? Well...sorry this sounded way better in my head but, you know how the problem is introduced and then near the end of the movie the main character has basically a mental breakdown right? And then not long after that everything is resolved and everyone's happy. You're basically at the part where you're having a mental breakdown...sort of." Mark explained, knowing Jack wasn't literally having a mental breakdown but he was pretty close to one.

Jack thought long and hard about how Mark just explained his situation. It did in some way make a whole lot of sense, ever since he was introduced to these new feelings he felt like there was going to be this huge problem that he would have to eventually overcome. And now that the day was drawing much closer than before that he had to make a decision before he had to go back home, his mind was exploding and he couldn't think straight. Although in some ways it felt like with this whole trip that he was going to choose Mark, Jack couldn't help but miss Signe a lot, he missed sleeping next to her and just being around her, and going out for a lunch date or dinner even, he valued those moments with her and didn't want to lose them.

With a deep sigh, Jack looked up at Mark with almost teary eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I know I'll make a decision before I get back home in two days.

Mark suddenly thought of an idea that could help take the stress off Jack a little from his decision that had to be made. "Hey, how about you make that decision while you're on your flight back home? I think it would be better if you just had time to yourself for several hours just to think about it and then you could give me a Skype call later." He explained, sounding more positive, hoping that would make Jack feel a little better.

"I guess that might help, I don't know. But I'll see Signe and then I might change my decision..."

He didn't want to think about it all right now, and Mark could already see that in some way his last words of explanation triggered something in his mind. Luckily Mark had just driven into the car park of the grocery store and could change the topic comfortably.

"Looks like we're here, now all I have to do is find a park and we can go on in." Mark stated in a more positive tone, scanning the area for a vacant parking space.

So after several minutes of driving around all the non-vacant parking spaces, Mark was lucky enough to find one and not long later the two of them were inside. Jack's thoughts immediately went to food and then his stomach couldn't contain any more restraint from growling. It growled so loudly that even Mark could hear it, Mark couldn't help but laugh a little before the two reached an aisle full of ready to eat meals.

Jack only felt like food and nothing else, he didn't care what he was going to eat, but he felt like some noodles or soup would fill him up just fine, but then Mark suggested that he make some dumplings for the two of them. He was about to proceed to another aisle to get the ingredients but Jack tugged on Mark's sleeve and insisted that they get a ready to cook meal as Jack was starving.

"C'mon Mark, I'm starving! And as much as your dumplings are amazingly delicious...I need some food stat! I don't want to be waiting for food as you stink up the whole house with the smell of food!" Jack exclaimed, sounding like a whiny kid in the process.

Mark sighed, feeling like he was acting like a father to Jack as he whined to him about how much he wanted food right now instead of later. "Okay you know what, how about we get some chips first and then just do the rest of the shopping because I still have a fair bit to grab for my 'daily needs'." Mark quoted at the end, knowing that he didn't need much at all for his daily needs.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the thought of Mark's plan. It seemed confusing at first, but when Mark pulled out his list that he prepared while he was getting ready, he understood that Mark needed a little more time to get all the things he need before the two of them could head home and have some lunch. He sighed but then nodded in agreement, knowing that he would have to hold out just a little longer.

"Alright, we can do that." He said in a slightly annoyed voice. "But by chips you mean packet chips, right?" He asked, unsure of which kind of chips Mark was referring to.

Mark nodded in reply before pointing over to the packets of chips at the end of the aisle, Jack quickly walked over and looked for a good packet of chips to eat while he waited for his actual lunch. In the meantime Mark assured that he wouldn't be long and that he should just wait there for him until he got back with a good packet of chips in his hands.

Not long later, Mark had gathered all the ingredients he needed to make some nice dumplings, as soon as Jack saw what he had in the basket he knew Mark was going to make dumplings, he smiled lovingly at him, and couldn't wait to have some dumplings for lunch with Mark. It was going to be great.

So the two of them made it to the checkout, and as their items were being scanned a few fans off in the distance recognised the two of them, they called out to Mark and Jack with an excited wave. Mark and Jack smiled and waved in reply, happy to see some fans every now and again. But then one of the fans said something that made both Mark and Jack turn away and blush intensely.

"Septiplier away!"

Mark and Jack looked at each other with a tint of pink blush in their cheeks; they couldn't help but laugh at that now when people said it to them. However, neither of them knew what to respond with as Jack's decision in a couple of days could determine whether Septiplier was real or not. But in the end, they both nodded at each other with the same thoughts in mind.

"No!" They both shouted, laughing jokingly afterwards, wanting to give the impression that they were serious but that they joked about it also.

After they had paid and grabbed their groceries, Jack quickly and excitedly opened his packet of chips and began to munch them all down, the feeling of hunger had gotten to him so badly that by this point before he had the food in his mouth he felt the inside of his mouth fall into a pool of drool as to how hungry he was. While Jack quickly gobbled up all the chips they both headed towards Mark's car where he placed the groceries in the back seat and then the two were on their way back home.

The day so far had been great for the two of them, but they both had the same lingering thought and that was when were they going to kiss again? Those moments they shared with each other made them feel so intimate and close with each other, they just had to find an excuse to kiss again, but at the same time with all the kissing they had done so far it was mainly just the spur of the moment, or it was Mark suggesting it first as a joke before it suddenly got really serious.

After heading back home in silence, Jack finished his packet of chips while Mark unlocked the front door only to hear Chica barking loudly as she jumped excitedly at the door, happy to see that Mark and Jack were back from the grocery store. Mark cooed at Chica before placing the groceries on the counter in the kitchen, and then he ran back to Chica and gave her a whole lot of affection. Meanwhile by this point Jack was on his phone checking out his twitter, when all of a sudden he found a picture of the two of them from just today when they were at the supermarket.

His first instinct was to tell Mark, but first he read more in depth about what was written in the comments and what the title was for the picture.

 _Look who I just found at the grocery store today! I wonder if there's something going on between the two..._

Jack continued to read the comments, a lot of them speculated that Jack and Mark were spending some time together just because they loved each other so much, and then there were some comments that stated the obvious fact that Jack was only in LA to meet up with a close friend and nothing more. In some ways all these commenter's were right, yes he had feelings for Mark and so did he, and he wanted to meet up and catch up with Mark.

So not long after reading some more comments, he left his room and called out to Mark in a slight panic. Mark was preparing to make the dumplings when he looked up to see Jack leaning over the counter with his phone right in front of his face.

"What am I looking at?" Mark asked, having taken his glasses off temporarily as his eyes began to focus on what was on Jack's phone screen, and then he stopped preparing the dumplings for a moment to take a good look at the post. "Oh..." He replied almost bluntly, not sure what else to respond with.

Jack nodded as he turned the phone away from Mark and back to where he could see the screen. "Yeah...I wonder if they know that we might end up together." Jack wondered, looking up in thought before looking back at Mark who had presumed preparing the dumplings.

"Maybe...I mean they won't know if they're right or not until you make a decision." Mark stated as he focused on preparing the dumplings ready to cook.

With a slightly annoyed and frustrated sigh, Jack leaned his head back as the gushing thoughts ran through his head again. "Wow, thanks for reminding me about that." Jack said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

 **Okay I will admit this, I hadn't gotten around to writing this until actually on the day I would usually upload it, and then it carried on into Friday night and I was starting to get real tired towards the end of the chapter so if some of it doesn't make sense be sure to let me know so I can fix that asap. Also I kinda lost motivation at the beginning of the chapter to really write anything, but now that I have another chapter out of the way, I'll see you all next week for the next Chapter! ^^**


	19. Fun and Games

**I don't know why but I'm starting to lose motivation to write more of this story, but don't worry I don't plan on giving it up because I always try to finish every story I post. I know the pain of seeing a story unfinished; I don't want my stories to be like that too…anyways, I hope to get things moving along so we can all get to the part we're waiting for which is the decision Jack will make. I'm hoping to have that maybe next Chapter or the Chapter after depending on my pacing. But I also hope to have this story completely finished by the 25 Chapter mark. ;)**

 **So I really hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far, hopefully I can push some motivation out of me to keep this going because I really want to finish this story on a good note. Enjoy another Chapter of Strange Feelings! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 19 – Fun and Games**

Mark felt a little guilty for reminding Jack about having to make a decision about whom he was going to be with, he knew how stressed out he was about it but was only proving a point and nothing else. He hated that Jack felt this way every time the subject was brought up. So he continued to make the dumplings for lunch while Jack seemingly stormed away.

The remainder of the hour was silent, nothing but the sound of commotion in the kitchen as Mark prepared lunch for the two of them, meanwhile Jack was sitting in the living room on his phone checking his messages while eating his packet of chips, surprised to see that Signe hadn't messaged him back yet. A little after two in the afternoon, Jack heard the table being set and the aroma of freshly cooked dumplings filling up the house, after having eaten his chips he felt less hungry, but still couldn't resist the irresistible smell coming from the kitchen.

"Smells amazing." Jack said, pulling up a chair to the table.

Mark smiled in reply, knowing how great his dumplings smelt, after serving the last of the dumplings he sat down with Jack, the smile on his face fading slightly as he remembered the moments from when they last talked. He felt like he should've apologised for bringing up the topic, but worried that his apology would turn into irony that he was bringing it up again, so he looked down with his mouth shut, not breathing a worth as he embraced the smell of his food.

Jack could see that Mark wasn't speaking a word, he raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern, he worried if he had made him upset before over reminding him about the decision he had to make. It did stress him out to the bone, and he knew Mark was only proving a point, he wasn't bringing it up to stress him out, and that was Jack's own fault. He sighed as he dug into his food, waiting to feel the satisfaction of feeling full from Mark's amazing cooking skills.

The silence was overwhelming for the two of them, they had to speak eventually, and even Chica was remaining quiet, as she lay down by the door, uninterested by the food Mark and Jack were eating. Mark and Jack looked up at each other simultaneously from their food, and blushed at how in sync they were with each other. Jack couldn't help but smile a little as he looked away shyly, Mark felt like he really needed to talk, feeling like this silence was only making it more awkward between the two.

"So…I hope it's okay to say that I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to really bring up the fact that you have to make a decision…. And I'm sorry that I had to bring it up again now." Mark added, knowing the irony of his apology.

Jack pressed his lips together firmly, knowing Mark did prove a point by apologising about bringing that topic up while also bringing up that topic again. He chuckled silently at the irony of Mark's apology, before eating some more food and then looking back up at Mark's apologetic face.

"It's alright, I think I was just being emotional about it, don't think too hard on it man." He assured with a smile, resting a hand on the table, sending Mark a subconscious signal to place his hand on top of his.

Mark read the sign subconsciously and automatically placed his hand on top of Jack's with a loving smile, really glad to have someone like Jack in his life, he only wished that this decision Jack had to make didn't exist and that everyone could just be happy, but he knew that wasn't the case. There had to be a reality to some things, and he hated that he had put so much pressure on Jack so far about making a decision, he didn't want to make this any harder on Jack, and he knew in a way he was by secretly wanting Jack to pick him, but knowing he couldn't be selfish and beg Jack to pick him over Signe. It was Jack's decision and Jack's alone.

"I just don't want you to feel really stressed about all this, just have a fun time and I know this sounds cheesy but...just let your heart decide." Mark assured, smiling genuinely at Jack.

Jack couldn't help but snicker a little at the sound of Mark saying something as cheesy as that, but in a way he was true about it, it made a lot of sense. All he had to do was when the time came just let his heart decide, he knew how ridiculous that sounded but it was true, he smiled with a nod back at Mark before continuing to eat his food.

He looked up a moment later after eating a little more, seeing that Mark was patiently waiting for a response. "Don't worry Mark, I will. Now, let's change the topic...not that I hate this topic, but I was wondering if we'd be able to catch up with some friends today or tomorrow." Jack wondered, having only spent time with Mark since he arrived.

Mark grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked up his friends to see if any of them would be available, the last person he messaged was Wade saying that he had time off real soon, he wondered if Wade would be available to come down and visit. "Well, Wade said he might be free, so I'll give him a buzz in a minute." He said, before eating more food.

A little while later, Mark had talked to Wade on the phone, and Wade agreed to come over later today to catch up and play games, meanwhile Jack recorded a little more of his vlog before Signe called and he spent a good half hour talking to her, almost making his phone go flat. While Jack was on the phone, Mark stayed up in his room, and decided that since Wade was going to be over for a little while with Jack being here as well, he thought it would be great for the three of them to do some funny challenges together. So he spent the remainder of the afternoon planning some challenges the three of them could do together.

After Jack had finished talking to Signe and putting his phone on charge, he felt like he hadn't been in Mark's pool in forever, and seeing that the sun was still shining brightly outside, Jack decided to take a dip, secretly hoping that Mark would join him as well, but he was okay if he didn't decide to join. Luckily he brought some swimwear, so he slipped into his swim shorts and put sunscreen on, knowing how easily he'd burn out there and grabbed a towel before heading outside.

He looked at the sparkling water being reflected against the sun, it was almost blinding but once Jack sat at the edge of the pool the reflection of the sun in the water lessened and Jack let his feet cool down in the nice cool water. As he was relaxing himself he heard scratching at the screen door behind him, he turned to see Chica wanting to be outside too, Jack chuckled a little at how adorable Chica looked before he got up and let her outside.

"How are you doing Chica? Did you want to take a dip with me?" He asked the dog in a cute voice.

Chica simply looked up at him with her tail wagging and her tongue sticking out with a smile, she sat down beside Jack as he placed his fresh wet legs back into the pool, embracing the cool temperature of the pool, loving the relaxing feeling the atmosphere around was giving him. Jack smiled and rested his eyes as he embraced the warm sunlight, he remained like this for a good amount of time, letting his mind wander to great places as he let his mind take over, making reality seem like a distance away.

It was only when Mark opened the screen door and called out to Jack about what he was doing fifteen minutes later. "What are you two doing out here?" He asked in a happy, slightly excited tone.

Jack turned to see the sun reflect off of Mark, he almost seemed dreamy, but Jack quickly shook that thought away, feeling like Mark was taking over his mind. He blushed at the thought of seeing Mark in only his swim shorts, but at the same time they were good friends, he didn't want to blush and be shy and awkward around him all the time because of these newfound feelings.

"Well, I thought I'd just take a dip and Chica decided to join me...did you wanna join?" Jack asked, looking up with a smile, hoping he would join.

Mark thought about it for a moment, he knew it wouldn't be for another hour that Wade would be here, he shrugged for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, why not? We've got a bit of time, I'll be right back."

In that moment, Jack couldn't help but feel like a little kid exploding with excitement, imagining the two of them messing around in the pool was going to be fun, and having Chica to play with too was going to be a blast. Jack decided to prepare himself for the cold welcome from the water touching the rest of his body, so he slipped into the pool, almost gasping at how cold it was once it reached the height of his chest, but then his body quickly adapted to the cold water and he was at ease. Chica remained sitting at the edge of the pool, resting her head very close to the water as she watched Jack duck his head under the water to make sure he was fully adapted to the water's temperature before Mark came in.

Not long later, Mark arrived with some fresh towels, placing them on the relaxing chairs before he sat by the edge of the pool, dipping his feet in the water as he watched Jack duck under the water a few times. Jack really wanted Mark to join him in the pool, he felt mischievous in that moment, he wanted to push Mark in but he wanted to surprise him too, so he thought of a little plan.

"Hey hold on Mark, I've gotta go get my camera I'll be right back." He said, getting out of the pool.

Mark nodded as he petted Chica and continued to swirl the water around with his feet. "Alright, don't be too long." He said before Jack was inside.

Jack kept the sliding door open; he hid away from the door for a short moment, before he snickered with excitement and deviousness. He slowly began to sneak back outside; luckily Chica wasn't paying attention to Jack while Mark was looking down at her and then looking out to the open view, sighing at how relaxing it looked. The sounds of the wind blowing the trees masked the sound of Jack's footsteps slowly approaching Mark from behind. And without a second more to waste, he pushed Mark into the pool, Mark screamed at the sudden change of his surroundings as he found himself almost shivering at the sudden temperature change and the mood change.

"Jack, what the hell!?" Mark cried, seeming distressed.

The sound of Mark panting and his tone of seriousness made him worry that Mark didn't take it as a joke, the laughter drained from his face as he started to feel guilty for pushing Mark in. "Sorry, I only meant it as a joke..." He explained, trying to sound apologetic.

Mark didn't say anything until he got out of the pool and approached Jack, he looked up and in that split second, Jack knew what Mark was going to do, but he had no time to react. "Yeah, I know you did." He replied, before grinning as he shoved Jack into the pool.

He joined Jack in the pool moments after Jack recovered, Jack cackled with laughter as he should've seen that coming, knowing how sometimes Mark's seriousness could seem so real that he could fool others into thinking it wasn't supposed to be a joke or even funny. After Mark recovered, Jack splashed him with some water before he quickly swam away; not wanting to get splashed on by him, but Mark quickly swam after, making mini waves with his hands to splash towards Jack.

They continued to act like little kids in the pool for a good half hour, halfway through that half hour, Chica joined in and then the three of them were chasing each other around in the pool. Jack and Mark had small challenges together in the water, seeing how long they could hold their breath, who could swim to the other end of the pool the quickest and who could jump in with the smallest splash. In the end, Mark ended up having a sore chest from accidentally doing a bellyflop, while Jack's ears were clogged to the brim with water. It was a really fun and playful time, he enjoyed just playing around with Mark instead of just the intimate stuff, it was a good balance.

The decision in his mind came to war again, but Jack knew that from today until he had to make a decision that he wouldn't think about it too much and when that time came he would just let his heart decide...even though every time he thought of letting his heart decide it sounded like something out of a cheesy romantic movie.

After they both took a shower and put on fresh clothes, Mark went upstairs to prepare for the challenges he had planned earlier, while Jack was rummaging through Mark's kitchen to look for more food. Even though it was getting close to dinner time Jack felt like he wanted to eat the entire contents of the kitchen now, his stomach was growling, Jack was surprised those dumplings had gone right through him already. After rummaging a little more he found some food, but as soon as he took a bite there was a knock at the door.

Jack saw Mark head downstairs with some things in his hand, Jack raised an eyebrow, seeing a few props in his hands that he remembered seeing from Mark's don't laugh challenge. Mark was dashing back and forth quickly preparing for the challenges, Jack could see that Mark wasn't going to answer the door anytime soon so he made is way to the front door, and in that moment Mark told him to get the door.

He slowly opened the door, then seeing Wade standing there with his hands shoved awkwardly into his pockets with a small smile. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him, should they tell him about what had been going on? Did Wade already know, was it a good idea to tell him or should they wait? Jack greeted Wade with a welcoming hug, really glad to see him after a while.

"It's been ages man, great to see you again." Jack stated, grinning happily as Wade walked on in, smiling at Jack before looking up to see Mark running around, he couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes as he saw Mark acting like he usually did: in a hurry and not having enough time to do anything else.

Wade shook his head before he crossed his arms with a smirk. "It's nice to see you too Mark." Wade stated sarcastically as Mark ran back upstairs to his room.

Mark greeted Wade while he was in his bedroom and then not long later he made his way back downstairs with a few more things in his hands, Mark hadn't told Wade or Jack that he planned some challenges for the three of them so he would have more videos to upload, but he felt like they would both be okay with it anyway. So, after having almost everything set up except for the chairs and cameras, he finally greeted Wade officially with a warm hug and a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"It's great to see you again Wade." He said with a smile as he gently nudged him before looking over at Jack, showing a slightly worried expression.

In that moment, Mark realised that no one else except for them and Signe knew about Jack and Mark liking each other and the possibility of the two of them ending up together, it was questionable to tell Wade or not about all of this because there was the chance of it not actually happening, but Mark began to feel that since Wade was a good friend and would understand it if it did or didn't happen either way, but Mark wondered if Jack would be alright with it too, they knew they should've sorted this out beforehand.

So shortly afterwards, Mark lead Jack and Wade towards the spacious living room area where he began to set up his cameras and chairs, in all the meanwhile explaining that he had a few fun challenges planned for the three of them to do. Wade and Jack were at first surprised that Mark planned them so quickly, but also grew excited that they were going to do a few challenges together.

The challenges Mark had planned were the whisper challenge, the don't laugh challenge, bean boozled, and the finish sentence challenge. Mark was hoping to do most of them, but he remembered that Wade could only stay for a couple of hours so they had to get into recording straight away. However, before everyone sat down, Jack dragged Mark away a little to talk about their situation that they hadn't told Wade yet.

"Should we tell?" Jack asked in a whispered tone, sounding unsure.

Mark raised an eyebrow, but then bit his lip nervously. "I was going to ask you if it was okay to tell, I guess if things work out we should say something." He replied in a whisper tone.

Wade turned to see the two of them looking at him and whispering a little, he raised an eyebrow before he felt like making a joke out of how close they were at that very moment. "You two right there? Do I need to leave so you guys can have some privacy?" He asked in a joking tone, gesturing towards the door.

"Um..." Jack spoke, sucking in his lips nervously as he looked over at Mark, the awkwardness between them becoming more apparent the longer Mark stayed quiet.

It was then that Wade realised that there was something serious going on, he wondered if what he said might have offended them too far, but Jack and Mark were looking at each other as if they had something to tell him. "Guys, what's going on? I didn't offend you, right?" He asked, hoping that they didn't take his joke too seriously.

Mark scratched the back of his head, worried about how Wade was going to react, hoping he would be able to take it seriously and not as a joke, but he felt like because of the awkward atmosphere the two were setting he knew Wade wouldn't react in a funny matter.

"Well...you see Wade...for the past several days we've..." He trailed off, not knowing how to tell Wade everything, but luckily Jack continued on.

Jack sighed, knowing it was going to be a struggle for Mark to say everything. "We have feelings for each other now...and it was all because of similar dreams that we had and basically that's the whole reason why I'm visiting LA." Jack explained, hoping that he summarised it well.

Wade raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what was going on between the two, he turned his head to Mark, expecting more of an explanation, but he didn't speak, meaning that they were both waiting for his full reaction. "So are you two together now...?" He asked curiously, pointing at the two of them.

The two immediately shook their heads in denial, knowing that wasn't the whole reason as to why Jack was spending a few days with Mark.

"That's not the whole reason." Mark stated, looking down a little. "Since he still loves Signe, and loves her as much as he loves me, he's spending some time with me to see what it's like to be around me with those new feelings and when he has to go back home he'll decide who he'll be with." Mark explained, feeling like that was a better explanation of exactly what was going on.

Now Wade fully understood what was going on, he could see the mutual attraction between the two as Mark and Jack stared at each other for a moment with a loving smile, giving further proof that this was nowhere near a lie at all. At first, Wade was shocked and almost didn't believe it, but he could tell from how they looked at each other that their feelings for each other were very real, and now he realised just how much pressure Jack was under, he felt sorry that it was him that had to make the decision, but in a way he felt like Jack would find a way to figure everything out.

 **I'll talk more about the challenges they're doing together in the next Chapter, and hopefully I can wrap up day four out of five in the next chapter too. Also I should mention that I would have uploaded this sooner but on Wednesday a terrible storm hit my town and the power went out for a good amount of the day so I couldn't do anything. Hopefully since now it's break for me I can finish this story off before I finish my last term of my graphic design course for the year.**

 **So I'll see you all around the same time next week for Chapter 20! ^^**


	20. Not Much Time Left

**I think instead of doing double chapters I just extend these chapters by a page or two just to make the chapter amount shorter but the length of the chapters longer if you know what I mean, I know you guys would like double uploads like every 2 – 3 days but it's a little difficult for me to do that alongside my other story I'm working on too.**

 **So I'm just going to make this chapter a little longer to move this story along, because I'd like to finish this within the next two weeks. This story has been going for a while and I'd like to wrap things up and move on with other stories, because I want to post more new stories but I can't if I'm working on two already, and this one is pretty close to finishing anyway.**

 **That does mean I might be wrapping this up in about two or three chapters, I've got a plan in my mind with how the rest of the story should pan out, hopefully I can keep it that way and not drag it out. ;)**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 20 – Not Much Time Left**

Wade immediately approached Jack, seeing the struggle in his eyes and how he was trying to keep it well hidden. He knew that Jack was going to make a tough decision real soon, and he knew well that Signe or Mark would be accepting to Jack's decision, almost everyone that knew Jack was ever so nice to him and always respected him, Jack was lucky to have such respectful friends and have grown such a nice community through his YouTube channel.

"Jack, all I have to say is good luck, and if you think it'll affect how the rest of your friends see you don't worry about it, because I can tell that this is really serious and it won't change my perspective or hopefully anyone else's perspective on how they see you. Just remember that we're here for you Jack." Wade assured, turning the moment into something deep and thoughtful.

Jack smiled, knowing he had amazing friends and such a nice community that no matter what decision he made, even if it did end up being Mark many people would be respectful that it was his decision and no one else's. He pat Wade's shoulder in thanks for saying those kind hearted words to him, it really made him feel better about the situation, more than he was already. Although his mind constantly told him his friends wouldn't mind, now he had the confirmation from a friend that no matter what decision he chose, it wouldn't affect how his friends saw him.

"Thanks Wade, glad to know I've got friends like you."

Mark stood in the background with his hands shoved into his pockets, he smiled in delight that Jack adored his friends a lot, and even though there was the possibility of him becoming more than Jack's friend, he was still glad to be in Jack's life as a very supporting friend. He walked over after Wade stepped away, seeing Mark approaching with an embracing hug.

"I'm really glad I've met someone like you." He said, almost shedding a tear.

In that moment, the two of them felt extremely close, both their minds on the same mind link as they wanted to kiss in that very moment, but the presence of Wade made them feel a little uncomfortable. So, Mark and Jack cleared their throats, ending the soft and touching moment.

Mark turned to Wade with slightly widened eyes, remembering how limited Wade's time was. "So, I just need to do a couple more things before we start the challenges, you guys want to help me out?" He asked, gesturing to the camera tripods.

Jack and Wade agreed, helping out Mark set up the rest of the cameras and seats so they could be ready to do the challenges. It felt a little different that it was only the three of them, but it wasn't too much of a bother, all three of them sat down and the mischief began as Mark hit record on the different angled cameras.

The challenges were a blast, all three of them acted like their normal selves, Mark and Jack played and fooled around with each other, teasing about their relationship, not mentioning anything about it actually happening yet, Wade knew that they wouldn't say anything to their fans yet as it was still not confirmed whether Jack was going to end up with Mark or not.

Mark and Jack would torment Wade every now and then throughout the four challenges they recorded, deep down if things worked out between Jack and Mark he had a whole lot of jokes in his mind that he was more than ready to give them, but as he would always do, he just stood there quietly, making sure that during the don't laugh challenge that he would win, and in the end he did.

With the bean boozled challenge, Jack ended up getting most of the worst ones, he complained a lot on how whenever he done these challenges he would always end up getting the worse one instead of the better one, Mark ended up being really lucky and only getting one bad one out of the bunch, Wade on the other hand got mostly bad ones but not as bad as Jack. In the end Mark decided that since he was the only one who got just one bad jelly bean, he took one of each flavour and stuffed them all into his mouth and they all ended up being bad, Mark couldn't taste any good ones. It took him awhile to eat them all, but afterwards he had terrible breath, Jack teased Mark about not kissing him later, the three of them sharing a laugh before Jack and Mark felt the obvious blush on their cheeks.

Luckily Mark had the power of editing to cut out the awkward moment following what Jack just said, although in one way it was true that Jack probably wouldn't kiss him after what he just had but at the same time the audience could take it in a more literal sense, but with Mark's quick thinking he shook his head in reply, reminding Jack that they were still recording but he assured him that he would be able to edit it out later.

The whisper challenge and finish sentence challenge were nothing but dirty jokes and sexual innuendos that the three of them couldn't stop laughing about, but Wade was most face palming the whole time in embarrassment for having such dirty minded friends. Near towards the end of the finish sentence challenge, Mark decided to challenge Jack just the two of them as they had both done a finish sentence challenge with their other friend Matthias, they both wanted to see who could top the sentence the best. The two of them ended up losing it with how ridiculous their sentences were sounding and decided to call it a draw.

They continued like this for the remainder of the time Wade could stay, and almost went a little overtime before Wade got a call from his fiancée Molly to ask him where he was. So after spending a great time managing to do all the challenges Mark had planned, Wade said goodbye to Mark and a special goodbye to Jack as he wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow or the day he was meant to catch a flight back home. While Mark was upstairs putting the cameras aside his computer, Wade gave Jack a friendly loving hug, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see him in person for a long time.

Not long later Mark came back downstairs just as Wade called out goodbye to him and closed the front door behind him, Jack waved and teased Wade as Wade heard exactly what Jack said but didn't bother to reply, knowing that he was just teasing, but after starting the car he rolled down his window and wished good luck to the two of them in a more serious tone. Mark couldn't help but smile lovingly as his face immediately turned to Jack's, feeling that the two of them shared a very strong connection, and even if he chose Signe over him Jack would always remain special to him.

After Mark closed the door, Jack stood behind him with a blush and a smile, having really enjoyed the day so far, even though it was dark, the two of them were starving from not having dinner yet. So Mark decided to order some take away food instead because he had nothing prepared in the kitchen, Jack didn't mind, all he could think about once they both turned to the kitchen was food.

So Mark rang up his usual place where he would order food and not long later the two of them were stuffing their faces with delicious food, but then the doorbell rang again. Mark smirked as he had made an extra call especially for Jack. Jack had no clue who was at the door, he decided to not think too much into it, until the house began to smell like one of his most favourite foods.

"Pizza!" Jack screamed, jumping up from the table and running to the front door.

There Jack saw Mark with two normal sized boxes of pizza, one was for him and one was for Jack. All that Jack wanted to do in that very moment was stuff his face with so much pizza, his stomach burst with excitement, and as soon as he was given his pizza box he looked up at Mark with a kid-like expression, very thankful that Mark did this for him, not long before his eyes met Mark's and that's when it truly clicked in his mind how much Mark really loved him.

He wanted to embrace him in that very moment, but the aroma from the pizza made his stomach demand for attention, Mark could see that he wanted to have an intimate moment with him but food was the only thing in the way of that. So the two of them spent a little while eating the rest of their pizzas, and they managed to eat a whole normal sized one each by themselves while they watched TV. After Mark put the empty pizza boxes in the trash, he was beginning to feel tired, but the second he saw Jack there with an adoring and thankful smile, it made his heart pound as he felt the strong urge to do nothing but spend the rest of the night with him, nothing more than just hugging moments and cute moments between the two.

They approached each other, both smiling and staring deeply into each other's eyes, both on the same mind link about what they both wanted to do. They were about to approach for a kiss when they felt a friendly furry creature brush past their legs. Mark sighed with a smile as he bent down and petted Chica, Jack kneeled down and rubbed Chica's head, glad to see her, in that moment Jack felt like it was a good time to thank Mark for everything that he has done for him so far.

"Mark, thanks for everything you've done so far. It really means so much to me how much you care about me."

Mark looked up, seeing Jack's loving face with amazing blue eyes and gentle smile, he loved looking up to see that face. He was glad that he was making it an amazing experience for Jack, but of course he did it out of love and not jealousy. It was okay for him to still pick Signe over him and he would respect that, and as much as it would pain him he know he would get through on his own, he would need some time to recover but he'll be alright in the end, it would just be like when he lost his good friend Daniel.

"It's no problem Jack; I just want you to have a great time here with me. And you're a real close friend, I've wanted to buy you pizza for a while but I just kept forgetting once you were over, and then we always got busy and so on." He explained, feeling like it was the pizza that made Jack realise just how much he cared about him.

Jack shook his head, knowing that it was more than just him giving him one of his favourite foods for dinner as a surprise, but how this entire experience with him made him realise just how important they were to each other. It almost made Jack want to make a decision then and there, but he still had another day to go through and didn't want to rush with his decision.

"No, it was much more than that. These last few days with you have been just the best, and you didn't even have to go through all those things just for me, it feels like I'm not doing enough...or even anything for that matter, and I feel a little selfish for you doing so much for me and I do barely anything for you." Jack explained, looking down, feeling bad that he wasn't doing much in return.

Mark caressed Jack's cheek as Chica left the two of them to be sitting on the floor sitting against the counter. "Look, you flew here just to see me, that's all I needed from you. Seeing you in person means so much to me, I couldn't think you doing anything more than that than just flying all this way to spend some time with me." Mark assured, leaning in closer to Jack, making the distance between their lips shorten quickly.

Their eyes closed as their lips met, the sweet and warm feeling of the other's lips pressed against his made it all the more passionate, Jack caressed Mark's cheek in the process, wanting to feel closer to Mark than he already was. This kisses they shared only seemed to feel more and more intimate the more they kissed each other. Jack and Mark kissed each other passionately as their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, wanting the kiss to last forever, but eventually they broke apart, leaning their heads against the counter they sat next to and gently caressed each other's cheeks, deeply admiring the moment they just shared, even though it really felt too surreal and somewhat too lovey-dovey for the two of them, the moment felt too good to be true.

"I love you Jack, and no matter whom you choose I'll always have a deep and loving respect for you." He assured, gently pressing his hand against Jack's.

Jack closed his eyes with happiness and content before he looked back up, his smile never fading. "I love you too Mark, I will always have a strong connection to you no matter what." He said, before leaning in closer to Mark.

The two of them shared another short intimate kiss before the two of them got up and headed for bed, knowing that it was getting late and that they still had one full day left before Jack would have to make a decision and return home to Ireland. Jack and Mark parted ways as they both went to their bedrooms, Jack laid on the bed with a sigh, smiling as he closed his eyes, relaxing his body. Meanwhile Mark went straight to his computer, feeling like he should focus on editing the challenges he recorded earlier, but the feelings from before were all too much for him to focus on anything at the moment, so he decided to go straight to bed instead.

He knew that first thing in the morning he would be working on those challenge videos, but for now all he could think of was the fact that tomorrow was Jack's last full day until he would have to return home. It would be then that Jack would decide to be with him or be with Signe. In a way he was starting to feel like Jack would choose him, but he didn't want to feel selfish for thinking that way, he knew it was Jack's decision and Jack's alone, he couldn't stress that enough in his mind.

So eventually Mark went to sleep, meanwhile after having gotten ready for bed, Jack was laying down flicking through photos with him and Signe together, smiling as he could see how happy and in love the two of them were, and still are. He wished he could talk to her in that very moment, but the tiredness was beginning to catch up to him, he knew she would call him sometime the next day when he woke up. He knew if he stayed up any longer he might end up sleeping in till the afternoon.

After checking to make sure his uploads to YouTube were going as scheduled, he turned off the lights and laid in the bed in total darkness, no moonlight from outside to cast a shadow. Jack couldn't see anything, he stared up at the presumed ceiling but there was nothing but blackness. He breathed a sigh, knowing that his time with Mark was running short, and in a way he really didn't want it to end but in another way he was really looking forward to coming back home to see Signe and be in the familiar environment of his home.

He felt the conflict arise inside him, he knew the decision was going to be tough to make, he had stressed about it so for what seemed forever but was only around a week and a half, the decision had been on his mind for so long he almost couldn't stop thinking about it. Jack almost felt like he had already made a decision but didn't want to decide on it fully until he had to head back home. His mind told him to see Signe in person first before actually making the decision, because he felt like if he chose Mark and told him before he came back home then saw Signe, he might end up changing his mind, so it was only best for Jack to tell Mark sometime after he got back home.

Eventually Jack fell asleep, and was woken up about eight hours later by a phone call from his girlfriend, it was nearly nine in the morning and Jack couldn't think of anything more but sleep in that very moment he heard his phone buzz on the bedside table next to him, the vibrations were felt through the bed and it was beginning to annoy him, but as his mind woke up he realised who was calling him. His eyes quickly widened open and his hands darted straight to the phone, quickly swiping it to answer the call before it was too late.

"Hey, sorry I was sleeping in...As usual." Jack explained, rubbing his face as he felt the tiredness quickly catch up on him. "How have you been?"

Even though Jack couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling. "I didn't really call to talk about me Jack, I've been fine, what I want to know is how have you and Mark been? I assume you're still having a great time with him." She said in a pleasing tone.

Jack was almost surprised that Signe was more focused on seeing how things were going with him and Mark; he worried about why she would ask that but knew she was only asking because she cared about him. And then that's when it hit him, both Signe and Mark cared for him deeply. He shifted that thought aside so he could concentrate on the conversation.

"It's really nice that you're more interested in how things have been going with me and Mark, but I'd like to know how have things been with you, any more commissions you've been doing? Hopefully you haven't been playing much Overwatch without me." He teased, sounding like he was going to punish her if she had been playing it.

Signe sighed in response. "Actually, without you it's kind of boring, and I've been trying to get a hold of Molly to play with but she's been busy these past few days. So I've just been doing a fair few commissions here and there, also doing some fan arts of you on the side." She ended, the sound of her voice made it seem like she was grinning.

Jack smiled and awed at the fact that she really missed him, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he saw her again and they would be able to embrace each other again after so long, even though he had only been gone several days, but it was actually longer than he would usually go. Typically Jack would go to America for a three day trip, not for almost an entire week, and this was without her coming along. He knew she missed him deeply, and he couldn't wait to see her in person again.

"Awesome, hopefully you drew my good side, if you know what I mean." He joked as he struck a pose laying down, pretending he was the most fabulous person on the planet.

Signe laughed in response, knowing how funny and sometimes sarcastic Jack could be. "Oh of course I did, don't worry, you should see them online by now, but I take it I woke you up?" She asked, raising her voice a little to the end with a small worrisome smile.

Jack sighed before he yawned and rubbed his face yet again. "Yeah you did, maybe I'll call you in a few hours when I have more sleep." He replied, his body starting to go back to sleep without him.

"Okay well, I'd like hear more about what you've been up to but I can wait a little while. I know you need to sleep so yeah, just call me in a few hours I'll have my phone on me." Signe implied, gesturing to her phone with her other hand, even though Jack couldn't see it.

With a hum and a nod, Jack said goodbye to Signe and hung up on her, looking forward to chatting more to her later but for now, all he wanted to do was sleep in a little more. Unfortunately it wasn't long later that he heard Chica barking and then Mark talking to her, he groaned as he rolled over and eventually fell back into a deep sleep.

In all the meanwhile, Mark let Chica outside to do her business, while Mark stared almost blankly at the pool, thinking about the fun times he and Jack shared yesterday in the pool. The two of them could act like such kids it was amazing. He felt sad that this time tomorrow Jack would be at the airport about to board his plane back to Ireland. In one way he didn't want Jack to leave but he knew he had to go back, he had his YouTube videos to record, and a possible vlog to post as well if Jack were to choose him.

Mark loved the time he spent with Jack over the last few days, and he truly was going to miss it. He was going to make sure that today he and Jack share the most amount of time together as possible, as they weren't going to see each other in person for a fair few months until the video gaming convention was held. He closed his eyes, imagining Jack close to him, and the two kissing. It made his heart warm up at just the thought, he sighed as he opened his eyes and let reality hit him. He wasn't going to have those once Jack left. Today was the last full day he could do almost anything with Jack until he went back home, Mark felt like tomorrow morning was going to be a big rush for the two of them so Jack wouldn't miss his flight, because he's had that feeling before, only he didn't miss his flight it was delayed another day.

A little while later, Mark went inside to record another video and then begin to edit the challenges he recorded yesterday, as he watched over the entire recording of the four challenges, he could see the chemistry between him and Jack, it was so strong. He worried when should he post these or if he should post these at all if Jack weren't going to choose him, he now started to think that making these challenges could've been a mistake.

So he decided not to waste much time on editing them for now just in case, because he felt like there were a fair few obvious hints towards them liking each other in each challenge recorded. So instead he went out for a jog with Chica, feeling like he hadn't done a jog in a little while. While Chica ran by his side and Mark had the music almost blazing in his ears, it made him think a lot about how an actual relationship would work with Jack when he was far away most of the time, he began to worry as he remembered the last long-distance relationship Jack was in it didn't work.

He stopped for a moment to take a break and think about how that would work, sure they both had Skype and could call each other every now and then, but it wouldn't be the same when they were together in person, it wouldn't be as intimate, he thought. He couldn't do much with Jack if they were both far away, he couldn't contribute much from that far of a distance. Then he decided that he would talk it over with Jack later when he woke up, for now he focused on running, but the music that played made him think more and more of the two of them being together, and his mind couldn't help but think about how this relationship could actually work over a long distance. There wasn't much time left for Jack to make a decision, he knew he would have to make it sometime tomorrow, he couldn't remember whether Jack was going to make the decision before or after he got home, he would ask when Jack was awake also.

Not long later he was back home again, he had ran around the block and was now really sweaty from that hot run with Chica, he gave Chica some water to drink while he headed for the shower.

A few hours later, Jack sense of smell kicked in before he was fully awake, and all he could smell was bacon and eggs, then his stomach woke up and all he wanted to do then was eat. So Jack whipped out of bed and dashed to the kitchen, seeing Mark having two plates set out and was about to serve, he raised an eyebrow as he saw the time on the clock on the wall.

"Mark, you're cooking breakfast now?" He asked, knowing that it was closer to midday now and felt it was more appropriate for the two of them to have lunch instead of breakfast.

Mark shook his head, knowing he had cereal earlier but he wanted to share his last breakfast with Jack, sure he had breakfast a few hours ago but he wanted to sit down with Jack so they could have breakfast together. "Well, seeing that it's your last full day, and I feel like you'll accidentally sleep in tomorrow and we'll have to rush everything...I feel like tomorrow we wouldn't have enough time to sit down and enjoy breakfast. So even though I've been up a while and I've already eaten, I'm having a second breakfast...or brunch as you would say." He explained as he served up the eggs and bacon.

Jack let his nose embrace the delicious smell of almost nothing but salt and juice fill the air as Mark had already poured the two of them a glass of orange juice. It wasn't long later that they were both sitting at the table enjoying a nice lovely brunch together.

It was his last full day; he had to make it count. It would be around this time tomorrow that he would be on a plane back home and thinking more about the decision he had to make, and then after coming home and seeing Signe, it was then that he would decide who to choose. Only one day left, he definitely had to make the most of it with Mark today.

 **Okay, so maybe this is late for more than just me putting it off and then other things were getting in the way, it actually took a lot longer to write! I would actually write more but I have other things I want to do, and besides I think I'll be wrapping up this story in the next two Chapters. I think I'll make the next Chapter end with Jack going back home and then the last chapter he will finally make his decision.**

 **So, who do you think it'll be? I'd say judging by how this is a septiplier story you all probably know who he's going to choose, or I might change it and make it into a twist ending, who knows? Oh well, looks like this story will be wrapped up real soon! I'll try and wrap it up within the next week or so. ;)**


	21. The Last Day

**I know some of you are sad that this story is really close to ending but hey don't worry, I've got plenty of more septiplier story ideas to write, but after I finish wrapping up this story and the other one I'm working on I'm going to take a well deserved break and then during the summer I'm going to try and write as much as I can! :D**

 **So, it's really nice to see how much great feedback I get from you guys, I didn't expect this story to get so much positive feedback, it really does help give me the motivation to write more of these stories. Thank you guys, and before you ask no this is not the last chapter, I feel like the next chapter will be the last chapter because there isn't much left to go and I don't want to drag it out because I know you guys want to see who Jack will choose.**

 **Well, enjoy another extended chapter! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 21 – The Last Day**

It was his last full day...Jack repeated that over and over in his mind countless times, tomorrow there wouldn't be enough time for any intimacy between them, maybe a goodbye kiss and a warming hug but nothing else, and to be safe they would have to do that before they leave the house in case they get seen. Jack couldn't stop looking at Mark, thinking about this time tomorrow he wouldn't be sitting with him eating brunch. They would be far apart for a while before Jack would have to come down for the next video gaming convention.

Mark could feel Jack's cool blue eyes staring right at him, the moment he looked up Jack didn't turn away, but then he blinked and focused back on his food, Mark was about to say something before Jack sighed and started to speak.

"I sure am going to miss being here." He implied, looking around the room, admiring the scenery.

Jack looked to Mark and saw him nod in response. "Yeah I know you will, but I'm sure you're looking forward to being back home too." He said, looking down at his food, not wanting to think much about Jack going back home just yet.

He looked up to see Jack smile slightly as he kept his eyes focused on his food, but then breathed a slightly saddened sigh. "Yeah, but at the same time I'll miss this place. Believe me, I love being back home but at the same time I'm not down here really often so as much as I miss being home, I think I'll miss being here more." He admitted, slowly tilting his head up as his eyes looked straight at Mark's.

In that moment, Mark couldn't help but blush at the adoring look Jack was giving him, he smiled before finishing off his brunch. A little while later, Jack was finished too, and Jack was ready to make the most of it on his last full day with Mark before he had to head home. He headed back to his room to get dressed but then saw his phone on the bedside table and remembered that he was going to call Signe when he got up, so without a second thought he quickly darted to his phone and dialled her number.

Midway through calling, Mark knocked and walked in before Jack could fully respond, but in that moment anyway Signe had answered the phone. It was then that he realised Jack was shirtless and he had rarely seen him shirtless, he has before but after having these feelings for him it made him feel hot on the inside, so without Jack even responding to him verbally in the first place, Mark whispered he'd be back later and silently closed the door on him while Jack raised an eyebrow towards Mark's strange behaviour before he started talking to Signe.

"So, did you enjoy your sleep?" Signe asked, her voice hinting the fact that she was smiling at the moment too.

Jack smiled before his mind thought about sleep and he began to yawn and feel the need to stretch. "Yep, I just wish I could sleep forever...but at the same time I want to stay awake forever!" He declared, shaking his fist up into the air.

Signe chuckled as she admired Jack's two sided opinions on sleep, she really loved that he would always make declarations about things he believed in, and not sleeping at all was one of them. "If only we didn't need sleep, you'd be able to get so much more work done."

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed, before sighing with doubt. "I just wish coffee worked that well, then I wouldn't need sleep to begin with."

Signe then started to sound sad, which worried Jack for a moment. "But...then what reason would we have to cuddle each other in bed?" She asked, seeming saddened.

A smile widened across his lips the moment he thought about cuddling up next to Signe, he loved feeling her warmth mix with his, and the closeness of their faces, it was an amazing and almost unforgettable feeling. He loved it so much that he wished he could just cuddle Signe all night and look at her instead of using the bed for its actual purpose which was sleep.

"That's true," Jack replied with a nod and a smile. "I can't wait to feel that again..." He trailed off, then realising what he just said, and before he could fix what he just said, Signe started to talk.

She gasped in response; it sounding like Jack had already made a decision. "I thought you weren't going to choose just yet, have you told Mark?" She asked, sounding deeply worried and concerned, not sounding relieved or happy that Jack chose him but felt more concern on Mark's behalf.

Jack shook his head in denial, knowing very clearly that his mind was still conflicted and he was going to keep those conflicted thoughts at bay until he would be on the plane back home, he didn't want to struggle around Mark trying to make a decision, it only wasted the rare time they had together in person. "No, I haven't decided yet, it's all still confusing for me at the moment and I'm trying not to think about it too much." He assured.

"Oh, well I was going to say that was surprising you'd make a decision before you'd even come home, I thought you'd need some time to yourself to think this out." Signe implied.

"Well, that's what I'm going to do when I'm on the plane. I haven't got much else to do on the plane so I'll do that instead, just spend a good few hours thinking it through."

For a little while longer, Jack talked with Signe about what was going to be happening once he got home, and during that time the conflicted thoughts of making decisions wouldn't leave his mind, they were there front and centre, and it didn't help that he had to explain to her exactly when he was going to make the decision.

After saying one more goodbye before she would call again later that night, Jack hung up the phone and turned to see that his door was partially closed. He remembered from earlier that Mark walked in on him shirtless as he looked down at his half naked body and remembered the expression Mark had on his face when he saw him like that. So, Jack got fully dressed and headed to Mark's room, only to hear him doing a vlog. He stood at the door and listened in.

The first thing Jack heard was a sigh before he continued, it sounded like he had just said his intro. "So, in case you guys don't follow Jack he's been living with me for the past week so we could hang out...but the thing is...there's more to it than just hanging out. I know a lot of you are going to think that I'm pulling some massive prank but I'm really serious about this. I'm not even sure if I'll upload this because of what else I'm about to say. Jack and I...well, we liked each other...more than friends, and I'm not going to go into full details how we started liking each other, I'll just leave it at that, and before you get any ideas, it was on a serious note, no funny business." He stopped temporarily, clearing his throat before talking more. "So, basically since Jack is still with his girlfriend it's difficult for Jack to decide who to be with, his girlfriend knows and she's okay with it. And before any of you ask, no I'm not jealous, Jack's girlfriend is not jealous. I've met her in person she's a really nice person and she's fun to hang around with, and she's real lucky to have Jack as her boyfriend. But ever since these new feelings came it's been real difficult for Jack to choose who to truly have feelings for, or to put it in simpler terms, who was he going to be with."

Mark had explained it so well, he wished he could explain it as well as Mark could, Jack looked down at the ground with guilt that he was making Mark and Signe wait for him to make a decision, but he knew they understood why they had to wait and they were both okay with it, he smiled at the thought before he listened in a little more.

"I know if he chooses to be with me it's going to be difficult for the two of us to be together since he's in Ireland and I'm here in LA...and neither of us is moving, we are both staying where we are. Um, so both his girlfriend and I are completely okay with what's been going on, I've been spending some quality time with Jack...I won't go into details, and before you guys start nothing that intimate has happened." He exclaimed at the end, holding a serious face towards the camera. "And even if we do end up together that won't ever happen, I don't want all the fanfictions to come a reality. Anyway, Jack's leaving tomorrow morning but by the time you see this it'll probably be a couple of days from now, seeing this video is totally dependent on Jack deciding who to be with, and I'll be totally okay if he chooses to stay with his girlfriend, I won't get jealous, I have a deep respect for Jack and his girlfriend." He stated firmly.

Jack couldn't help but smile, but at the same time feel bad that he was eavesdropping on Mark's recording. It wasn't long later that Chica began to bark, and he heard Mark get up. Mark stopped his recording temporarily to check on Chica, by the time he had gotten to his bedroom door, he could see Chica with Jack right next to the stairs, Jack was grabbing Chica's leash about to give her a walk, even though Mark knew what he was doing he still felt like he had to ask why he was taking his dog out for a walk.

"Why are you talking her out for a walk?" He asked, walking down the stairs.

Jack shrugged as he looked down at Chica before leaning down and rubbing her head. "I guess I just felt like giving the girl a nice walk before we have lunch, and besides you're busy doing other stuff anyway so I won't interrupt you. I'll take her for a walk and you can just continue with recording." Jack assured, attaching the leash to Chica's collar.

Then, Mark raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion that Jack knew he was recording. "How did you know I was recording?" He asked, with his hands on his hips.

It was then that Jack realised what he just said, he told Mark that he had been recording, meaning he must have heard him talking, he bit his lower lip nervously as he got back up, then his blue eyes looked straight at Mark's brown suspicious looking eyes.

"I couldn't hear anything clearly, but I could tell you were recording. Anyway, I guess I'll see you in a little while." Jack said, wanting to not really talk about it, feeling bad for listening in on Mark's vlog.

Jack was about to walk out the door with the leash attached to Chica in hand when Mark quickly grabbed his other hand, causing Jack to stop and Chica to look back and tilt her head a little in confusion. Within an instant, Jack's heart beat began to quicken as the sudden touch from Mark made him feel bubbly inside, he blushed as he turned back to Mark's face. The closeness was almost unbearable, but the seriousness on Mark's face kept it from going any further.

"That's not all is it, did you listen in?" He questioned Jack, keeping his face serious.

He couldn't help but sigh with guilt as he slowly closed his eyes then looked back up at Mark's face with his lips sucked in nervously, he nodded before saying anything. "I did...I know it's your privacy but when I heard my name I just couldn't help it...it's really nice that you genuinely care and respect me." He said, looking up at Mark with an adoring smile.

Mark raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, of course I do." He stated with a shrug. "I do care about you, and respect you." He implied, before he changed his tone to a more sympathetic and loving tone. "But Jack, it's these last few days that have made me realise just how much I truly care about you, I don't think I've ever cared for someone as much as you. Out of all the people I've met in my life, I'm extremely happy that you came into mine, ever since I met you and started playing games with you, for some reason I felt more complete. I didn't know what that truly meant up until I had feelings for you."

Jack almost couldn't help but shed a tear in pure joy and happiness about how much Mark truly cared for him, it was really touching to hear that he was a really important person in Mark's life. "Mark...you have no idea how much that means to me..." He said, before wrapping his arms around Mark, almost stuffing his face into Mark's shoulder as his smile only grew wider.

The two embraced before they broke from the hug, in that moment wanting to touch each other's lips, they neared closer and closer but could hear people off in the distance. They both separated and Jack turned away with a blush and a smile, Mark looked the same as he walked on back inside.

"I'll see you in a little while then." Mark said, closing the door as he took one last glance at Jack before heading fully inside.

Jack smiled lovingly before he waved to Mark and then looked down at Chica, taking a deep breath before he took Chica for a pleasant walk around the block, thinking about many things but most of all thinking about what Mark just said to him. It truly meant a lot to him, and in that moment he had serious déjà vu that he had heard similar words before. He realised that Signe had said that to him on one of their dates, he looked down and closed his eyes for a moment as he let the happiness of both Signe and Mark tell him that sink in, he loved that he was a real important and precious person to them, and they were an important part of his life too, and that's when the conflict arose again.

He didn't want to think about it too much, he still couldn't make a proper decision, and he knew he needed more time than just a walk with Chica around the block. It was going to be the flight back home where he would spend a good portion of that time thinking it well through and arriving back home with a decision in mind.

So he carried on walking around the block or another good ten minutes or so, by the time he had gotten back home Mark had finished recording presumably and was now making lunch for the two of them. He was preparing two sandwiches for them to eat. As Jack walked in the sudden closing in of the house made him feel warm, he felt his skin heat up and he looked down at his arms that were a light shade of red. He felt like he needed to cool down a bit before he could enjoy some lunch.

"I'll be with you in a bit, just need to wash off." He implied, heading back to his room, midway through taking his shirt off again.

In that moment, Mark turned to see Jack's bare back and yet again couldn't help but blush as he thought of when he saw Jack half naked earlier. There was no way he would want to see anymore of Jack, if they were going to end up being together it was going to go no further than just making out, he didn't want that, and knew very well that Jack didn't want that either. Even though having feelings for each other was weird, doing that with each other felt even weirder.

But Mark couldn't help but find Jack really attractive, it made him think of an idea. He smiled at the thought of being shirtless himself just to see how Jack would respond, even though they had seen each other shirtless when they were in the pool but that was only because the two of them were being mischievous, now it was a little different. Mark decided to wait till after lunch.

A little while later, he saw Jack come out looking fresh and clean, he sat down with Mark and began to scoff down on his lunch without even talking to Mark first. Mark was showing a slightly shy and nervous look, before Jack looked up at him and began to talk.

"So...how is the rest of the day going to pan out for us?" He asked, his mouth half full from the sandwich bite.

Mark sighed, his brain fully taking note that today was the last day they had with each other before Jack would be on a plane back home, he felt really sad that he wasn't going to be seeing Jack in person for a while, if they were to end up together he was going to miss the intimacy they would share together, but at the same time if they didn't end up together he would still miss the intimacy they shared together.

"I guess we just stay home and make the most of it, there's not much we can do in public without people going crazy that we might actually be together when we both know it's much more complicated than that." Mark implied, referring to the decision Jack had to make.

Jack nodded as he looked down, not wanting to fully think about the decision and was starting to get annoyed that it was getting mentioned to him so much today already. He didn't feel annoyed to the point where he wanted people to stop bringing it out, only just that it was a little irritating to hear it for yet another time today.

"I guess that sounds like a plan...but I have no idea what we can do...we've already played games, taken Chica for a walk, done challenges, had a friend over...what more is there to do?" Jack asked, looking around the large room he was in, which was actually the living room combined with the kitchen and the doors that lead towards outside.

Mark sighed before eating a little more. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

So, a little while later, Jack was sitting on the couch checking his phone while Mark put the dishes away. It was then that Mark quickly headed upstairs with an exciting smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to see Jack's reaction to seeing him shirtless, even though Jack had already seen him shirtless it would be interesting to see Jack's reaction now that he had no reason to take his shirt off inside.

He went back downstairs and called out to Jack; Jack immediately got up and headed over to Mark, sliding his phone back into his pocket. His face almost went entirely red once he saw Mark shirtless, but then decided to joke about it instead.

"Are you showing off for me Mark? You know, this won't make me choose you if that's what you're thinking." Jack implied with a smirk, teasing Mark with a wink as he crossed his arms.

Mark almost felt shocked that Jack didn't react the same way he did when he walked in on seeing him half naked, but decided to laugh in response instead, seeing that Jack decided to talk mischief about him having no shirt on. "Ha-ha very funny man, I was just feeling a little hot that's all. Now I'm not so I'll put my shirt back on." He said, his cheeks too red to not be unseen.

As Mark headed back upstairs, Jack chuckled with a nod. "Oh sure Mark, sure..." He teased sarcastically, watching Mark go back upstairs into his room.

Jack felt like he knew what Mark was trying to do, since Mark accidentally walked in on him shirtless before he wanted to see his reaction to accidentally seeing him shirtless. But he had seen Mark shirtless before and the more he thought about it, the more he felt attracted to not just Mark in general, but to how fit he looked. It made him smile for a bit before his mind went and took the wrong turn. Jack quickly shook his head in denial, never wanting to do that sort of thing with Mark ever. There was no reason for the two of them to be doing that even if they were to end up in a relationship, having feelings for him was weird enough.

So a little while later, Mark came back out with his shirt back on and looked around for Jack, he was surprised to find Jack looking through Mark's game boards cupboard for a game to play. "Jack? I didn't think you wanted to play a board game...?" He said, a little confused as to why Jack was looking for a board game to play instead of a video game.

Jack shrugged as he turned his head to Mark and then looked back at the cupboard again; Chica approached Jack and sat next him as Jack pulled out more board games that interested him. "I just feel like it's something we haven't done together, so why don't we just play a board game together?" Jack suggested, and before he could fully turn his head to see Mark, Mark was already sitting with him on the ground looking at what board game to pick.

Not long later they were both playing a fun board game together of battleship. Jack somehow managed to sink all of Mark's ships with every guess he gave, Jack joked to Mark that he knew him so well. Mark demanded a rematch, and then Jack suggested that they try and beat each other best out of three and the loser would have to do something stupid.

"Okay Jack, what are you suggesting?" Mark asked, seeing the mischievous grin on Jack's face.

After chuckling almost in an evil voice, Jack cleared his throat and straightened up his posture. "Well, how about the winner gets to throw the loser in the pool, how about that?" He suggested, looking over to the pool outside.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jack in agreement. "You're on."

So the two played yet again for another round of battleship, at first Jack seemed to score really well but then Mark made his comeback by destroying Jack's biggest ships, now he was down to one last boat which seemed to be almost impossible for him to find. Then Jack was starting to find the rest of Mark's ships, before he was down to one last boat as well.

But then, Mark found Jack's last boat and Mark won the second round. It was then that they would play one final round before a winner would be decided and one of them was going to get soaking wet in the pool.

Mark should've seen it coming; he always tends to lose at battleship and many other multiplayer games too. Jack had managed to beat him yet again, Mark only having two out of the several boats Jack had left still untouched. He sighed as he began to head outside, but then Jack called out to him in a confused tone.

"Hey dude where you going? We need to pack this up before Chica finds all these little pieces." Jack implied, looking over to Chica who was eating out of her bowl.

"Oh, right." Mark replied, leaning back down and packing up the game with Jack.

Not long later, the two of them had packed up the game and now Mark was standing right in front of his pool at the deeper end of it, his glasses taken off already as well as his phone to be safe, he heard Jack snickering from behind, knowing that at any moment he would shove him into the pool.

"Are you ready Mark?" Jack asked, grinning as he teased Mark with a couple of pokes.

Mark sighed with an annoyed moan, just wanting to get this over with. "Just do it already man." He demanded, leaning his head up.

Jack almost scoffed at Mark for saying that, taking it the dirty way. "Dude! I thought we said none of that!" He exclaimed, before pushing Mark in.

And before he knew it, Mark hit the water and the coolness of the water quickly soaked into his clothes and made his body quickly adjust to the cool temperature. He quickly gasped for air and wiped the water out of his eyes, and then he saw Jack taking his phone out and putting his own glasses away before he yelled a common diving phrase and then jumping in the pool fully clothed with Mark.

"What the hell Jack!?" Mark cried as Jack was still underwater.

Jack came back up to the surface and whipped his hair away from his face, causing some of the water to spray into Mark's eyes, Mark rubbed his eyes again before looking at Jack who was grinning and laughing as he began to try and float on his back, but because of his heavy clothing it made it a little more difficult to do so.

In that moment, Mark felt like the closeness between the two needed to be closer, he wanted to make the scene more intimate as he felt a gush of bubbly feelings coarse through his body, he swam over to Jack, his face serious but full of adoration and love. Jack turned and saw immediately that look on Mark's face, he too swam over to Mark, holding the same expression before they wrapped their arms around each other.

They stared at each other for a good moment as the water rippled around them, and then not wasting another breath they kissed each other passionately, Mark almost falling back into the water as Jack leaned more into the kiss to make it feel more deep and passionate. Their eyes fully closed, their arms wrapped around each other, their lips moving around each other's lips as they silently and passionately kissed each other in the pool for a good few minutes before they stopped.

Mark smiled as he caressed Jack's face; Jack did the same before they kissed each other again. Somehow with every kiss they gave it seemed to feel more passionate and pleasurable. It wasn't long later that the two decided to head inside and dry off. It was nearly four in the afternoon, there was still a fair bit of the day left but because they both had to get up earlier tomorrow the day was growing much shorter by the minute. There wasn't much time left, and they both thought about the feeling of not being around each other for several months. It was hard to think about, especially for Jack as he still had to make a decision.

Half the day had gone by already, they both still wanted to spend as much time together as possible, but they didn't know what else to do. That was when Mark decided on a fun idea, but needed to ask Jack if he was okay with it first. He wondered if Jack would be up for a decision making game where if either of them made the wrong choice they would have to kiss each other somewhere on the face.

 **Interesting idea Mark had at the end of that didn't he? Now, I've somehow managed to extend the plot a little by including more details about their last full day together. Now, as for the next Chapter I think it won't be the last Chapter because I still want to flesh out the last full day they have together, but I'd say around 2 more chapters and then this story is completely finished. Also no sequel either, I'm trying to avoid sequels with my stories lately, so if you were expecting a sequel I apologise... ^^;**

 **So next chapter will be back to the 3,000 – 4,000 word mark instead of 5,000 just because I won't be on break anymore by the time I write the next chapter, but I still hope to make a lot of progress with the next chapter. See you next week! ;)**


	22. Loving Moments

**I'd say if I wanted this Chapter to be the final chapter I'd have to make it the same length as the previous one, but I don't want my stories taking up too much of the time I should be spending on doing my graphic design work so definitely this Chapter and the next Chapter left to go until this story is finally wrapped up. I've really loved this story so far, and to be honest I've felt like you readers as well, I actually feel a little sad that Jack has to leave back to Ireland…it's mainly because I can't write any more intimate scenes between the two, oh well I can always write more septiplier stories in the future… ^^**

 **Anyways, hopefully you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I have; it's not over just yet! Still a little bit more to go until the story is officially finished! :)**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 22 – Loving Moments**

After they both washed off and got dressed, Mark decided he would ask Jack about the decision making game while they walked Chica together, he felt left out earlier that day when Jack took him out for a walk without him. While Jack was still in his room, Mark quietly grabbed the dog leash before looking around the house to find Chica, only to have the leash make enough noise for Chica to bark and run up to Mark, almost making him fall over from how excited she was.

Not long later Jack came out; he was holding his recording camera as he looked out and saw Mark hooking up the dog leash to Chica's collar. In that moment, an idea sparked in Jack's mind, he decided that he would take the camera with them on the walk, and Jack only assumed that he was going to be brought along too, it was his last day with Mark and he knew Mark wanted to make the most of it while he still could.

He approached Mark and Chica from behind almost silent enough to startle Mark as he stood up ready to leave. Mark sighed in relief after suddenly seeing Jack was right behind him, he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, telling him that he should never sneak up on people. Jack was almost surprised something like that startled him, especially after all the horror games he's played.

"Wow, I scare you? Then what do the horror games do to you?" Jack asked with a grin, expecting an over exaggerated answer.

Mark breathed heavily as his eyes widened at just the thought of how terrifying most of the horror games he's played were. "They killed me on the inside…" He said in an exaggerated tone, slouching a little to further prove how much damage those horror games done to him.

After another laugh from Jack, they started to head towards the door, but before Mark closed the door after they were all outside, Mark noticed the camera in Jack's hand, and he paused his motion before he pointed to the camera. "Why are you bringing that?" He asked, pointing to it with his keys in that same hand.

Jack shrugged as he held his camera up high closer to his chest. "Why not? It's my last day here and I want to make the most of it with whatever I record." He explained, switching the camera to his other hand.

Mark felt his idea almost shrivel up in his mind, but in another way he knew where Jack would set the boundaries when it came to editing things out that he recorded, he only worried that the whole walk would just be about the two of them and how things were going to be like after Jack was back home. He still felt like telling Jack his idea, as no matter how much he stressed it out about it, it was their last day together before Jack would be on his flight home.

They needed to have more intimate moments before those moments could be possibly lost forever if Jack weren't to choose Mark. The more Mark thought about how things would be if Jack decided to stay with Signe the more worried and sad he felt about how things would be, but he knew that he would respect Jack as he was ever so important to his life and he wouldn't hurt him in any way whatsoever, and he knew Jack would do the same, it's just that Signe was also another person he cared deeply about.

His mind almost put Signe in the dark corner of his mind, but he didn't want to think that way about her, she was Jack's girlfriend. She was someone who actually had quite a lot in common with Mark. They both felt like Jack was the most important person in their lives. He sighed as the two began to walk down the street, he felt like before Jack would start recording he would suggest the idea to him first.

All three of them were great friends, and he didn't want these new feelings to ruin their friendship. But deep down Mark knew that this situation wasn't going to ruin how they saw one another, they would all still have a deep respect for each other. Mark knew he wouldn't be jealous and neither would Signe no matter whom Jack chooses.

Not long after walking a little way's away from Mark's house, Jack put his camera up preparing to record, but first he turned to Mark, wondering if recording a little during this walk was a good idea, because they both remembered when they walked with each other the first time and what that resulted in, but at the same time Mark would trust Jack to edit out anything necessary before uploading it.

"So um..." Jack began to say nervously. "You don't mind this right; I mean well...how should the two of us act in the video?" He asked, sounding unsure.

Mark thought about it for a moment, feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of it first, but then he remembered Jack saying he would only upload the entire vlog of his trip if he and Mark were to end up together. So he felt like if Jack were to choose Signe then no one else but them would see the footage, so he smiled with a nod in agreement, feeling alright for Jack to film during their walk.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it." Mark ended with a shrug.

Jack smiled before he pressed record on the camera. "So I'm out for a walk...with Chica, and the one and only Markiplier..." Jack said to the camera, before turning the camera towards Mark, who gave an exaggerated shocked expression to humour the audience that could potentially see this footage.

"The one and only...wow Jack you think so much of me that means a lot man." He said, looking ahead with a smile and feeling the camera looking at his face from the side.

After a happy chuckle, Jack started to speak more to the camera. "We're just enjoying my last day here...basically trying to make the most of it and hopefully by the time I get back tomorrow I'll have things sorted out...then again if you guys are seeing this footage then it's kind of obvious that I chose Mark, but as I'm recording this now...in the past I don't know yet, and it's just real tough for me right now...hopefully I can make a decision." Jack explained, feeling like he was repeating himself so he stopped talking for a moment, panning the camera around their surroundings for a short moment, before turning the camera back towards them.

Jack and Mark posed for a smile after that, feeling like that would make a great thumbnail if Jack were to upload the video, and then Jack continued to talk more about what he and Mark had been doing, but did not reveal every single detail that had been going on between them, he knew that they both wanted a level of privacy when it came to telling the world about their personal lives.

A little more into their walk after a good few minutes of Jack mainly talking about how much he was enjoying the trip so far, he turned off the camera temporarily just wanting to talk to Mark without waving his camera in his face.

"I've really loved it here with you; I just wish I could spend more time with you." Jack said, feeling saddened that it was his last day.

Mark could feel the sadness kick in and he felt the emotions rise up inside him; it was almost like Jack was saying goodbye to him now. He didn't want that, no goodbyes now; it didn't feel right to say those kinds of things now. They still had a little bit of time to themselves till they had to get to the airport first thing tomorrow morning. Mark shook his head in denial that Jack was thinking about reflecting on the trip when there was still a little bit left of the trip to go.

"Jack, don't say that now...your trip isn't over yet, you still have the rest of today." He assured, giving a sympathetic look to him. "I don't want to think about that right now, let's just focus on the good times now and worry about that tomorrow."

Listening to his words carefully, Jack realised what he was saying and sighed with a nod, knowing that reflecting now was an okay idea but it wasn't really necessary as his trip wasn't completely over yet. In fact his trip wouldn't be completely over until he was back home in Ireland, there was no reason for him to reflect on it now.

"You're right, sorry. It's just that I'll really miss you when I leave, I mean I know right now I really miss Signe and I look forward to seeing her tomorrow but at the same time...I barely get to see you and it really sucks that we live so far away, but I'm not saying if I choose you I'm moving here obviously. It's just that if I do choose you, we have to work hard to make sure the relationship works." He explained in a serious tone.

Mark understood Jack completely, he knew it would be a while until they saw each other in person again but at the same time they could always talk to each other on the phone or chat online with Skype, they could still make the relationship work if they were going to have one. "I know but hey, we'll be able to chat online still. Just think about the positives and not so much the negatives. I know it's a stressful thing for you to think about but don't worry so much about it." Mark assured, wrapping an arm around Jack.

Jack smiled at the thought, before Chica tugged on her leash and the two of them looked up only to see that they were at the same empty filed they were at a few days ago, and it was where they shared their first kiss with each other. It almost sounded like that was ages ago but in reality it was only a few days ago. As soon as they entered the big open field, Mark detached the leash off of Chica and let her run around, knowing that she wouldn't go far and she will come back when she was called.

The two of them sighed before they both thought the exact same thought, and in that moment the two of them simultaneously looked at each other with a loving smile. It was then that they both realised they were thinking the exact same thing. Jack blushed a little as he smiled and looked away while Mark tried to talk about his idea from earlier.

"So, um...I was wondering if you'd be up to doing a sort of game with me a little later after we get back." He explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Jack turned his head at the moment Mark mentioned something about a game. "Yeah...what kind of game?" Jack asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mark all of a sudden felt really nervous, but at the same time as he thought about the two of them doing that decision making game kissing challenge it would be really funny but at the same time very intimate and it was a great idea, he knew that recording that was definitely not going to happen. It was too private for him to even think about recording.

"It's like...we do a challenge sort of to go with it. I was thinking that we could do a would you rather game or something and whenever we get the wrong answer or...you know what I mean, then we have to..." Mark stopped starting to think that the kissing on any part of the face was a bad idea.

This caught Jack's attention; Mark couldn't bail on it now. "We have to what...are we doing the jelly bean challenge again?" He asked, knowing that Mark still had leftover jelly beans from the challenge they recorded with Wade.

Mark shook his head in denial, starting to doubt Jack would even accept the idea. "Forget it, it's stupid."

"What?"

He knew he had to say it, he couldn't make up an excuse he just had to say it and see if it was actually a good idea or something that he shouldn't have said. In a way he didn't know why he was feeling so doubtful about Jack agreeing to his idea, it was just the two of them kissing whenever they got a question wrong, but for some reason he just felt doubt weight him down and he couldn't figure out why.

Mark sighed before he reluctantly answered. "I was going to say that if we get an answer wrong or something like that...we kiss each other...somewhere on the face to be exact, so like besides the lips." He explained, before turning away shyly, his cheeks red from explaining that to Jack.

In that moment Jack realised why Mark was so nervous to ask him that, he understood but at the same time wondered why Mark made such a big deal about it in the first place. They were already into each other, and sure Jack wasn't going to make a decision yet on whom he was going to be with, and for now it was basically just experimenting, Jack saw no harm in the two of them doing that together. And when the thought came to mind that Mark would possibly record it, he doubted it because what they would be doing would be a little bit too much into their privacy, and he felt like things could get out of hand, just like the few times before when he and Mark kissed.

Jack walked up to Mark, who was turned slightly away and wasn't talking, but in the instant Jack touched his shoulder, he looked up at him. "What's wrong with that, I don't mind doing that challenge with you." He assured, before thinking of a funny but yet cute idea. "We could practice now if you'd like." Jack added with a grin, before kissing Mark on the cheek.

Mark denied, walking away quickly from Jack in an amusing way, waving his hands to shoo Jack away, Jack chuckled as he followed him before Mark started running and then Jack began to run as well. It wasn't long before they were in a game of chase, Jack wanting to catch Mark but Mark was constantly running away, but then eventually Jack caught him, his hands tightly gripped both of Mark's arms as they were face to face. Mark leaned back, jokingly denying that he wanted a kiss from Jack, Jack chuckled while teasing him in response.

"You know you want to..." He teased, grinning before he edged closer to Mark's lips.

He wanted to resist, but at the same time just the sight made Mark want to be with Jack more and more. They touched lips yet again, closing their eyes as Mark wrapped an arm around Jack, the other around Jack's neck to bring him in more for a deeper, more passionate kiss. The two broke apart not long later, and spent a little more time out in the open field playing around with Chica, Jack recorded the two of them playing around with her before it was starting to get dark and the two of them headed home for dinner.

Jack instantly crashed on the couch; feeling a little exhausted after all that running and a majority of the walking they did for a good hour or so. It wasn't long later that Mark was preparing dinner and Jack couldn't help but smell the aroma that filled up the house and made him want to do nothing but eat. He went up to see what Mark was making, and almost squealed like a girl when he saw that Mark was making homemade pizzas. Jack immediately hugged Mark from behind before he started to put his own toppings on his own pizza.

It wasn't long later that the two of them were enjoying their homemade pizzas while watching an action movie together, when the movie finished, Mark realised that they hadn't managed to get around to doing the kissing challenge game yet and it was starting to get late to the point where if they stayed up any longer then neither of them would be able to get up the next morning and then Jack would miss his flight.

So the two of them headed upstairs to Mark's room where he set up a chair for Jack and not long later he had the would you rather decision game ready to go. It felt weird that he wasn't recording it but at the same time he knew it was best not to as they wanted to keep a certain level of privacy away from the audience.

Mark was the first one to answer the one with the least amount of votes, he cursed before turning to Jack. "Alright, come here you." He said, quickly wrapping his hands around Jack's neck before going for the kiss on the lips first.

Jack at first was really surprised Mark went for that kiss first, he thought Mark was going to kiss him on the forehead or on the cheek first, but he melted into the kiss and they almost didn't stop until they both heard Chica in the background and continued on.

It wasn't long before Jack got the lowest voted decision out of the two, and decided to go for Mark's cheek, feeling that if he kissed Mark on the lips now two bad things could potentially happen. Mark could mock him for copying what he did when he got the least voted answer plus it would probably take them a little while to stop kissing each other and moving on.

They both continued on like this for a good half hour, eventually Jack got a few more least voted decisions and decided to leave the kiss on the lips for last. By this point, Mark had gotten so many least voted decisions that he didn't know where to kiss Jack anymore, so instead he went for the cheek yet again and then decided to try and kiss his nose as well, which ended up feeling quite adorable from Jack's perspective.

Mark looked at the time, it was really late now. They both had to head off to bed and get ready for the next day, he knew Jack could just sleep while he was on the plane but he needed to be awake to at least get on the plane first, and for Mark he had to drive Jack there so he needed his full concentration and not being half asleep.

So he set his alarm to an early time, Jack was proceeding to leave the room when he thought more about him not seeing Mark this time tomorrow night. "Mark...I know it's still not the complete end of my trip yet but...I've really loved staying with you." He stated, smiling as he leaned against the wall close to the door.

Mark awed at Jack, seeing how adorable he looked as he looked down and smiled before looking back up. "Oh Jack, I know you've loved it here with me. And even though this isn't an official goodbye yet, I've really enjoyed your company these past few days. I might be exaggerating a little here but they might be just some of the most memorable moments of my life." Mark explained, rubbing his neck nervously, thinking about the past few days he had been with Jack were just really amazing.

"Mine too, I love you Mark, and I'll miss you so much." Jack said, continuing the conversation as if they were saying goodbye to each other now.

Mark shook his head and waved his hands in reminder that this wasn't their final goodbye. "Whoa hey, let's just sleep first and then we'll do our official goodbyes."

Jack nodded silently before turning his back and slowly began to head back to his room; he turned his head slightly to see Mark not taking his eyes off him. "Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight."

And with that the two of them eventually fell asleep, knowing that the next day was going to go by really quick and that they would both have that sad feeling on the inside once Jack got on that plane and had already said his goodbyes to Mark until the next time he would see him in person.

This was it; the moment he woke up he was going to be in a rush. He had only packed a few of his things so far, but knew he could pack it all up in a hurry before they would have to get out of there, Jack only worried how his goodbye with Mark was going to turn out. And it worried him even more that it was real soon that the time would come for him to make a decision.

 **Wow, I was kind of letting the first half of that chapter just flow on with the day, before I realised how much I'd written and I was close to the end of the chapter with the day not fully up yet, because the next chapter is the FINAL chapter of the story. Now, I might make it longer depending on how I'll pace things, because there's still the decision, the final goodbye and Jack's return. Hopefully I can mould all of that into one big chapter for you guys.**

 **See you all next week for the final Chapter of Strange Feelings! ^^**


	23. True Feelings

**It's a sad and happy feeling once I get to the last chapter of my stories, because I really love how much I've accomplished from this story but at the same time it's a shame that is has to come to an end, but no need to worry. I have more septiplier story ideas hopefully I can write over my two month long summer break :D**

 **I've really valued the feedback I've been getting from this story. I didn't expect many people to actually like it but now I feel much more comfortable with writing this sort of stuff without the negative criticism. I think it's because I'm one of those people who likes to be different and not neglect any characters (such as Jack's girlfriend in this case, who is commonly neglected in these types of stories) or go too intimate as to turn into smut, as you would say. I don't want to take things too far with this ship either, how I've written it in this story is how far I would ship them, no further than that. ;)**

 **Anyways, enough of me rambling, here's the final Chapter of Strange Feelings! ^^**

 **I don't own these guys; Mark and Jack are their own people.**

 **Chapter 23 – True Feelings**

While in his sleep, Jack dreamt about sleeping next to Mark, he opened his eyes to see Mark right there beside him, he smiled as he wanted to wrap his arm around him before he felt a familiar warmth behind him. He turned and saw Signe was there too, Jack's initial reaction was to smile and caress her face, but then the war of conflict took over, he had to make a decision and he still didn't know whom he should choose.

Jack was so glad his dream ended there, he worried that his dream would get even worse and pressure him even more to fight for an answer. He woke up in that very moment, only to see that it was still dark so he drifted off back to sleep, knowing that in just a few hours he would have to wake up and rush to get out the door and to the airport to catch his flight home on time.

Those few hours passed by very quickly, it only felt like a second ago that Jack rested his eyes again from that dream but then all he could hear was his phone alarm vibrating on the table. He moaned as the tiredness began to overwhelm him, all he wanted to do was keep on sleeping and nothing more, he felt really tired, but he knew he had to get up, there would be time for him on the plane to sleep but for now Jack had to get up and have everything ready to go within the hour.

It was too early for Jack's liking, but in a way getting up early sometimes wasn't always a bad thing, it was only that he went to bed late that made him hate mornings more. So about a minute after turning off his phone, Jack finally took the energy he had to get out of bed and walk straight to the kitchen, feeling like something to eat would help him power through the next hour.

Jack took a good look around the house, knowing that in just one hour he would be leaving this place and wouldn't be seeing it for an awful while. He sighed as he headed towards the kitchen, surprised to see that Mark wasn't around, when he walked past his bedroom the door was shut but he couldn't hear anything, he worried if Mark were to accidentally sleep in. Jack decided to not think too deeply into it, feeling that Mark would wake up eventually, he only hoped that Mark would wake up in time to take him to the airport.

So after grabbing himself something to eat and enjoying the company of Chica by his side, Jack went back to is room and began to get ready, seeing that he still had more than half and hour left before he had to get going. He still hadn't heard Mark come out yet, he began to worry more than before, feeling like this wasn't like Mark, but in another way he felt like maybe Mark was already awake and maybe just doing some things in his room.

It wasn't long later that his suspicions were correct, midway through getting dressed he heard Mark's door creak open and he headed downstairs. Jack sighed silently in relief as he continued to get dressed, shortly afterwards his phone buzzed, revealing Signe's name on the screen with a message. Jack picked up his phone and read the message, sighing with a smile as he read it.

" _I really hope you and Mark enjoyed time together, I look forward to seeing you tonight."_

Jack responded with a happy text, saying that he did indeed enjoy his time spent with Mark, and that he would tell her more about what happened once he saw her later tonight. After locking his phone, he looked up with a pleasant smile, looking forward to going back home, but then he looked down with a sigh as he remembered that he was leaving LA and was going to really miss Mark.

Not long later he went downstairs to be greeted by a suspiciously quiet Mark, but when Jack saw the struggle in Mark's expression he knew it was only because that he was heading back home today and they wouldn't be seeing each other in person for quite a while. Mark looked up after pouring some milk on his cereal, then couldn't help but breathe and close his eyes silently, his head facing downwards and this made Jack look down too, having the same feelings too.

"Look Mark, I know today I have to go but all great things must come to an end though right? And sometime later this year I'll see you in person again, maybe for another panel or maybe when I can save up for another flight back here." Jack assured, trying to lift Mark's spirits, even when they both knew this was kind of a sad time for the two of them.

Mark heard Jack's every word, his crunching on his cereal subsided for a moment after Jack finished speaking, then Mark continued to eat more, feeling like he shouldn't talk about this just yet, there was still a little more time. He felt like he was neglecting Jack in one way, but he just didn't want to feel so down about him leaving, even though they'll still be able to communicate just not in person. And it didn't matter if Jack chose him or Signe; they would still chat to each other regardless.

Jack sighed, seeing that Mark wasn't going to respond with any verbal words, he saw that he was still eating so after breathing a sigh he went back over to Chica and gave her a pat as he knelt down by her side before sitting on the floor hugging her tightly, knowing he was going to miss the adorable fluffy young dog. Mark looked over from the counter, he awed silently with his mouth still closed as he titled his head slightly, loving how adorable they both looked.

It wasn't long later that Mark had finished his cereal and Chica had run off back upstairs to Mark's room, Jack remained on the floor, almost staring into space before Mark startled him by sitting next to him. An intense red blush appeared on Jack's cheeks as the sudden closeness made his heart race, Mark's did too, and they smiled as they leaned heads against each other, but they both sighed as they thought of the exact same thing.

"I'm just...really going to miss you..." Mark admitted, rubbing Jack's hand.

With a nod, Jack intertwined his fingers with Mark's. "I know, I'll miss you too, regardless of what decision I make today. You'll always be a special person to me Mark, no matter if I end up being with you or not." Jack assured, looking down at their hands connected.

They stared each other in the eyes, they both knew it wouldn't be long until they would both be on their way to the airport, and Mark would come back home alone, it would be a little while until he would be able to talk to Jack again due to the requirements of phones being switched off for a period of time on the plane. Mark truly realised just how important Jack was in his life. He closed his eyes with a small sigh, leaning in closer to Jack.

"And so will you Jack, and I'm not saying this to make it harder for you but I really do love you Jack."

"I love you too Mark, I don't know what will become of us, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Jack implied, still a little unsure himself, knowing he had a long flight back home to think about it.

Jack and Mark stared at each other longingly in the eyes before they cupped one another's cheeks with one hand to draw their heads in closer, making their lips touch and their bodies warmed with a passion from the burning love felt from the tender kiss. Jack felt Mark deepen the kiss by wrapping his hand behind his neck to tilt his head a little more, making the kiss feel incredible and somehow more spectacular and amazing than the previous kisses they had with each other.

They both parted as they both silently gasped for air, Mark's hand still wrapped around Jack's neck gently, and their foreheads touching as they kept their eyes closed. Mark could feel the tears coming but kept them away before Jack could even notice anything. Not long later, Jack got up and packed the rest of his things, in the meanwhile Mark quickly checked his schedule for YouTube videos and then the time came for the two of them to leave.

Even though it was less likely for them to be spotted kissing in the car than they would be in public, it wasn't a risk either of them were willing to take, once Mark pulled out of that driveway it was strictly a just friends zone until Jack would finally make a decision as soon as he goes back home.

Jack and Mark stood at the door, the car now packed with all of Jack's things, only the last minute items in his hands, the keys in Mark's hands. They both looked at Chica who was looking at them slightly confused, but Mark and Jack waved to her, while Mark assured that he would be back soon. But before either of them fully walked out the door towards the car, Jack pulled Mark in close to him, looking down shyly before looking up at him with a saddened but loving look.

"I think we both know that this ends here, and it might end up being forever but for now I don't know. We both know that once we get into that car we only act as friends and nothing else." Jack implied, sighing in sadness as he looked over to Mark's car.

Mark knew that this moment could potentially be the last time they interact this way, he wanted to make the most of it but didn't know what more could he do with Jack that he hadn't already done. He deeply cared for Jack and was going to really miss him, even though they could still communicate with each other, it was going to be all this interaction that he would miss the most. He knew as soon as they were out the door their love for each other had to remain a secret from everyone else until Jack had made a decision.

They both looked up with saddened eyes, both knowing that they thoroughly enjoyed their interactions over the past week Jack had been here, but now they both had to cease it possibly for good or only for a little while until Jack would return, but that was a decision Jack had to make. Jack looked down shyly while Mark gently cupped Jack's face with one of his hands, leaning in for a kiss. Jack let Mark take dominance and kiss him passionately, he leaned him against the wall to deepen how intimate the kiss felt, it made their feelings burst into explosive flames as Jack pulled Mark in closer than he already was, feeling the warmth of his chest pressed against his own made it all the more passionate and deep.

It was a kiss that was definitely making the most of what they had left together before all would be decided when Jack would return home. After unlocking lips from a deep and passionate kiss, they hugged each other tightly with tears almost draining from their eyes. It wasn't their final goodbye, but it was the true goodbye displaying how they truly felt for each other.

Mark suddenly began to feel like in a way Jack was going to choose him over Signe, but knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, as Jack always felt sad when he had to go back home but also happy that he was back home getting back into the spring of things.

"I'll miss you." Jack cried softly, his head pressed against Mark's chest with his eyes closed.

"I'll miss you too." Mark replied in a soft tone, slowly nodding as he squeezed Jack a little before letting go.

The two caressed each other's cheeks before knowing that was the end of it and they both really had to get moving. So the two of them hurried into the car and were on their way to the airport. On their way there, Mark couldn't help but deeply want to hold Jack's hand while he drove with one hand still on the wheel; he let his right hand rest against the middle strip in between the two front seats. Jack looked down and immediately pressed his hand against Mark's, subconsciously reading the body language Mark was giving off.

As their hands touched they both couldn't help but look at each other for a moment before looking away, knowing that this had to stop before someone would see them, but because their hands were hidden it was okay.

"I've really enjoyed spending time with you Mark, I really do look forward to going home again but at the same time I will really miss you, and it doesn't matter what decision I make I'll still miss you." Jack implied, knowing that if he still chose to stay with Signe he would still have a deep caring and respect for Mark.

Mark nodded while keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead. "I know."

It wasn't long later that they were both finally at the airport, neither of them were in a hurry to get out of the car, because they knew once they did they had to keep a straight friendly face towards each other. But time was ticking away and they couldn't linger any longer. So after they both took deep breaths for the same saddened reason, they both got out of the car and unpacked all of the luggage stored in the trunk of the car before they both hurried along inside as Jack had to check in and make sure that he wouldn't miss his flight.

Mark stood from a distance, not wanting to distract Jack while he was checking in for his flight. Jack was in luck, his flight was prepared to depart in twenty minutes, but because of all the things he needed to do before he got onto the plane he only had a few minutes to say his goodbyes to Mark. After loading all his stuff onto the conveyer belt he turned to see Mark smiling lovingly at him.

Tears began to swell in their eyes as they both hugged each other in a friendly manner, Mark whispered the three words that hopefully no one else could make out what he was saying. It made Jack's heart skip a beat before he returned the compliment, saying that he loves him too.

And then without another minute gone by Jack walked away waving goodbye with a saddened smile. It wasn't long later that Jack was aboard his plane and Mark was watching his flight by the large windows viewing the plane terminals. Jack was lucky to book a window seat but unfortunately from where he was seated on the plane he couldn't see much, he sighed as he looked down at his phone, wanting to talk to Mark but in that moment the pilots warned the passengers to keep phones off until further notice.

Not even five minutes later, Mark watched Jack's plane leave the terminal and about a minute later watched his plane soar into the air, he whispered another goodbye to Jack before he left the airport and headed for home.

About an hour later into the flight, Jack was fast asleep, having feeling really tired the moment he relaxed into his seat, but now since it was okay to be on the phone he didn't have it switched off and it startled him awake. Signe was calling him at that very moment, at first his tired mind wondered why she would be calling now but then he felt more awake and aware than before and knew why she was calling, so he answered the phone and smiled before he greeted Signe with a friendly hello.

"Hey, how have you been doing?" She asked, making it seem like Jack had been dealing with something bad, making Jack feel anxious.

"I've been fine, don't worry. It was a little hard saying goodbye to Mark but it's alright I'll get to see him again soon. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you." Jack stated with a smile as he looked out the window, nothing but the bright sun and clouds on the horizon off in the very far distance.

So the two of them talked for a good half hour before Signe had to go, after hanging up the phone Jack sighed as he looked out the window, thinking about who he should be with. He didn't want to make comparisons between the two to see who was better for him; he wanted to choose from what he felt not from what he thought. It was difficult to think out, but he felt like after seeing Signe he would know who to choose. Jack knew if he chose Mark he wouldn't have to tell him directly, as he said to Mark, he would only upload the vlog if he chooses him so that's how Mark would know.

For the remainder of the flight, Jack thought a lot about the loving moments he shared with Mark on his trip, they were truly moments he was definitely going to remember for a long time, regardless of whether he chose him or not. He smiled at the thought, and then he thought about when he would see Signe's beautiful face again, he missed seeing her every day, waking up and seeing her face right next to him, either sleeping peacefully or staring longingly into his eyes.

He loved them both so much, but he still didn't know who to choose. But he knew a decision wouldn't be made just yet, Jack knew that he would let his feelings decide.

The rest of the trip seemed to go by so slow, but after taking another soothing nap Jack woke up to the sound of the pilots on the radio, announcing that they were arriving in Ireland. It wouldn't be long now that he would arrive back in his familiar home town. Not long later, Jack kept his eyes looking out the window, darkened by the night, not surprised to see it beginning to rain as the plane descended into the clouds. The plane landed safely onto the ground, it felt like an awful long time on the plane but at the same time he felt like it went by like a breeze.

After getting off the plane, checking that he had everything and going through security, he was in the next taxi going home, he texted Signe he was on his way home now. On his way back he looked out the window, seeing the rain trickle down the windows, he sighed as he remembered the last time he was in a car it was clear and sunny. His thoughts drifted back to that morning back in LA with Mark, he looked beside him, seeing the bare seat next to him, gently rubbing the seat close to him as he looked down and closed his eyes slowly. He was truly going to miss that.

Jack looked up a moment later to see someone outside where he and Signe lived holding an umbrella, it was hard to see until he could tell it was Signe. It had felt like it'd been forever since they saw each other last, so after getting all his things inside and paying the taxi driver, Jack and Signe had an official greeting with each other.

"It's so great to see you again." Signe said, wrapping her arms around Jack.

Jack smiled as he embraced the hug, feeling the familiar warmth of her body gently pressed against his, he wrapped his arms around her as he felt Signe's head rest on his shoulder. "I missed you." He replied, his eyes closed before they partially broke from the hug.

They stared at each other for a moment, but then they both leaned in for a kiss, as their lips met the sparks flew, but in that moment Jack felt different inside, the kiss felt different to him somehow.

A little while afterwards, Signe didn't pressure him into asking whom he had chosen, but before Signe even mentioned anything Jack assured that he just needed a moment alone upstairs in his recording room to think about it.

The next day back in LA, Mark woke up to the sound of Chica hopping onto his bed, sniffing and almost licking his face to wake him up. Mark gagged and shook his head before he looked up to see Chica there. He sighed before he let Chica outside and heading back to his room, on his way back he couldn't help but look at the now empty room that Jack slept in for those several days he was here. He sighed as he entered his room again and headed straight for his computer.

He wondered if Jack had made a decision yet, he had been feeling anxious once Jack had left his sight, Mark knew Jack had been going through a conflicted time trying to choose, but he hoped now Jack had the right amount of time alone to figure this out.

And that was when he saw Jack's latest video, it was the vlog. It was then he knew who Jack had chosen to be with it made his heart melt and his smile widen as at that point he realised that Jack had chosen him. At the end of Jack's video, Jack claimed that Signe was happy still living with him as a very close friend, but he said that he was now in a long distance relationship with Mark.

Although things seemed different now, Mark knew that things between them would never change.

 **THE END.**

 **Aw...how's that for an adorable ending? Now I was actually going to upload this the day before but I left it late and I didn't want to write the final chapter half asleep. So that's it on this story now, I really loved how I ended the story there, hopefully all your questions were answered, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be writing more septiplier stories in the near future but for now I'll be focusing on my other non related septiplier story.**

 **I had an amazing time writing this story, and I look forward to writing more septiplier in the future, see you all then! ^^**


End file.
